Incandescence
by Arcticwaters
Summary: A collection of 100 drabbles and one shots about Axel and Larxene. Recently added: Colors
1. Sickness

**A/N:** I'm always on the lookout for a good set of prompts to draw inspiration from and I found a "100 prompts" thing at otp_100 on LJ. I figured I'd take a crack at it (mostly with Table 2) though I'm not officially claiming the couple there; I'm just using the prompts as motivation. At one point, I thought I would stop at 50 chapters; but I've decided to do all 100.

Nearly all of these will focus on Axel, Larxene, and Larxel in general, but some may stray to other Organization members, or maybe other characters too, though I'll try not to do that too often. I also apologize in advance if I make them OOC. I do tend to make them both a lot nicer than they are, and they may act like they have hearts, but my hope is to actually address that.

**Disclaimer for the whole story**: Axel, Larxene, and all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. My ideas are mine though.

* * *

Axel was surprised when he heard that Larxene had been selected to explore Port Royal; considering she was almost, if not equally, as water-phobic as he was, and that included places with ships. He mentioned this to Xemnas, but the Superior had said that if "Port" meant there were water creatures on the world, then Number XII was the best choice to send with Number IX. (Which Axel translated as: Thunder is better than Water, Demyx sucks at fighting, Larxene doesn't and she had to save his ass.)

He just hoped that she didn't get wet, because if she was with Demyx and fighting for him, then she'd get mad. And she always charged up when she was mad.

So he waited for her in his room, cause he knew she'd come there eventually. He wasn't too stunned when a Corridor of Darkness appeared near his bed, nor when she collapsed to the floor before said portal disappeared.

"Have fun, Larx?" He smirked, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking down at her. She was laying on her stomach with her arms folded in front of her, and she wasn't wearing the black coat, or gloves.

"_No._" She grunted. "Next time you upset me, I'm sending you _there_."

"Why aren't you wearing your coat?" He moved so he was kneeling in front of her.

She looked away from him. "… I was too hot in it… and Demyx is washing it for me, cause it smelled like old boat…."

"I see… So how long did you last before you tossed your cookies?"

"Erm… Twenty minutes? Maybe?" She still refused to look at him.

"Hey now, don't be embarrassed. I probably would have only lasted five or ten, you know I'm worse than you. Still not feelin' so hot, huh?" He ran his hand over her hair, and noticed she was giving off tiny sparks; which hurt, but she'd shocked him enough that he was used to smaller ones. Temporary loss of control over their elements was a tell-tell sign of illness, or severe weakness, for all the members. (He remembered a time Zexion was sick once; it'd taken all of them a week to recover from the mind trip the whole Castle was send in to.)

Larxene sighed tiredly, pushing herself upright, and wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Aw, whatsa matter? Larxy gotta tummy-ache?"

She gave him a pathetic look that made him cough nervously. "Uh, right, yeah, you probably do. That makes it less funny. Sorry…. Alright then, up with you."

"Wha…?" He stood, picking her up as he did so, and she had to bite back a groan from the sudden movement. Normally she'd never allow herself to be handled in such a way, but she was too tired and nauseous to care or fight back. Physically, anyway. "I can get up myself, you know."

"Yeah, sure, I know, but if I do something nice for you, maybe you'll stop calling me a bastard." He said, placing her on the bed and laying down next to her.

She wanted to say something snarky, but instead she felt herself lean against him. She kicked herself mentally for showing weakness, but she hated being sick; her desire for comfort outweighed her need to keep her dignity and reputation. And, he was warm…. It was soothing….

"So…" he began, pulling her into his lap, "besides the obvious, how'd the mission go? Any troubles?"

"Very little actually." She said, shifting a bit to get comfortable and curling up against his chest. "There were some Heartless, but Demyx took care of 'em."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I couldn't, obviously, so he did. He was pretty adamant about keeping them away from me too. Little bastard's actually a pretty good fighter."

"Hm… you know, I think Demyx may like you."

She looked up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, not like _that_ of course. I just never really thought he saw you as a friend since he's kinda afraid of you and all. But hey, I guess he does."

"Hm, maybe. I'll think about it later. Too tired." She said, letting her cheek fall against his chest.

"Damn I hate it when you're sick, Sparkplug, you're much too calm. It kinda freaks me out." He said, rubbing circles on her stomach. "I should go beg Xemnas to never send you on a boat again, cause really, you not getting angry just _shouldn't_ be."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

"I mean, it's like Xigbar without his eye patch, or Marly without pink hair, or Xaldin shaving _his_ hair-"

"_Shut up Axel._"

Larxene was asleep when another portal opened, revealing Demyx. Axel was starting to wonder why no one ever bothered to knock on his door anymore, but didn't feel like bringing it up.

"Ah, Demyx, my good man. What can I help you with?"

"I was just returning Larxene's coat." Demyx replied shrugging. "She wasn't in her room, so I figured she'd be here. It's on her bed, though, if you wanna tell her when she wakes up."

"Sure thing, little buddy." Axel said, giving a make-shift salute.

Demyx seemed to hesitate for a minute with his arms behind his back. "Um… Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She stopped shocking me a while ago."

"Oh, good…. Talk to ya later then, Ax?" A portal opened behind him. "Oh, I almost forgot. Make sure to let her know that she doesn't have to go to Port Royal anymore, and you _might_ not have to either. Xemnas said it'd be for the best if she can't even fight. Don't really know why he listened to _me_ but, oh well."

"Dude… she'll love you, seriously. She might even hug you."

"I'm just hoping she won't hurt me so badly at the next Tournament."


	2. Teammates

"_Burn, baby!_"

"_Lightning!_"

"_Got it memorized?_"

"_You're getting on my nerves!_"

It'd started out as practice in the Arena; but as the fight prolonged and the air got hotter, it turned into a full on battle. Both were determined to defeat the other, but unable to find an opening.

"_No escape!_"

"_Let the flames burn you!_"

And then Thunder rained down and Fire exploded and there were dual cries of defeat. They found themselves in a charred heap, breathing heavily and coughing.

And both looked at each with a spark in their eyes.

––

"_C'mere, I'll make it stop!_"

"Dude, we're so _**screwed!**_" Demyx yelped from behind Vexen's shield as the burning wall of _heat _rushed forward.

* * *

**A/N:** The written version of a comic I had in my head. I imagine that it'd suck to be hit by Fire Wall _and_ Mega Volt at the same time. (Mega Volt is what I've been calling Larxene's "Jesus move.")

Yes I do love their battle cries.


	3. Death

"… _this isn't… the way I… I won't…**allow**…."_

He was preparing a Corridor of Darkness that would lead him closer to Marluxia, when a violent shudder went through his spine. Something was missing, something was _**gone**_, like a piece of his very being was torn and ripped away and shredded, leaving only a slowly worsening ache in the pit of his meaningless and worthless existence.

He wanted to mourn, to cry, to feel _anything at all_, but he couldn't, and it suddenly dawned on him that he never could and wouldn't. All he could manage was to beat the wall next to him.

"Damn it Larxene…. _Damn it!_"


	4. Red

When she thought of red, the first thing that came to mind was _battle_. Red was blood, determination, war, _heat_,_ fire_,the passion for victory. All the things that thrilled her.

It was also comfort, a warmth that soothed her frazzled nerves at the end of a difficult mission. It was one of the first things she remembered seeing in this life, and it remained her focal point. It was the color of lust and passion, but she really didn't want to go there….

Red was determined, stubborn, headstrong, sarcastic, and downright aggravating, but those qualities weren't necessarily bad. It was also the occasional friendly banter, tease, and teddy bear.

It was companionship and security, a partner or foe. It was a strong force that held her tight when she was sick or tried. It was an aura that got her out of the dangers she tended to put herself into. It was a presence that she knew would always be there, whether she wanted it there or not, and one that she silently hoped would stay (never would she say such out loud.)

Red sometimes made her think of its opposite, green. Green was the very essence of reassurance and hope, hope that she'd be whole again.

But for now, she'd allow herself to quietly admit that red (and green) was _heart_.

And she wondered what yellow made him think.


	5. Ex Friends

**A/N:** A sort of continuation of that scene everyone loves so much. I went with a slightly different approach and went with dialogue only.

* * *

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"

"No one would miss me."

"That's not true. I would…. But wait that doesn't matter to them. They'll consider you a traitor and kill you. Do you want to end up like the others?"

"The others? If I recall correctly, _you're_ the one who got most of them killed."

"I _had_ to, I was under orders…"

"Maybe if you hadn't been so intent on _following_ orders for your own personal gain, maybe they'd still be here. Maybe _Larxene_ would still be here, you remember her?"

"_I didn't kill Larxene! _You know that!"

"Hm, yes. It's been almost year and you still won't tell me who or what did. What am I supposed to believe, Axel? There's nothing keeping you or any one of them from killing me regardless of whether I'm 'turning my back on them' or not."

"…"

"Do you miss her?"

"…What?"

"_Do you miss her?_"

"Y-yes, of course I do…."

"Then I'll believe that you'll miss me too. But I still need to know. I may come back, or I may not. Depends on what I'll find. Good bye Axel."

"…"

"Tell Demyx good bye for me too…. And Naminé , if she ever comes back."


	6. Flower

Larxene didn't even know why the Seniors had found this place so interesting, this "Traverse Town." There wasn't really anything here, just a whole lot of buildings and night. The streets were deserted, though she figured some people might have been in their houses, assuming this was anyone's home. It certainly didn't seem like a place that had incredibly strong hearts. Really, she should just leave. No, scratch that, she should have declined and made someone else do this. But, she was at the bottom of the food chain, she couldn't really say no….

"Excuse me?"

Larxene squeaked and felt her back tense up; surprised as she was, the voice was soft enough that she didn't feel the need to summon her weapons. Upon turning she saw that the speaker was indeed a female, a young woman in a pink dress.

"You look lost… Do you need any help with something?"

Larxene thought for a minute, on if she did need help, and if she could trust this person. But then again, it was a girl in a pink dress. How threatening could a_ girl in a pink dress _be? "What kind of world is this?"

"You know of other worlds?" The woman asked, surprised about something.

"Should I not?"

"Erm, well, most people don't. Um, to answer your question, this is a place where anyone who escapes the collapse of their world can live in peace, in hopes that one day, they can return."

"I see." Larxene was only half paying attention, wondering if "world leftovers" would have of any use to the Organization. But then again, if they survived their world being taken over, then maybe they have strong hearts….

"Was your world destroyed?" The girl spoke up.

_Oh, damn, conversation… _"No, um… I'm just passing through. I'm uh… looking for someone…." She added when the girl continued to look at her expectantly. It was only a partial lie, since she _was_ looking for Hearts.

"Oh…?" The girl looked sympathetic and Larxene had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "I'm looking for someone too." She continued, walking a bit passed Larxene with her arms behind her back. "Well, waiting."

"Really?" Larxene said, hoping that sounded interested.

"Mm-hm. He got separated from us when the Heartless came. I don't know where he is now, but he's searching for something, I can feel it."

"You can… feel that?" Larxene was now genuinely interested in this girl, who nodded. She wasn't aware that Somebodies had that ability.

"He'll come, when he's ready. I know he will." She smiled at Larxene, who found this women to be a little too happy and - it pained her to think it - almost unnaturally adorable.

"Hm, uh… You got name, Pinky?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Aerith." She smiled again. "What's your name, if I may ask?"

"…Larxene."

"That's a nice name." Aerith replied (_yes, unnaturally happy and adorable_), moving to pick up something off the ground; a basket that Larxene hadn't noticed before. Looking closer, she noticed it was full of yellow and white flowers.

"Flowers, huh? I have a friend who likes flowers." She said smirking.

"You do? Here, would you like one to give them?" Aerith asked, holding out a white one.

"Um… Sure, why not?" Larxene shrugged, accepting the flower. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome. I better be off then. Good bye, Larxene." And she gave one last smile before walking off.

"Yeah, um… bye."

Larxene found herself in the kitchen later with Axel and Marluxia, her head on the table and her fingers gripping her hair.

"Why didn't you take her Heart? That's what you were there for." Marluxia asked.

"I couldn't…."

"_You couldn't?_" Axel repeated. "Sparky, you're the _Savage Nymph_. You kill things. Then laugh. I've seen you."

"_**I know**_, but she was _too damn __**cute**_. She was wearing all _pink_, and she had these… **huge** green eyes just staring innocently at me, like _nothing was wrong _with the world. And she gave me _a flower _for Marly."

"What'd ya think, Mar?" Axel turned to the Assassin, who was examining said flower.

"It's in pretty good condition, so this girl must really care about flowers. I wouldn't have wanted to hurt her either."

Larxene stood up suddenly and headed out into the hallway.

"Where're you going?"

"To find Demyx, I need to hurt something and get my dignity back."

* * *

**A/N:** This was born out of the fact that I've been crushing majorly on Larxene and Aerith lately, and because I don't focus on the fact that she _is_ friends with Marly enough.

I do love Aerith amazingly a lot. I'll have to do more with her and Larxene x3 How she acted here was primarily based on how she is in [what I've seen of] Crisis Core; which is insanely adorable.


	7. Water

"Dance, water, dance!"

"Rargh-! _Lightning!_"

"_Dance, water, __**please**__!_"

"_**Knock it off!**_"

Axel stood up from his seat in the stands with the other members, his hands cupped around his mouth. "Give it up, Demyx! You're just ticking her off more and digging yourself a deeper grave!"

"Yeah, but it's _prolonging_ that grave! _Dance-_!" But he was distracted enough for Larxene to pile-drive into to him, pinning him against the wall and almost literally growling at him.

"You're seriously the most annoying fighter here!"

"Well, it's like you say, Larx, whatever works." And he summoned a few geysers that effectively put space between them. He followed this by calling up a large pool of water and dropping it on her.

"Oh, this'll be good." Luxord said, elbowing Saïx, who was sitting next to him and Axel and looked like he could care less.

"_Oh, son of a bitch!_ Damn you and your stupid water!" She barked at him, shaking the liquid from her hair, but doing very little good. She let herself drop to one knee, her hands up. "O-kay. I'm done, I'm done with this. _**Screw**_ the elements. If I'm out then I'm taking you with me!"

She held up her arms, beginning to summon enough lightning to defeat the Nocturne (and she'd beaten him so many times she already knew how much that was) -

"_Water!_"

- Only to have a large and powerful torrent of water smash right into her chest.

The men went quiet, and the only sound was a loud and very sympathetic "_Oooooh gosh…_" from Naminé, who was also in the stands.

Larxene had doubled over with her arms over her chest, her eyes wide. She'd managed to dismiss the lightning before she hurt herself, and looked otherwise unaffected from the hit. Until she gave a moan and toppled over to the side.

Xemnas's voice rang out from a speaker, declaring Demyx the winner.

"Yes!" The Nocturne cheered. "I beat Larxene and didn't die in the process! Finally!"

Xaldin and Axel combined their powers to dry up the water, and Axel went to see if Larxene was okay. As that was the last battle, most of the members had left, leaving only Roxas, Naminé, and Demyx, who was still celebrating.

"He won't be happy for long." Naminé spoke up with her arms crossed.

"Ah, Larxene'll get over it." Roxas said, shrugging.

"Oh, right, you're all guys, of course you wouldn't know. You should _never_ hit a girl in the chest."

"Does it… hurt a lot?"

"You were watching weren't you?"

"Well, yeah, but I figured it was the water…. Axel, wha?" Roxas was cut short by Axel suddenly running passed them, swearing.

There was a sudden explosion from the arena, followed by a white flash, and the two Nobodies had to cover their eyes. When they opened them, Demyx was pushed against the wall, charred and coughing.

"Do that again-" Larxene hissed, "and I _will_ kill you." She glared at him as he nodded franticly. "Naminé!" She called, snapping twice and opening a portal. She left and the young witch followed quickly.

Axel whistled and kneeled beside Demyx, who'd slide to the floor. Roxas stood next to them. "Gee, Dem. Part of me thinks you're awesome as hell. The other part of me thinks you're a dumbass."

"I think you're mostly just stupid." Roxas chimed in.

"I still won, didn't I?" Demyx said, giving two thumbs up and grinning.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, Demyx, what are we going to do with you.

I do believe hitting a woman hard in the boobs is the equivalent of hitting a guy in the balls, though I acknowledge that the latter is probably more painful. (I'm a girl, I wouldn't know, I can only say probably.)


	8. Blue

My original idea for this prompt involved Atlantica, but I like this one better x3

––

Everyone knew Axel and Larxene got along as well as two Nobodies could; which meant they argued a lot too. And everyone knew they had a habit of trying to fry each other when they got into angry enough fights.

But not everyone knew that if they weren't really angry, sometimes they just had glaring contests; which would eventually turn into staring.

Demyx had come across the two during one of these moments. "…. Uh, what are you guys doing?"

"Sh, not right now Demyx." Axel said. "I'm winning."

"Like hell you are." Larxene said back.

And Demyx just stood watching (this _was_ kinda funny and interesting.)

"Give it up, Sparky."

"Shut up."

"You're gonna _lose_."

"Asshole."

"No, hon, it's Axel. Got it-?" He was cut short by a flash of lightning in front of his face. "Argh, you _bitch_!" He yelped, covering his eyes. "That's _cheating_!"

She just giggled evilly like she always did and portaled away.

"Next time I'm setting your hair on fire!" Axel called after her.

"Do you guys normally do that?"

"Yeah," Axel shrugged, "every so often. To be completely honest, I only keep it up cause she's got pretty eyes."

––

I think Larxene's got more teal-ish eyes then blue, but hey, I think it counts x3


	9. Touch

**A/N:** Wow, I've never been this committed to a 100 challenge before. I'm so proud of myself x3 Makes me want to continue the fanart one I started last year, lol.

Anyway, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I wanted it to be it's own fic, but I think it'd be prefect for this prompt. I like how, in the scene right after this takes place (when Marly orders Axel to kill Vexen), Larxene just stands there. I thought I'd take a crack at giving her a reason for being quiet. Also, I like using italics to show Larxene's frustration xB

––

Larxene was adamantly devoted to the plan she'd schemed up Marluxia, and hopefully Axel. But there were times when she wished she'd just said no to Number XI, and continued to live her perfectly happy and sadistic little life back at the Castle. The _other_ Castle.

There'd be no annoying, whiny, Senior members checking in on them (they kept to themselves in the _other_ Castle.) No stupid Keyblade Master (one was enough, thank you very much; though she did find herself missing the little bugger). There'd be some grey mixed in with the white, preventing the headaches she was starting to get here. Axel wouldn't acting like such a complete _asshole_.

And there wouldn't be this annoying throbbing in her hand that just _wouldn't go away_.

She was currently leaning against a wall, angrily trying to rub the pain away and getting more and more frustrated; both at the failure (she'd taken her glove off, that didn't help; she'd even shocked her hand is irritation, which was just stupid) and her thoughts.

She'd been told many times that if she'd learn to control her temper she wouldn't hurt herself, and she supposed that was the case here. (Never mind the fact that she was a _Nobody_, and all she really _had_ was anger, damn it.) She and Marluxia had been talking about this stupid plan _again_, like always, _damn it Marluxia_. She was annoyed, upset, and just overall pissy about everything and wasn't in the mood to talk with him and deal with his rants about how unfair it is that they don't get enough respect in the Organization (truly Larxene didn't care about that; she wanted the power, oh yeah she did, but she was content with her life as it was.) It wasn't until he was done reprimanding her for rolling her eyes at her "_superior_" that she'd snapped and tried to hit him. He'd caught her hand easily and crushed it, not enough to break it, but enough to hurt like _damn_, and reminding her again that she was one of the lowest members, lower than _him_ and the lowest _**here**_. Like she needed _another_ reminder that she was Number Twelve of thirteen. _**Thank you, Marluxia**_.

She honestly wouldn't have cared if it hadn't been the hand that that stupid toy had hurt earlier. She'd gotten over that pain, but the reapplied, worse pressure made it hurt like hell; but she really only cared because it was distracting her from everything, and she was having a hard time pretending nothing was wrong.

Only she wasn't aware of _that _until she heard Axel's voice addressing her.

"You OK over there, Larx?"

She glared at him, "Yes. Go away. Go back to looking at the giant ball." But she felt something inside of her stir, something that wasn't _bad_. He'd called her 'Larx.'

She heard him give an amused grunt, heard him begin to walk over, and felt him stand in front of her. "It didn't seem like _that_ bad of a hit."

"…No… Marluxia got angry at me." She said, though she didn't look him, and she didn't know why she felt the need to indulge him in conversation. Not like he deserved it.

"Really?" Larxene felt herself bristle at the word, but then noticed there was no sarcasm at all. "He doesn't give off the air of getting violent. With you anyway, he's fond of you."

"Hm, my own fault." She mumbled, "I got angry and… tried to hurt him."

"_Larxene. _That temper of yours, I swear. It's gonna get you killed one of these days. And then who am I gonna fight with all the time?"

There it was again, that stir. She looked up at him at this point, and saw that he was taking his own gloves off. She stared at him, confused by his actions; until he took her own hand in his. And Larxene couldn't bring herself to reject him. He started massaging her skin gently, and she noticed that he'd made his hands warmer. The pain was going away quickly, but she let him continue even when it was gone.

Neither of them could remember the last time they'd had direct skin-to-skin contact like this. Certainly not with each other, and they'd known and been with each other for a long time.

Axel had probably realized how close they were and how borderline awkward the silence had become, because he stopped and back away just slightly. She almost whimpered at the loss of heat, but then she remembered that she was the _Savage Nymph_, damn it, where was her dignity?

"Um… better?" He asked uneasily.

She clenched her hand a few times, "Y-yeah…. Thanks…?"

"Any time, hon." He said, putting his gloves back on.

And that same place from before fluttered again. Some area in the back of her mind that remembered that playful aura; _was he back_? Some weaker part of her wanted to hug him, but she didn't.

They simply stared at each other until they heard the familiar sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening, and Marluxia appeared. He stared at them briefly as they put some distance between themselves, then averted his attention to the glowing orb on the other side of the room.

"I believe there's a problem with Vexen."

Axel looked at her for a bit longer before replying with a smooth "Is there now?" and heading to the side of the orb as well.

And Larxene began cursing loudly in her head as she pulled her own glove back on and followed him. The aura was gone, the sense of what once was. Now it was just that cold exterior that was present in all of them and could be felt if they concentrated hard enough.

_They were just nothings after all._

––

**A/N:** I seem to like the idea of Larxene without her gloves, cause I've mentioned it a few times x3 I'm sorry for making Marly an asshole, but I believe they're all assholes deep down; it's that "Nobody personality" popping up every once in a while. Did you catch the foreshadowing line, btw?

This is an aspect of their relationship I'd like to just sit down and write about; just to get the idea down of how they go from being such good friends, to how he is in CoM. Cause I've got my own reason x3


	10. Dark

**A/N:** Another all dialogue, cause those are fun in these kinds of situations. I thought this up while watching a Larxel vid to "Light My Candle" from Rent x3 Sadly, that video's not there anymore…

* * *

"How long does it take to fix a stupid generator? It's been _all day_."

"Well maybe if you hadn't overcharged and destroyed the damn thing, it wouldn't be taking this long."

"Excuse me for being eager to get out of the dark."

"Aw, is Larxy afraid of the dark?… _Ow_."

"What'd I hit?"

"My side."

"Damn, too bad, I was aiming for your-"

"Moving over here now, thanks."

"How 'bout you start being useful and, I dunno, make some fire?"

"For the same reason you're not making any lightning. I'm saving my energy. You know I can't keep a continuous flame going for too long."

"Yeah, yeah, me neither."

"So…. You wanna do something?"

"What can we do in the dark other than stare into space? Which we've been doing for five hours."

"I dunno…. I was hoping you were thinking of something during those five hours."

"We could just go to bed."

"No thanks, I'm saving myself for marriage."

"That's bullshit, and don't be such a pervert."

"Only with you darlin'. I'm not tired though. Besides, the last time I got up, I tripped over you, the bed, and pretty much everything else."

"That would have been more awesome if you fell on something sharp."

"Sadistic little bitch."

"You love me."

"Hey, Sparky, did your Other go to high school or college?"

"Random ass question is random as hell, Ashes. But, yes, I did, why?"

"Just that, being in the dark's making me think of Seven Minutes in Heaven. You ever play that?"

"No, but I've heard of it. That's where you go into a closet and make out or something right?"

"I'm surprised you've never played it. I've seen you drunk."

"Meh, didn't really interest me."

"Would you be interested now?"

"Are you saying you want to kiss me?"

"Erm, um… No, I, uh, meant when Luxord breaks out the beer again. Not… now."

"Aw, you hurt my non-existent feelings..."

"Well it's not like I can kiss you if I can't see you."

"Oh, look-it that, my element makes a light source."

"_Damn you!_"

"Fine, it's gone. I'm just teasing. It's not like we really have the Heart to kiss each other, now do we?"

"Hm… I'm willing, just at a different time."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I'll keep it."

"Oh, shi- move your hand."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? _Just move it_."

"Where is it?"

"Axel-!"

"I think I'll keep it here."

"_Axel!_"

* * *

**A/N:** I'll leave that last part to your imaginations. I do love writing their interactions cause they've got some great chemistry. I do think that was their way of confessing that they like each other though x3 Before he moved his hand.

Also, as a note to how I personally view the fandom, I believe they have the organ hearts. From what I've read, the "heart" spoken of in KH is not the actually beating one. I show this difference capitalizing Heart if it's the emotional one.


	11. WC: Kiss

**A/N:** Here's a Writer's Choice, and I choose "Kiss." Also, it's another comic idea I decided to convert to story form x3

* * *

"Listen, all I'm saying is that if you like Naminé, then you should just tell her."

"It's not that simple, Axel."

"And why not?"

"We're Nobodies, for starters. I'm not _supposed_ to like her, and so I'm not even sure if I do!"

Roxas was starting to think that asking Axel for "romantic advice" had been a bad idea. He felt rather obligated to ask though, since they were best friends and all. He'd asked Larxene to come along as well, hoping her feminine instincts would know what to do; but she hadn't cared in the slightly and was no help at all as she simply stood with them reading one of her weird books.

"You're just thinking too much into this." Axel said.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Roxas replied.

"OK, look. You both seem to be oddly special cases here in our world of "Nobody equals no feelings", and therefore an enigma to me. That being said, I think you should just go up and kiss her."

"_What? _No, I can't do that!"

"Sure you can, it's easy, watch."

Larxene was growing bored of this conversation and had started to leave, until Axel took her by the arm, tugged her back around and kissed her full on the lips. Roxas was almost as shocked as she was. The kiss didn't last very long; and it broke apart when Larxene slapped Axel across the face. They stared at each other, and Roxas thought she was probably going to kill him.

To his immense shock and borderline disgust, she lunged at him, kissing him harder than the Key of Destiny _ever_ thought two people should kiss, pressing him against a wall.

Roxas watched in traumatized silence as the two went at it; among the mass of black and _oh god, _he could see random sparks of lightning and fire. It reminded him of something he read in one of Vexen's biology books; something about Tasmanian Devils and how their courtships were more like fights. This wasn't as violent, but it was certainly as frightening.

And it was over before Roxas had a chance to loudly proclaim that he was still there. Larxene broke away, running a hand through her hair to fix it, picked up her book, and walked away like nothing had happened. Roxas stared dryly at Axel as he fixed his own spikes, and smirked back.

"And believe it or not, we've never kissed before."

"If she ends up pregnant in the near future, I will _not_ be surprised."

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Roxas x3 Man, I love Larxene.


	12. Storm

A/N: Thanks for more reviews, everyone x3 It's great to know I'm doing Axel and Larxene justice. And don't worry "Em," I don't mind anonymous reviews :3

* * *

Axel would have to say, in the time he'd known her, Larxene was at her most interesting when a storm was coming, and especially when it was actually happening. Similarly to how he could tell when a day would be unusually hot, or how Demyx could sense the rain, she could feel when a thunderstorm was on its way. And she made everyone else aware as well, because her lightning had a little bit more bite to it.

On the day (or night rather; it was always night in this world) of a storm, always without fail, she'd drag him to that one hallway that had windows that ran from the ceiling to the floor - neither of their rooms had windows, but it didn't matter since this spot had the best view anyway. She'd take her place right up against the glass, and he'd either be next to her or leaning on a nearby wall; which was the case tonight.

"How can you be so sure this isn't just a rain shower? Maybe there won't be any lightning, hm?"

"Oh, there will be. I can feel it. I've been charging up all week."

"I know, I felt that. I'd think you were sick if you weren't so giddy."

True to her word, the room was soon lit by the familiar white flash, followed almost immediately by the clap of thunder. And Larxene squealed in that happy way all females do in some point in their life.

He found it downright fascinating, really, how excited thunderstorms made her. How the slightest hint of a rumble in the sky or electricity in air got her pressed against a window, giggling insanely; it reminded him of a cat in heat. He couldn't tell if it was the power surge she got from the charged particles, or the sight of the lightning itself.

But at the same time, he also found himself staring distractedly into a lit candle or fireplace if he happened to come across one; she'd roll her eyes and pull him away, but she never judged. And no one said anything about Demyx when he stood outside in the rain. So who was he to question the Nymph? All he knew was that it entertained him greatly.

"Demyx so owes me."

"Why's that, hon?"

"Lightning was about to hit 'em, but I made it go the other way."

"You really are a wonder, kitten."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** Larxene is very cat like to me, lol. This idea's been in my head for a while, but it kinda finalized itself while I was listening to "_That Summer_" by Garth Brooks. The chorus just screams Larxene, and I'm very tempted to make a Larxel vid to it xB


	13. Kids

It was one of those "I'm-so-bored-I-might-die" kind of days, as they hadn't been given any missions lately, and Luxord was too busy with his own to throw any kind of party, or poker game. So they were lounging in his room like they always did. Larxene had stolen the bed, so Axel sat on floor. She was lying on her stomach on the part of the mattress that was above him with her chin in his hair and her arms around his shoulders; and he was idly running one hand over one of her arms while flipping through that sadistic book she liked.

"Hey Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder… what will happen if this whole plan works?"

"What plan, hon?"

"Mansex's. We're… supposed to get our hearts back right? And be whole again?"

"That's what Xemmy told us."

"What happens after that?" She started tugging absentmindedly on one of his spikes.

"Hmm…. I never really thought about that." He moved so he was sitting on the bed properly next to her; and she took the book away from him, sitting up with him. "I suppose we just try to have a normal life again?"

"Really? I don't think we'll ever be normal after what we've all been through. We're all screwed in the head, especially the Seniors." She laughed slightly. "I can't imagine Mansex like a normal Somebody all."

"No, he wouldn't be normal would he? Probably scare children all the time."

"What do you think it'd be like though? To have the Somebody life again?"

"You're rather thoughtful today, aren't you?" He said, ruffling her hair.

"What, you don't wonder about this kind of stuff?" She replied, swatting his hand away. "You've been here longer then me."

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. "Yeah, but I'm just here to make the Organization look awesome and cause general tomfoolery with you and Demyx."

"Dumbass."

"But to answer your question…." He paused to think, drumming his fingers on her hip. "Maybe we'll all go our separate ways? You know the Seniors aren't as close as us Newbies are. Maybe…I dunno, maybe you and I could settle down somewhere."

"You and me? Why do you figure?" She smirked at him.

"Cause you love me, baby."

"Oh sweetie, you know I hate you."

"Your eyes say otherwise."

"F-"

"No need for language, Sparky. But, c'mon, it's possible. Look at us now, seriously."

She sighed, defeated when she realized they were indeed sitting like most couples would. "Maybe. Ok…. Fine. Let's pretend then; what happens after that?"

"What do couples do?"

"I dunno…. Have kids?"

And he started laughing, quite hard and loudly. "Oh, god, Larxene. You? _With kids?_"

"_Hey!_" She stopped though, thinking it over. "No, you're right, that was stupid. I wouldn't make a very good parent. And neither would you, jackass." She added as he continued to laugh into her shoulder.

"No, I wouldn't either. Probably better then you though." He stopped when she slapped him in the face with her book, then continued like it hadn't happened. "But I will say: if I had to pick a gene pool to mix with mine, I think your's would be a suitable match."

"You're such a pig." She rolled her eyes, stopping his hands, which had started rubbing her belly seductively.

"_How was that pig like?_"

"You just are, Axel. Deal with it honey."

"So you don't think my genes should be passed down?"

"No. Never. I established this already."

"Now you're just being a bitch."

"You want your genes in this bitch pool?"

"Can't think of where else they'd go."

"If we weren't implying the act of _reproduction_, I'd probably find that charming."

* * *

**A/N:** This is a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be. 0_0 They love to talk apparently. It's hard to make them have an actual conversation without fighting for some kind of dominance. The family prompts are rather hard, and though it was tempting to write Larxene preggers, I decided to stay within the set up canon x3 Maybe someday though, cause that's an adorable idea; and they'd make cute ORANGE HAIRED babez.

I feel like I don't have a proper balance of narration text and dialogue, but they're not doing much other than sitting, so there wasn't much to say. (lol "Bitch pool" where do I come up with Larxene's lines? xB )


	14. Ex Lover

**A/N:** This was inspired by "_How Do I Just Stop_" by Richie McDonald; especially the line I use in the summary. It made me consider something I don't think I've actually ever sat down and thought about; what was it like for Axel when he returned to the World That Never Was without his best friend?

* * *

Axel's return from Castle Oblivion hadn't been what he expected. He'd been hoping that he'd receive a much higher ranking, thus respect and power, within the Organization, but that wasn't the case. They acknowledged that he got rid of the traitors, but there was still the matter that half of their members were dead, and even Naminé was gone; yet _he_ returned. There was no witnesses, nothing to explain the reason for the deaths of the Senior members…. So they had no choice but to blame him. He got nothing, only a slightly lower rank than before.

Part of him believed that Xemnas knew; had known the whole time. But that didn't matter. He guessed he had to be thankful; getting rid of the traitors was probably the only thing keeping him from being killed.

Axel spent the rest of that day simply roaming the Castle; none of the members wanted anything to do with him, even his fellow neophytes, not that he had the heart to face Demyx or Roxas. Of course, right. He had no Heart. He remembered that now.

He remembered what it was like about a year ago. How lonely and quiet the halls used to be. How the arena was simply a battlefield, nothing more. How… _boring_ and _worthless_ his life was. Because the Castle was nothing.

He didn't forget; no, it was impossible for him to. But he found himself searching, he couldn't help it. When something's missing, then you try to find it right? It was only habit, really; he couldn't bring himself to even want to deny it. He purposely avoided the Library and looking down the hall of their dorms.

That night he found himself lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, but his eyes were closed, just waiting; and waiting. But there was nothing. He reached out, trying to hear the signs of a Corridor beginning to open, to smell that vaguely smoky scent that was almost like his, to _feel_ that presence that calmed him down while arousing his senses all at once.

But there was nothing. It'd never been like this before, he could _always tell_. He concentrated until he thought he would explode from the pounding throb in his chest, and the ache of what was no longer there. Nothing, nothing at all, just…. Pain.

He let out an angry, frustrated cry; his pillow suddenly combusted and was hurled at the ceiling. He summoned a portal, and went to the first place that crossed his mind, which happened to be the arena. This ended up making him feel worse, as a slew of memories hit him hard, sending him to his knees.

_What had he done? Why did this happen? Why didn't he think ahead, why didn't he consider that this would happen? When did power suddenly become more important? What was he supposed to do now?_

_**What was he supposed to do without her?**_

The raging inferno that followed soon after began to destroy the arena, and threatened to spread to the rest of the Castle. And it was Demyx who managed to stop the destruction, by flooding the entire room, exhausting himself but effectively weakening and stopping the uncontrollable wildfire. Eight and Nine just stared at each, panting heavily; and the latter broke the silence by asking what_ the hell _was_ wrong_.

Xemnas had ordered the now submissive Flurry to the dungeons; temporarily, he'd said, until Number Eight was in a more suitable state of mind. Demyx and Roxas had come to console him, asking _what was wrong _with him, but also saying it'd be okay.

No, he'd said. It wouldn't be okay. Because she was gone; she wasn't coming back. It'd never be okay again.


	15. Hospital

A/N: So here's the start to a little series I like to call the "Larxene gets her ass kicked" series lol. There're only about three of them, they're short, and really only serve to get me back into my writing groove while knocking out a few element prompts along the way. Enjoy x3

* * *

There were times when Axel wished he hadn't taken a liking to the newest member. Sure, she was good company and he was fond of having her around. But if he hadn't gotten so close to her, he wouldn't be so damn worried whenever Demyx or Luxord told him that Larxene was in the Infirmary Wing. Again.

So of course, he found her sitting on one of the beds in the wing, with Vexen wrapping her arm in bandages. He noted that she was pouting and looked like she did _not_ want to be there.

"Who'd she piss off this time?" He asked as he made his way over to the pair.

"Xemnas." Vexen replied dryly.

"_Xemnas?_ Larxene, why the hell did you do _that_?"

She just shrugged in response, and Axel ran a hand over his eyes.

Vexen finished with her arm, and told her, "You should heal quickly, as we all do. You're lucky he went easy on you, Nymph. Honestly, I don't understand what's happened to this Organization. New members used to show _respect_." He glared at her, and she returned it ten fold.

"If by new you mean Saïx, Vex." Axel spoke up, smirking. Vexen glared at him as well.

"Yes, it did start with you, didn't it? All this insolence." And he left via portal, muttering about random things neither of them cared about.

"He is right though." Axel said seriously to the Nymph. She stared at him with an odd mixture of curiosity and boredom. "You've been here, what, two, three months now? You should know better then to take on _Xemnas_ of all people. You _are_ lucky he didn't kill you."

"Hm, nothing a few potions couldn't cure."

"Yeah, sure now. But in case you haven't realized it yet, _Sparky_, Xemnas is dangerous. And not like how every other member here is. I mean annihilate, utterly destroy, _screw you're shit up_, dangerous. Don't you get that?"

He stared at her intently, but she wasn't really paying attention and her eyes wandered. "…. I'm sorry, what?"

"Damn it Larxene!"

"Oh, _come on_," she said, getting up and standing in front of him. "Am I not allowed to have a little fun while I'm here?"

"…. You're gonna go get yourself in more mischief aren't you?"

"Yup."

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

* * *

A/N: I'm not really sure why Larxene likes to stir up battles with the stronger members who could kill her so easily; though at the same time it makes perfect sense x3


	16. Air

**A/N**: As a note, these are squeals to each other, or partners, but I wouldn't say they're all _right_ after each other (cause I don't think Miss Larxy would be that stupid x3). I will say, they're all around the beginning of Larxene's membership into the Organization, give or take a few weeks. Also, I'm using "Air" as a synonym for "Wind" here.

* * *

Axel was roaming the halls, bored as hell and wondering where Demyx, Larxene, Xigbar, or Luxord were; really, those four were the only members here worth hanging out with, cause they weren't as serious as everyone else.

A portal suddenly opened in front of him; but before he had time to register this fact, something was shoved out and hit him hard. He held on to it by reflex and he immediately recognized the angry curses and rants as his sparky blonde friend. "Larxene, what the-?"

"She needs to learn how to control herself."

He looked up and noticed Xaldin was standing in from of them, his arms crossed and looking rather pissed.

"Ah, Xaldin, my good man. My apologizes for this one." Axel said, wrapping his arms securely around Larxene's middle and holding her closer. "Somehow she got off her leash. So glad you found her."

She squeaked angrily at that, struggling against his grip; he responded by holding her tighter and lifting her up slightly. "Now, now, be a good girl, Sparky."

"I must warn you both." Xaldin spoke up, "I won't be so lenient next time."

"I accept your challenge." Larxene snapped, struggling harder, but stopped when one of his lances was suddenly in her face. Lancer and Nymph stared at each other, until she submitted with a glare and a low growl. Xaldin left with a quick nod to Axel.

"See what you did now?" The Flurry said to the seething female, who'd gone rather limp in his arms, pouting. "Bad girl, no dinner tonight."

She answered by electrocuting him.

* * *

A/N: Their position here is rather adorable for some reason x3 lol, Xaldin; I don't use him nearly enough.


	17. Earth

Last one in this little series, really short.

* * *

Axel was currently sitting in the Library, flipping through a book about fire, and wondering why Larxene wasn't there, as she usually was. He didn't really care to go find her though, since it wasn't like they ever made a conscious effect to seek out the other; but he _was_ rather lonely, and her angry rambles made interesting company. Well, he wasn't alone per say, since Zexion was there too… But they never talked much.

His thoughts were interrupted when Luxord suddenly appeared out of a portal next to him. "Ah, good, Axel. I was hoping to find you here."

"Greetings my fine British friend. What can I help you with?" Axel said, standing up.

"Lexaeus wanted to make it clear that if Larxene is to threaten him again, he will not be afraid to hit her with all he has."

"… Alright uh… good to know, thanks?"

"That being said, I do believe I saw a flash of lightning before I left to find you."

"Son of a _bitch!_ _Damn it Larxene!_"

* * *

Gee, I should just rename this whole story to "Damn it Larxene" cause Axel's always saying it.


	18. Seed

Ok, so, tryin' to crank out some more x3 I'm starting to get back into the Zelda fandom, and I'm worried that I'll stop working on this (since I have a hard time obsessing over more than one fandom) so hopefully writing more will keep me focused.

So here, have some Aerith x3

* * *

Every once in a while, Larxene would feel the need to return to Traverse Town and visit with Aerith. She had no idea _in hell _how the flower girl had come to captivate her so much, but she had. Aerith had also introduced the Nymph to her friends Yuffie and Leon. Yuffie was well, much too hyper and annoying, but Leon was interesting. He kinda reminded her of Zexion, only quieter.

Larxene had returned the favor by bring Marluxia along to one of her visits. The two had gotten along as well as Larxene had thought they would; Aerith even brought out Marly's talkative side, though Larxene found their flower talk rather boring. She was actually pretty surprised that Aerith never questioned where any of them came from.

In this visit, Larxene was bringing Axel, though she'd actually been hoping to avoid that. Normally she wouldn't care, but she was somewhat worried about the Flurry's influence on someone as innocent as Aerith. She was surprised, however, to find that Axel was quite polite with the flower girl; no unnecessary flirting at all like she'd been expecting. He'd even fallen back on his nickname tendency and started calling her various flower parts.

They were currently watching Aerith tend to her makeshift garden, something Larxene tended to do from time to time here, just sit and watch; then Axel pulled something out of his coat.

"Oh, I almost forget. Here, Petals, these are from Marly." He said, tossing Aerith a small package. "I think they're seeds," he added when she looked confused. "I wouldn't use them though; you never know what kind of weird things he comes up with… or whether Vexen's been experimenting on them."

"Oh, well… Okay, tell him I said thank you." She replied, standing up and walking a small distance away to either put them away or get… some garden related thing Larxene didn't really care about.

"Gee, you're right there, Larx." Axel said quietly to her. "She really is insufferably adorable."

"Mm-_hm_." She replied, also keeping her voice down.

"I didn't know anyone could be that happy all the time."

"Yeah, me neither. But she makes it appealing somehow."

"You didn't say anything about her having such a nice body though."

"_What?_ Axel, I told you not to be like that with her!" She hissed.

"Hey, I saw you staring at her chest."

"Hmph. Like it's _my _fault her boobs are just _there_."

"Like her ass; which is also nice."

"Um… I can hear you guys…." Aerith suddenly chimed in. They both looked over and saw her standing rather awkwardly.

Larxene just let her eyes wonder around to random places, not really knowing what to do, until Axel spoke up, "My apologizes, Aerith; it's rude to talk about people behind their backs like that. We won't do that again."

"Um, thank you Axel." Aerith said, smiling slightly.

"You are extremely adorable and have a very nice ass."

Aerith blushed profusely and Larxene slapped him hard enough to send him to the ground.

* * *

Random idea that came to me because of some Crisis Core clips, where Aerith is at her cutest. Seriously if she was real, I'd just sit and stare at her all day. Because she's _that_ delightful.


	19. Rain

This was born out of my love of all things formal, such as slow dancing and bowing as a way of polite flirting. That, and it's about time for another fluffy one.

* * *

She really had no idea why she'd let him lead her out to the Altar of Naught. He'd just asked her if she wanted to take a walk with him and she'd agreed. She supposed she really shouldn't question him, as it seemed like an unspoken agreement to not question the motives of their fellow members (unless of course it was something huge.) She didn't really know why this was, but she guessed that was the reason she got away with some of the things she did. Besides, it wasn't like they hadn't traveled to various parts of the Castle before; they'd been here loads of times.

No, quite honestly, she was more concerned with the fact that, according to Demyx, it was going to rain soon; and they were both in the most open part of the Castle.

"So, Axe…. Any particular reason why we're here?"

"Hm, I'm mostly just checking up on Kingdom Hearts." He said over his shoulder. He looked back at the large heart shaped moon, visible through a gap in the grey clouds, for a while before turning around and facing her. "But I do like just hanging out here every once in a while. Get some fresh air and all that. It gets boring just sitting around the castle and this place has the best view, don't you think?"

"Sure. But in case you forgot, it's gonna rain soon. And you hate rain more than I do."

He looked up at the clouds forming above them and shrugged, walking a bit closer to her. "Then we'll just leave before it starts."

"It's funny when you get wet though." She said with a slight smirk. "You making hissing sounds."

"Least I don't run the risk of killing myself."

"Now you're just being mean." She pouted.

"I just consider it one of your endearing qualities, honey." He ruffled her hair and gave a quick tilt of his head, signaling her to follow him. He headed to area of the Alter that connected to the rest of the Castle, and leaned against the wall. "How do you shower, by the way? Uh, if you don't mind me asking." He added quickly at the look she gave him.

"Nah, I don't mind." She said, standing in front of him. "_Alone_. Without any chances of getting angry. When I'm sick I just see what happens. Change the subject quickly so I know you're no longer imagining me naked."

"But isn't that a way to make it easier to talk to people?"

"Not when someone's as big of a pervert as you."

"Touché my dear."

"Besides, why would you need to do that with me?" She inquired, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. His response was to lean forward until their foreheads were almost touching, a smirk ever present on his face. "On second thought, don't answer that."

But he did anyway, "Because, Larxene, you are a very attractive lady."

"Hm, really now?" She replied with a smirk of her own. She didn't show it in the slightest, but she was surprised at how much she wanted to kiss him. Maybe she would have, if it was another time, another being. "Contrary to popular belief, flattery will get you everywhere."

"Really?" He seemed genuinely excited. "How far we talkin'?"

"Whoa don't get _too_ happy there, Wildfire. I'm not _that_ easy." She said, with that gesture she tended to do with her index and little fingers up. She shook her head when he looked disappointed. "You're such a pig. Though I will say… you treat me better than most of the guys I used to know. And _they_ had hearts."

"Damn. Really?" He was borderline stunned from the confession, considering he'd never heard Larxene mention her past matters of the Heart, and he never thought he was very "gentlemanly" with her, even though they flirted all the time. Maybe he was without noticing?

"Mm-hm. I haven't heard some of your lines since my high school prom."

"Prom huh? You went to prom?"

"Yeah, it wasn't very good though. You'd think something as fancy as that would have slower music."

"Hmm…. I agree with you there. I didn't go to mine, but I heard it could have been better." He took her hand and led her to the middle of the Alter of Naught. He turned and faced her and she couldn't figure out the look on his face.

"What are you up to…?"

"Nothing." He said, then took a few steps back and bowed to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, laughing outright.

"Flattering you, duh." He answered, putting his hands on her waist.

She rolled her eyes as she took the hint and slid her arms around his neck. "You're really stupid sometimes, Axel."

"That's why you love me, Sparkplug."

"…Yeah."

They didn't really care that there was no music, and they didn't really do much other than sway, throw some light banter back and forth, turn a bit, and maybe the occasional spin. But they found themselves wishing more than ever that they had their Hearts back. It wasn't very long before music suddenly _did_ start playing; though they figured Demyx was just practicing. But they hadn't even noticed that it's started to rain.

Mostly because they weren't getting wet.

"Wait, what the hell?" Axel spoke up, looking around. When he looked upward, he saw what looked like some kind of floating puddle, that appeared to be absorbing the rain drops directly above them.

"I think Demyx is paying me back for that time I saved him from a stray bolt." Larxene guessed shrugging.

"Guess I owe him one then. I'd hate for just a nice moment to be ruined."

"By me electrocuting myself?"

"Well, actually I meant by me making hissing sounds. But, yeah, that too."

* * *

_**Wow**_, I wish this couple was canon.


	20. WC: Drunk

When new members were introduced into the Organization, usually Xemnas's approval was enough of a rite of passage. But that was probably because they were all males; guys just fought naturally, and the only exception to that was Demyx; and even then he could fight when he wanted to. When the first female joined, that was a whole different ball game.

Though Axel could vouch for her fighting abilities, most of the guys wanted to see her prove it. They wanted to see if she could be "one of the guys."

So Luxord purposed a drinking contest. Because drinking hard ass liquor was apparently _masculine_. Well, Larxene was quite intent on proving that wrong.

They'd had "parties" like this before, all consisting of VII and over (Xigbar and Xaldin joining if they pleased) and it usually had the same thing happen over and over: Saïx would purposely get smashed first, as to endure the fact that he was associating with the lessers. Demyx didn't usually drink, but he'd be out cold quickly when he did. Marluxia wasn't a heavy drinker, so he was fine most of the time. The ones left would continue to get drunk off their asses until they all passed out. And this typically lasted a while, because Luxord and Xaldin had extremely high tolerances for alcohol.

Which was probably why they were the ones Larxene had to go up against. The rules were simple: whoever passed out or puked first lost.

The "contest" was actually quite different from their usual gathering, in that most of them, aside from the three, weren't drinking; the exceptions were that Xigbar _was_, and Saïx was out in a stupor in a corner, off in his own world and pretending he _wasn't_ there. Everyone else just watched.

Axel sat on the couch a bit away, keeping on eye on his "new friend" and thinking this was rather stupid; though, yes, it was amusing. Especially since they were all starting to spout off random tidbits of conversation. (Luxord had just announced that he loved all of them, Xaldin… didn't, and Larxene admitted that some of the men had nice asses, but she apparently wasn't drunk enough to say which ones.)

Xigbar was currently out cold, slumped over a clearly distressed Demyx, and Marluxia was trying to get the Freeshooter up without getting caught in the mess. Saïx had left, muttering something about _imbeciles;_ Axel had stolen Xigbar's unfinished bottle, though wasn't feeling the effects yet. There was a copious amount of empty bottles laying around the table the other three were at.

Luxord by this point had fallen off his chair, swearing off British terms, then falling silent. He suddenly called out "Mah money's on th' girl!" before snoring loudly.

"You don't _have_ to do this, Larx." Axel said to the Nymph, who was quite flushed and had her head in her arms. "This isn't that big of a deal, and I really don't think you can beat Xaldin anyway."

"Yeah," she slurred. "Not that big a deal. So stop bitchin'."

"Fine then. Get sick over nothing."

"I _will_."

Marly had long given up trying to "save" Demyx, who was now out as well, because Axel given him his beer. The remaining two awake just sat and watch the staring contest between Xaldin and Larxene, though they wondered if the female could actually see anything since her eyes looked so out of focus.

"Gee, maybe this'll stop if we just pour the stuff on them." Axel muttered, tired of this game; he would have left a while ago if he hadn't felt that looking after Larxene was his responsibility.

"I'm surprised she's made it this far." Marluxia replied.

And not long after that was said, Xaldin fell out of his chair.

Larxene let out a triumphant "Ha!" before letting herself hit the table face first.

Marluxia clapped dully, saying to Axel before leaving, "I trust you have this under control?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got this."

––

"So how's it feel to be one of the guys?"

"Fluffy."

The collapsed bodies were normally just left where they fell until morning, but Axel brought Larxene back to his room this time. She was draped incorrectly over his bed and he sat next to her, just watching and waiting for her to go to sleep. Only she suddenly didn't seem to want to, as she kept rambling on about nothing (such as how he was her only and best friend, and he had to assure her that, no, the room was _not_ shrinking), or giggling insanely. And he was not aware that'd they'd known each other long enough for her to flirt _that_ much with him. He actually found that amusing.

"Hey Axel."

"What?"

"Did you know your hair's red?"

"Thanks for telling me, hon." He poked her in the side, and that caused her to roll over onto her back for some reason.

"How would we know if your head was on fire?"

"Good question, ask me that later and maybe I'll have an answer. Any more questions?"

"Uh-huh."

"What?"

"Is the ceiling supposed to… go all… different places?"

"_Please_ don't tell me you're about to puke."

"Kay I won't."

"_Damn it._"

* * *

There's a Roseanne reference in there, btw x3


	21. Music

When I first thought up "Rain," I had a rather hard time trying to decide if I wanted that to be _Rain_ or _Music_. In the end, I figured I'd just have Music be that in a different point of view x3 So have some Demyx, cause we all love him.

* * *

He thought they were crazy to be out there. Yeah, sure, it was only a little rain, but why _those_ two of all people would feel the need to be outside when rain was coming was beyond him. Maybe they didn't believe him? No, they had to, they always did; just like how he always believed them about their weather predictions.

While he was pondering this, they'd moved out of his line of vision, so he went back to tuning his sitar. He hoped they went back inside; he knew how much water weakened them both, and he'd hate for them to get sick. Well, and there was the fact that Larxene could potentially kill herself, but she usually only shocked herself when she was angry, and she was with Axel. He wouldn't do something to upset her if they got soaked by a downpour. If anything he'd do what he could to keep her dry.

This got him thinking a bit. Axel and Larxene's relationship was certainly a mystery to him. He'd never seen two people get on each other's nerves as much as they did, and no one else picked as many fights; the hallways were charred up almost daily. Sometimes he would seriously think they were trying to kill each other, and they _have_ sent themselves to the Infirmary more than once.

Even more amazing was that they had that same passion _with_ each other as they did against. If they were teamed up in a Tournament, he and Vexen would frequently high tail it outta there, as they both couldn't really stand high temperatures. And when he would stay (moral support as their friend, or as an opponent) he was usually left stunned by how well they worked together. They were great at combining their attacks (like how Axel's got this one move that sent fire pillars up and Larxene's got one that sends lightning _down_. If they do that at the same time, he was _done _within seconds; and scared to go near them for the rest of the day.) Larxene was fast as hell which left you confused for a minute, and by the time you regained your senses, you'd be hit with a wall of fire. They were frightening and _hot_; and not in a good way…. Sorta.

What tended to get to him when he actually sat back and watched them was how much they seemed to care for each other. Sometimes they'd take an attack for the other, or if say, Axel somehow knew Lexaeus was going to aim his next attack at Larxene, he'd give all he could just to stop it. Demyx had brought this up with them before, but they'd denied it.

They hated each other, yet they loved each other.

Sometimes he almost believed it; that they'd bypassed the limitations of lacking a Heart and fallen for each other. Though he knew that was just being hopeful. But he was _sure_ they were in some kind of "phantom love" that would become full blown love once they got their hearts back. That just had to be it. Why else would they always come back to each other after a huge fight? Why were they always in his room? Why were they just _always_ together? Sure, some would say it was just a friends thing, but Demyx knew better. "Friends" didn't sneak little glances or touches when they thought no one was looking. Friends didn't have staring contests just to look into the other's eyes. Friends don't _flirt_ like that. Demyx noticed all of this, though they'd never admit to doing any of them.

And he certainly was able to see what was happening down there on the Alter of Naught. What were they doing? Dancing? They really should have gone back inside when they had the chance; the rain would be here any minute.

He had to admit those two were indeed crazy; both mentally and for each other. Oh well, whatever made them happy. They all needed something to help them feel alive and if Axel found that with Larxene, and she with him, Demyx felt he had no right to judge. If anything, he felt that he should do what he could to help them.

Besides, he thought as he opened his window a bit and strummed his sitar, he still needed to thank Larxene for that one time. It was the least he could do.

* * *

Aw, don't we all love Demyx? x3

I've seen these battles on Youtube that I think were done in Final Mix+ that had Sora and Riku against Axel and Larxene. They're an _amazing_ team seriously. Demyx has every right to be frightened.


	22. WC: Food

"Hey Larx."

"Did I say you could come into my room?"

"No, but you barge into my room without permission all the time."

"Touché. What do you want?"

"Demyx and I were gonna go pick up some food. You want anything?"

"What are you getting?"

"I dunno, probably just whatever fast food joint we find."

"Wow, you men don't care at all about what you eat huh?"

"Says the one who'd live off chocolate if she could."

"Yes, if I _could_. I can't, so I _don't_."

"Girls are odd."

"Whatever. If you wanna get me something, just make it better than fast food…. _What __**the hell **__is so funny?_"

* * *

I love Larxy's voice, but I can't help but laugh my ass off whenever I heard a Wendy's commercial.


	23. Curse

**A/N:** Sequel to _Drunk_ x3

* * *

The first thing Axel noticed when he woke up was his alarm clock going off. The second was that he was being electrocuted and said clock was destroyed. It took his sleep and shock induced mind a while to process, but then he remembered that Larxene hadn't left his room last night. Then he realized she was on his back.

"Larxene…" he mumbled, and got a grunt in response. "Why are you on me?"

She just made an incoherent noise before demanding him to shut up.

"You need to get up now, hon."

"Stop talking…."

"Really, I'm not so sure you're supposed to be here."

"_Shut up._"

"Larxene?"

"Stop yelling at me…."

"I'm not-" He stopped and stared dryly at the wall for a minute before pushing himself up, causing her to roll off his back with a groan. "You're hung-over." He stated with amusement.

"Am I?" she muttered, looking completely out of it.

"Your head hurt?"

"Oh _god_ yes."

"You are." He shifted to lie on his side, propped up with an elbow. "We should go get you some water." He said as she buried her face into his pillow.

"Why?"

"Luxord said you get hangovers because of dehydration."

"He'd know, wouldn't he? I'm gonna kill him…."

"Hey, I told you not to do it."

"Shut up, or I'll kill you too."

"Fine then, you want me to kick you out of my room and let you suffer on your own?"

"… No."

"Cause that's what I should be doing. You're lucky I find it hard to stay away from you."

She hummed and stared at him through one eye. He wondered if she was going to ask why, but she just scooted closer to him, curling up against his chest, and moaning about it being "too bright."

"You're not gonna throw up on me, are ya?"

"No, I'm not nauseous, my head just hurts like hell."

"Aw, I feel bad for ya, hon."

"You should."

"Really?" He tapped the back of her head and she yelped.

"_Damn you!_"

* * *

**A/N:** Since this, and _Drunk_, takes place before they really became good friends, I tried to keep flirting and witty banter to a minimum, which was actually really hard to do x3


	24. Couple

"You know, Axel, I just don't get it."

"Get what, Lux?" Axel replied from his place on the couch, looking over at Luxord, who was currently finishing up a poker game with Xaldin, Xigbar, and Demyx (they'd all lost, of course, and were leaving.) Larxene was next to Axel, though asleep against his arm.

"Well, I don't want to make it sound unbelievable, or like I'm insulting you." Axel raised an eyebrow, and the Gambler continued, "I'm just curious about something."

"About?"

"You and Larxene."

"Hm? Why?"

"I'm just wondering how, in a group of eleven guys-"

"Twelve." Axel corrected.

"Number XIII happens to be a child, so I'm not counting him."

"Oh, sorry. Continue."

"Right. Well. Sometimes I just wonder how you managed to obtain the affections of the only female."

Axel looked confused. "What? C'mon, Lux, Larxene doesn't have affections. None of us do."

"Precisely my point." Luxord said, crossing his arms and nodding to Larxene, who was still asleep and now seemed to be hugging Axel's arm.

"I suppose some of the talk of the others just gets me thinking." Luxord continued when Axel didn't seem to have an answer. "Something about how 'Axel stole the only girl and it isn't fair.'"

"Who says this?"

"Xigbar, actually, though he may have been a tad drunk."

"Ah, I wouldn't be surprised to hear him say that sober."

"Demyx talks with me sometimes too, and the dynamics he sees with you is quite interesting." Axel couldn't really answer this either, so Luxord went on, "You both just make me wonder about the mechanics of the Heart, or without I should say. I was wondering if you had anything to say about the matter."

"Oh, well… no, not really. Uh… sorry?"

"Ah, don't be. I was just thinking out loud, I suppose." Luxord said, opening a portal behind him. "I will say though; I believe that were you to have Hearts, you two would have become a couple quite a while ago." With that, he left, leaving a rather perplexed Axel in his wake.

Axel actually wasn't so sure why he was so confused. Probably because it was Luxord, and Luxord made anything sound complicated. To be honest, he'd thought about what the Gambler had said before, but he'd always brush it off as nothing. But it was moments like these that made not having a Heart especially troubling, as he didn't know what was supposed to be normal or not.

Sure, he could causally say that he loved Larxene, and probably get away with being right. But part of him wanted to be able to say that he truly _loved_ her, but he couldn't; and it hurt to not be able to. He didn't think he'd ever be able to answer why she had picked him to be closest to, because she probably didn't even know herself.

He wanted their Hearts back; if anything just to get rid of the headaches.

* * *

A/N: Hm, I probably should have written this when I thought it up a while back, cause I kinda started confusing myself on what Luxord was trying to say. But I guess that's OK, cause the whole KH dynamics is kinda confusing anyway x3

But if I was a guy in a group of many guys and one girl, I'd be kinda confused if she attached herself to _one_ of them, especially if she wasn't really supposed to x3

Also, I don't think I write Luxord sophisticated enough. =/


	25. Fire

Thank you all for the lovely reviews x3 They make me happy, and help me force myself to continue, even if I can't think of anything x3 I wrote up a little bit of a Zelda story, and got it out of my system, and though I'm on a [ever present, lol] Cloud/Aerith kick, I'm able to keep up my obsession with Larxel at the same time as Clerith (probably cause I have very little urge to write any Clerith; I don't think I can write Cloud) thus preventing any further inspiration loss.

I also finished an essay for college recently, so I decided to start writing up a bit more (a week without posting a story seems like such a long time 0_o) Stupid college, getting in the way of my writing…. And Brawl, Brawl does too. Damn it, Sheik, stop being so distracting.

* * *

Larxene was wondering if lighting the fireplace had been a good idea, since Axel hadn't said anything for a good twenty minutes, and it felt odd not having him talk, banter or not (though she supposed it wasn't really a bad thing, as he'd recently taken up a liking for teasing her about her hair; like he could talk.) She'd settled into watching him for several minutes, as he stared thoughtfully into the flames.

She didn't want to question his attraction to fire, as he didn't say anything about her when she did that; but lightning was fast and hit in different places, and when she watched a storm, it was always changing. Fire could spread and move, but in the Library's fireplace, it didn't do more then flicker. What was the fun in staring at it?

Oh well, not like she really cared. Though, at the same time, she was bored.

"What do you think about when you just stare at fire like that?" She asked, letting her head fall back onto the arm of the couch she was laying on.

"Nothing really." He said from his spot on a backwards chair. "I'm just admiring it. It calms me down…. Sometimes I think about its awesome power. I assume it's the same with your lightning, yes?"

She nodded, and turned back to her book. "I guess I understand that. But you know, Axel, there's not much point in just looking at it all day. It's not like it's going to walk away or anything."

He made an amused hum, and after a few moments, a small patch of orange colored flames were suddenly floating in her face, causing her to jump slightly.

"Shi- _warn_ me if you're gonna do that." She said, throwing him a quick glare before looking back at the fire. He laughed again, and made the flame twist around in the air for a bit, then formed it into the shape of a heart.

"Cute." She said with a slight eye-roll.

"Can't do that with lightning, now could you, Shadow-head?"

"My hair is _not_ like a Shadow."

"Yes it is, honey bunch."

"Oh shut your spiky ass _up_."

* * *

Something about Larxene here's really cute; I think I made her a lot more innocent then I usually do, 'cept for the swearing.


	26. She

She was extremely interesting to watch. He wasn't as much of a talker as she was, so whenever she started dominating a conversation, he'd sit back and analyze her when he thought she wasn't looking.

She loved to talk with her hands; nearly everything she said with emphasized with a shrug or dismissive wave or any gesture that was uniquely hers - some of which involved a random pointing motion with a finger, which she seemed to favor, and a certain thinking pose she always adapted when she was pondering or curious. His favorite was the sly one where she held up two fingers.

She loved mocking people, taking any opportunity she had to tease; he noticed when she really got into it, she tended to say "although" a lot, and he figured she did it just to keep the conversation going. The way she talked was usually sarcastic, and her favorite topics were rather disturbing; she took great joy in retelling every lovely detail of how she killed heartless if she happened to encounter some on her missions, giggling the whole time. Everything was just a toy to her.

Of course, he wasn't surprised by this at all, since her title had the word "savage" in it; and savage she was. He'd known that since the day he found her, when she tried to kill him for no apparent reason (and he was quite thankful that she'd calmed down considerably around him since.) He'd fought against and with her in Tournaments and he watched her sometimes when she trained. She was the fastest, out of all of them, like her lightning. She'd mastered a technique that utilized their ability to teleport, and she just came at you like an angry insect. She had great reflexes, and he'd tested this once when she was training with some dummies, by lighting the one she was headed for on fire. She _almost_ hit it, but managed to swerve behind it, and promptly electrocuted it and him.

He had to admit, yes, she was very much a bitch; but he liked that about her. Because she got really flustered and pissed whenever he reminded her how bitchy she could be; and this tended to start up banter between them, which would eventually lead to flirting if he was lucky. And he liked that; because even without a Heart, he could readily admit that she was extremely pretty.

He'd never actually say it out loud, but he adored her. He'd been pretty much hooked on her since the day he realized they were "friends." It was the hand gestures, the way she talked, what she talked about. How feisty she was, how fascinating she was to study, and how she could go from graceful to downright _confused_ in seconds.

It was the way she seemed to come to him when she didn't have to, and the way she almost made him feel whole again.

* * *

A/N: Yes I did go back and watch all her scenes in English while I was writing this x3 I've always found her mannerisms interesting; my favorite happens to be how, whenever she gets confused or says "What?" she looks/sounds down right bewildered x3


	27. Jealousy

Axel didn't care that Larxene was friends with Marluxia. Nope, not at all. Nor did he care when she went off to spend a little time with him (Axel had called it girl time, and she said it was the closest she got here.) No, really, he had no reason to care; he had friends outside of her, why shouldn't she outside of him? Though, granted, his friends were her friends, and he wasn't very fond of Marluxia, though he didn't dwell on that.

However, when she went to go talk with Marly, when she said she was going to hang out with him later, he cared a little. When this happened a few more times, he cared a little bit more. And that bothered him. So he went to go talk with the members that he felt would listen.

Demyx had said, "Dude, you're totally jealous."

And he said, "No, I can't be, I don't have a Heart."

Luxord had said, "It sounds to me like you might be a tad bit envious, Axel."

And he'd said, "No, damn it, that's not possible. And why the hell would I be?"

Xigbar had heard this and said "Wait, so you guys _aren't_ doing it?"

Axel threw some fire at him and left to go find someone who wouldn't talk about nonsense emotions. This happened to be his favorite flower girl.

He talked with her a lot, and it was to the point that pretending he wasn't a Nobody around her was as natural as he wanted it to be. So when he spoke to her about Larxene, it was rather easy to talk like a normal guy who was having troubles with his girlfriend and confused about his feelings.

Aerith had looked at him in a rather sly, knowing way and said, "Well it sounds to me like you're a little jealous of Marluxia."

"Oh god, you too? Stop looking at me like that! I'm not jealous!"

"You _are_. Why else would you be getting so defensive, hm?"

"I'm not, damn it!" Then he realized that he'd forgotten he didn't have a Heart. And he sat and thought about it. So he dug back to his former life to try to remember just what it was like to feel _jealous_….

"…. Oh, damn, I am, aren't I?"

"I think it's cute. You know, I had a feeling you liked her."

"…. Oh, damn, I do, don't I?"

* * *

I really like making Aerith their little buddy x3


	28. He

She hated him.

It seemed like every day he would do something to drive her up a wall (and if he really annoyed her, a wall would usually end up brunt.) She hated his hair, because when she said so, he'd mock hers. She hated most of the things he said, especially his stupid, god-damn catch phrase.

He picked fights with her all the time, and she didn't know why. Though deep down, she didn't mind that so much; she liked fighting, and she'd even admit that she liked fighting with him…. If only because he sometimes complimented her on whatever he felt like.

And oh, how she loathed that about him. How if she was having a bad day, he'd show up out of no where and throw a bar of chocolate at her. How he was always there to help her out if she gave in to the temptation of starting fights with members she shouldn't have. How if she had a particularly battle in a Tournament, he'd be there to see if she was okay. How he flirted with her; and how she flirted back.

She hated how much she cared for him, though she denied it vehemently. She admitted only to herself that she was only in his room all the time because she missed him when she was alone in her own. When he started talking about how good he looked, she said no on the outside, but yes mentally. She only allowed him to see the slight flush she'd get when he called her pretty; if only because the more she tried to hide it, the more obvious it became. She didn't really mind letting him know that not many guys treated her as nicely as he does.

Which was another thing she hated. How nice he always was to her, how he'd _somehow_ become her best friend. How he'd become her source of comfort and security. There was _one _thing she was afraid of, and he was the only one who knew what it was; and the sole reason was because she'd felt the _god-damned _need to hide behind him. It didn't help after that incident, though he teased her, he hugged her to make her feel better. Hugged her, damn it. And she didn't like to make unnecessary contact with him, because then she wouldn't want to pull away.

But when she really sat and thought about everything, all about him, what she hated the most was how he always made her forget she didn't have a Heart.


	29. Weakness

Inspired by a line in "He." I'm sure you're all wondering about what Larxene was referring to x3

* * *

It wasn't unusual to find Axel roaming the halls, but on this particular night, he was out because of a bad feeling. As he made his way outside, he heard the tell-tale grunts of people battling. He immediately recognized one of them as Larxene, but he couldn't tell who she was fighting. As he listened and tried to figure out who it was, Larxene suddenly appeared from around a corner and nearly ran into him.

"Whoa, Larxene, what's your hurry?" He asked, as she wasn't normally one to run from a battle. She responded by ducking behind him, clinging to him, and looking quite… terrified? He'd never seen her like that before.

He looked in the direction she'd come from, and a claymore was suddenly hurled into his line of vision, followed by a snarl. "_Saïx?_" Axel cried in disbelief, "You were fighting Saïx _outside_? Shit-!"

Number VII suddenly appeared next to his claymore, and he was clearly in his Berserker mode. Larxene made a noise, and Axel hushed her softly, stepping in front of her a bit more and waiting to see what Saïx was going to do. The Diviner seemed to be calming down, but Axel decided to not take any chances, and portaled them away (though not before summoning some fire in hopes of a distraction.)

He took Larxene to his room, where she flopped down on his bed with her arms wrapped around her; he sat down next to her. "So trying to take on Lexaeus and Xaldin is one thing. And _maybe_ Xemnas, because he likes to reserve his true power. But _Saïx_ where there's _moonlight_? Sparky, what the hell were you thinking?"

"He started it, actually." She said, pouting.

"Then why did you finish it?"

"Well, I didn't know! I've never seen him like that!"

"Oh, you haven't? I figured you'd been here long enough…." He paused and noticed she still looked upset. "What's wrong? He didn't scare you did he?"

"_No._"

"He did!"

She huffed defiantly and turned away from him.

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, Sparkplug." He said, hugging her. She struggled bit, but eventually let herself relax. "Saïx scares everyone. I think Demyx wet himself when he first fought him."

"Don't even think about comparing me to Demyx."

"My apologizes."

"That asshole's got some power behind him though." She muttered. "Tossed me around pretty good."

"Wait, he hurt you?"

"I believe that would be the definition of 'tossing someone around'."

Axel hummed, and stood up. "I suddenly feel the need to have a little chat with Number VII."

"What, why?"

"You think I'm gonna let someone get away with smacking my little buddy around with a _claymore_?"

"Oh, come off it, I've gotten beaten before."

"Yeah, by Seniors." He said, opening a portal. "Saïx is only one number above me. He's not _as_ intimidating."

"Wait no," she said, looking generally worried, "he'll kick your ass! Then who'll save mine?"

"Would _you_ save _mine_ if you heard my pitiful screams of terror?" Axel said, winking at her, but closing the portal nonetheless.

"No, I'd probably just laugh at you."

"That's my girl."


	30. Books

This came to mind while looking through a Digimon drabble community at LJ, oddly. I think Harry Potter was mentioned. I'm labeling this vaguely AU, because of the Harry Potter-ness, and I also imagine them not as Nobodies here, but it works either way; it's just dialogue, so it doesn't really matter.

Also, a word of caution: _**If by chance you have not read/finished the sixth Harry Potter book, then don't read this.**_ (You should, however, watch the sixth movie, because it is epic.)

(Disclaimer: the HP series is © JK Rowling.)

* * *

"What are you reading?"

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince."

"Pfft. Why?"

"Cause I haven't yet."

"Really? Wow, Axel, you're probably the only one who hasn't yet."

"Stop bullshitting Larxene."

"So I guess you've read the others?"

"Yeah, duh, why would I read the end of the series without reading the beginning?"

"I don't know, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Do you have to right now?"

"Yes. Have you spoiled it for yourself at all?"

"Ugh. _No_. Larx-"

"Hm. I haven't read it in a while. Has anyone died yet? Any battles, _blood?_"

"Sparky, go away. I'm trying to read in peace, and I don't need your weird sadistic ways distracting me."

"… Snape kills Dumbledore."

"_Oh, __**damn it **__Larxene! What the hell is __**wrong**__ with you?_"

* * *

Shrug. I dunno. I mostly wanted to just get this down and out of the way for some other ideas.


	31. Lovers

I'd also call this possibly AU, since the subject matter pretty much requires a Heart. I don't really know what kind of AU it would be though; maybe they're in High school. I _have_ been playing an idea in my head that involves them all living together, but I digress.

* * *

They rarely ever said "I love you."

Most people, even their friends, didn't know why they were together, or how. Demyx had seen the moment it happened first hand, and he later told Roxas and Naminé that he still didn't understand it. He'd walked in on another loud, angry, trading of insults and vulgar words and the occasional hit. Axel had been in the middle of saying something alone the lines of how she was a sadistic little nobody bitch who could never care about anyone unless they were handcuffed to a wall with a whip next to them, when Larxene suddenly grabbed him roughly by his collar and kissed him with more passion than Axel or anyone else thought she was capable of. He recovered quickly and kissed her back, hard enough to send them to the floor. Demyx had left - fled - after that.

That was about a year ago, and they were still together. Their dynamics amazed all of them (the ones who cared anyway.) They could be in a literal fist fight one minute, then curled up asleep on the sofa together the next. No one could really deny that they must have had some kind of feelings for each other (possibly lust?), but they didn't understand how they could form a relationship while throwing around so many "I hate you"s. They assumed maybe it was just a matter of catching them at the right moment.

And if that right moment ever came around, yes, those three little words could be heard. They said it, but they didn't like to, didn't really want to, and usually never did. How their rivalry had come to be, they didn't really know; just that they had a few personality clashes. And other parts of their personalities made bigger deals out of those clashes then need be, while other parts mixed together quite well, and it formed a stable bond that made the fighting and anger something to laugh at later. And even if they'd begin to question the thoughts of the others, there was always something that would answer them.

It was in the times like when Axel would pull out Larxene's chair for her, or hold a door open, without either of them really noticing. How he'd stand in front of her if some of the more wild family members got into fights and they happened to be around. When he'd be reading or studying or something and he'd let her lay across his lap with her own book. How in moments like those, she'd in turn let him pet her head, or stomach, or back, without snapping at him. She had a habit of falling asleep when she was relaxing with him, and he remembered her saying once that she had a hard time sleeping with other people around and she really only could if she was really comfortable; he was the only one he knew so far that she napped with. They talked with each other a lot more then people thought they did, more than they fought, and though they could talk with Roxas or Demyx or Naminé, they'd admitted to each other one night that they felt best coming to each other; Larxene figured it was because throwing around witty banter was fun sometimes.

It was also in the way he'd let her have the umbrella if they were outside together while it was raining, even though he hated the rain. There were times when they'd both become mentally exhausted with life, and Larxene's signal that she wanted to talk about it was to hug him from behind; if the problem was hers, she'd start the conversation by asking him to stay with her; if it was his, she'd tell him she was here; if it was both of their's, she didn't say anything. He knew her well enough, and she him, to know how to react anyway.

It was the moments where he'd appear behind her out of nowhere and ask if she wanted to go for a walk with him. When he'd stop in the middle of an argument just to tell her she was pretty. How she only cried in front of him; and how that usually got him to cry as well, because Larxene wasn't _supposed_ to cry. When she'd light a candle quite randomly, just to see him stare at him; how he'd let her know if there was a special about cheetahs on.

No, they never liked to say "I love you" and they never missed a beat to say so to anyone who asked. And not many of them knew it was because they didn't need to.

* * *

I had my Romantic playlist on while writing this, most of it with _Could It Be _by Christy Carlson Romano on repeat, lol. I wanted to go on, but I ran out of cheesy couple stuff to say x3 I apologize if it's confusing; I wrote it at like, between 2 and 3 in the morning.


	32. WC: Animals

Slowly but surely, guys x3 I got distracted by Digimon; did ya'll know that the guy who plays the main character in the fifth season is the guy who plays Axel? Marcus even says "got it memorized" at one point x3

I have no idea if Pride Lands magically turns you into an animal, but since most people tend to portray it as such, I'm following the idea that it can.

* * *

The first thing Axel noticed when he got to the Pride Lands was that he was on all fours and covered in fur. The second was that Larxene wasn't with him anymore. He decided that the first issue was more important and wandered over to a river that happened to be nearby. His reflection reveled that he was indeed an animal, some sort dog; a coyote or a jackal maybe. He still had his hair though.

"Hm… Ok, this is almost as weird as that world with the upside down room…." He muttered, looking himself over. "Ah, well, I'm over it now, I suppose this isn't so bad. I could have been a mouse or some other form of food for some dangerous animal. Speaking of which, where the hell did Larxene go?" He looked around a bit, his ears trying to pick up the familiar sound of lightning hitting an innocent victim.

He caught the sound of a tree branch snapping, now noticing that he happened to be next to a large tree. But he didn't have time to look up, for something suddenly fell on top of him, crushing him.

"Axel! There you are, you dumbass." Larxene. Of course, it was.

"Ow, my _spine_. My new deformed doggy spine!"

"Oh, suck it up, Ashes." she said, her tone indicating an eye-roll, as she stepped off him.

"What is _wrong_ with you, you hellcat?" He looked up, and saw that his insult was quite fitting, for she'd taken on the form of a cheetah. And she looked quite happy about it. He got up and let out a low whistle as he looked her over. "Whoa, lookit you, pussycat."

"I knew you were gonna say that. But, don't worry, cause I don't care. For I'm a cheetah and therefore more awesome then you." She trotted past him and flicked her tail in his face.

"Oh, such feline arrogance, my dear sweet pussycat." He said, catching her tail in a paw and yanking it, causing her to fall back into a sitting position. He then stood up on his hind legs and fold his front paws causally across her shoulders, his head on top of hers. "We all know dogs are superior to cats. That's just how it is, love."

"You obviously don't do your research. Cats are better then dogs here, you're probably just a scavenger. Now get off me before someone comes along and thinks we're defying nature."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I suppose it'd look like that…. Kinky."

"Prev!"

* * *

I made Axel a coyote/jackal cause I've seen a piece of fanart that did (based on some kind of folk tale, I think; Larxene was also a Thunderbird) and I liked the idea. The cheetah's the animal I associate with Larxene cause of their speed.


	33. Meetings

As a note to their chair arrangement, if I'm to believe the KH Wiki, then all the odds are on one side of Xemnas, and the evens on the other. It's kinda hard to see if that's true in the cut scenes, but I'm going on the assumption that it is.

* * *

It was time for their weekly conferences in Where Nothing Gathers, though Axel could really care less. He wanted to get out of here, and they _should_ have been done by now; their mission successes were registered, thrones adjusted accordingly, but somehow in the middle of this, Vexen, Saïx, Xigbar, and Marluxia had gotten into some kind of argument (though Xigbar didn't really seem like he had anything relevant to add, but he'd made himself part of it.) What it was about, Axel didn't care, but seeing as Vexen had started up his ranting about rank and whatever, it probably had something to do with the ongoing debate of the Seniors vs. the Newbies. Axel was entertaining himself by tearing up his score sheet and making little paper balls with it. Xemnas gave them all records of the missions they'd completed or failed; as far as Axel knew, no one really cared about the papers, except maybe the Seniors, and Saïx.

Axel looked around the room to see how his buddies were doing. Demyx didn't look uninterested, per se, but the argument seemed to be unnerving him; probably since he was next to Marluxia and he didn't want that scythe coming out. Roxas was giving as much attention as he could to the Seniors, being new and young and undoubtedly frightened of disappointing his Superiors. Or maybe he was like Demyx, and it was because he was between Marluxia and Larxene, both of whom were dangerous and pissed; one because of whatever was bothering him that Axel still didn't care about, and the other because she was _always_ pissed. Axel figured that at this particular moment, it was because she wasn't allowed to pick on Number XIII; she'd taken it a little too far at their last meeting, and gotten in trouble with Xemnas.

Axel had spent enough time with her to know that invoking the wrath of the Savage Nymph was _not_ something he could resist. A stupid idea, yes, but one he'd done many times before, and was always fun. It was better then sitting there bored anyway. So he rolled up another piece of paper into a ball that he aimed over Luxord's head; he leaned over a bit towards Zexion and asked quietly, "Hey, you dare me?"

Zexion looked at him dully to see what he was referring to, and quickly put two and two together. "No, but you're probably going to anyway."

"Damn straight little man."

––

Larxene, for her part, was indeed bored out of her mind and about ready to kill something. Why the hell were they being forced to sit through some petty childish argument? She was about ready to claw her own eyes out, just to create some sort of entertainment; since it wasn't like she was able to do it to anyone else. _Damn it_.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by something hitting her in the head; it fell into her lap and she saw that it was a little paper ball. She already knew who threw it at her (though if she'd looked around, she'd see that Axel was deliberately attempting to avoid eye contact.) She growled under her breath and tossed it back at him. Only to have it thrown back at her moments later.

Alright, fine, if that's the game he wanted to play.

She looked around the room to see if anyone (namely Xemnas) was looking in their direction, then leaned over the arm of her chair and hissed at Roxas, "Runt. Give me your mission log… thingy."

"W-why?" Roxas asked, startled at the sudden anger.

"Cause I've already thrown mine on the floor."

"But, uh, don't I need this?"

"No." she said, snatching it away from him and tearing off a corner. She again made sure no one was watching, and threw her own little ball at Axel. He looked over at her in surprised. She was smirking at him, and he glared back with one of his own that clearly said it was _on_.

And this little fight continued for a while. Tear, roll, throw, look away inconspicuously. The members that were closest to them noticed (Demyx was trying very hard not to laugh and Marly had stopped talking), but they weren't all that sure if the higher members did. And it didn't seem like they cared, seeing as they'd started using some balls that were on fire and some that shocked on impact.

The paper battle stopped though, when large cards suddenly appeared and whacked them both in the head. "_What the-?_"

"_Number VIII. Number XII_." Xemnas suddenly spoke up, as Luxord dismissed his cards.

They both froze, and Larxene pointed at Axel stiffly. "He started it."

"Oh _thanks_, Larx. Real nice there, buddy." Axel snapped, and they glared at each other.

"If you pull a stunt like that again," Xemnas continued, catching their attention immediately, "I'll send you _both_ to Port Royal _and_ Atlantica."

"_No!_"

"You monster!"

"This meeting is adjourned." Xemnas finished and left via portal. Demyx let out the laugh he'd been holding.

Larxene growled to herself as the other members left. She glared at Roxas. "Why didn't you try to stop me?"

Roxas stared at her with his hands up helplessly, then left as quickly as he could. Larxene sat there for a bit pouting.

And a small ball of paper hit her in the head again.


	34. Friends

Dudes, I love when I find my writing groove x3 I originally wanted something that involved Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas, and Naminé… but I like this idea better x3

* * *

Axel wasn't really sure why, but he was quite fond of Number XIII, even though they'd only just met (though he supposed he shouldn't be too surprised about that.) He kinda felt sorry for the little guy, since he was the only member who couldn't remember his past life. So Axel took him under his wing and gave him a tour of the Castle, showing him the in and outs, introducing him to the other members and letting him know who was okay to hang out with and who wasn't. Demyx had joined them as well, and the three were currently roaming the halls.

"… So in general," Axel was saying, "you should pretty much stick with Numbers eight, nine, ten, eleven, and twelve. Number Seven, Saïx, is technically a Newbie too, but he's dangerous. Got it mem-?"

Demyx interrupted him, having heard that phrase one too many times that day. "And he thinks he's better than us."

"He didn't seem that bad…." Roxas said.

"Yeah, but you haven't seen him in the moonlight yet, kid. You definitely don't wanna be anywhere near him outside. Trust us."

"Also," Demyx continued, "you should just stay away from all the Seniors. They're cranky and stoic all the time. Though you'd probably be safe talking with Xigbar. He's a fun guy."

Roxas nodded as he thought about what the older members had told him that day. "Kay so…. There's 13 of us, right?"

"Correct, little man. Hence, why we are now, Organization XIII." Axel said, tapping him on the head.

"I don't think I've meet Number XII then…."

Demyx made a clicking sound and Axel seemed to chuckle rather fondly.

"… Do I _want_ to meet Number XII…?"

"No, no, you don't." Demyx mumbled.

"Be nice, Dem." Axel scolded. "You might as well, Rox, she's probably here somewhere."

"_She?_" Roxas repeated. "There's actually a girl here?"

"Yup, just one." Axel paused for second, then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. He waited for a moment, then turned back to Roxas. "Don't let your guard down around her though. She's not called the Savage Nymph for nothing. She is _extremely_ dangero-"

He was cut off by a black and yellow blur tackling him from out of nowhere and pinning him to a wall. If she didn't look so vicious and hadn't been glowing with electricity, Roxas probably would have said she was pretty. But he didn't get a very good look at her, since Axel had quickly tried to push her of him by punching her, which she dodged with expert skill; they then preceded to throw fireballs and lightning at each other. When they realized that each hit was missing, they tackled each other again, hitting the floor.

Roxas looked over at Demyx, who was leaning against the wall quite nonchalantly…. As though two people wrestling on the floor while expelling balls of fire and bolts of lightning was nothing out of the ordinary. He heard a noise that sounded like the hissing of a very angry cat. He looked back to see that Axel had his arms around the woman, pinning her arms to her sides. She was struggling violently, but his grip was firm.

"Now, now, Sparky. Be a good girl and say hello to the new guy."

"Wait, what?" She uttered in surprise. She looked over at "the new guy" and Roxas felt a chill run down his spine.

"Oh _goody_." She smirked. "I'm not the lowest of the low anymore…. Can I play with it?"

"No, Larxene." Demyx stated, as Roxas hid behind him. "You'll get in trouble. Again."

"Lord knows you're in enough as it is." Axel agreed, letting her go. She seemed to have calmed down considerably, though The Key of Destiny still found her frightening. "This is Roxas, Sparky. Say hi."

Larxene rolled her eyes and gave a halfhearted wave before crossing her arms.

"Roxas, this is Larxene," Axel continued, "my best friend, I suppose you could say." Larxene elbowed him roughly in the side.

Roxas stared between the two, recalling the fight from just moments ago. "Friends? _Really?_"

"Yeah, shocking I know." Demyx nodded. Larxene glared at him and threw a few sparks of lightning at him. He yelped and opened a Corridor of Darkness. "Uh, bye guys, I'll see ya later." he called as he left.

Larxene tossed a few more sparks after him before it closed, then laughed spitefully to herself; it turned into an annoyed grunt when Axel ruffled her hair. "Full of sunshine and rainbows, this one," he said. "But she'd be lost without me."

"Keep telling yourself that, honey." Larxene muttered, heading over and looking Roxas over. She circled him a bit, then pointed down at him and asked Axel, "Why the hell is he here?"

"Why the hell are _you_ here?" Axel countered.

"Fair enough. What was his name again?"

"Roxas."

"Well, _Roxas_." She said in an almost taunting manner, kneeling down to his eye level. "I'm sure Axel here as told you some so called rules, but here are the real ones: I tell you what to do and you do it. Got that?"

"Yeah…?" Roxas answered, wondering if she was like an animal that would attack if it smelled fear.

"Good boy." She replied, patting his head as she stood up. "Follow my rules and I'm sure we'll be good pals."

Roxas looked over at Axel. "She's not gonna kill me is she?"

Axel let out a "_Naww!_" as he grabbed Larxene by her hood, tugging her back to him, and wrapping his arms around her again. She let him this time without much of a struggle. "She acts all big and tough, but she's just a little kitty inside. Aren't you Sparky?"

She gave her usual response of electrocuting him.

* * *

Wow, this is a lot longer than I thought it'd be x3


	35. Trips

More thanks for the lovely reviews guys. They make me happy xB

This was inspired by spouting off random memes with my sister and friend; I wrote all of this for just a line involving Roxas and the last one. I totally should have done this for Animals x3

* * *

Pride Lands had been such an interesting world that Axel insisted that everyone else go, saying it was sort of like going to Atlantica, only it involved becoming a full animal. He was interested in seeing what kind of animals everyone would be; and Larxene was driving him crazy by whining about how she wanted to be a cheetah again. Xemnas had figured, why not, and sent them all there.

So all 14 of them (as they dragged Naminé along as well) found themselves in the yellow grassy plains of the savannah. Axel was a canine again (he'd looked it up, and he figured he was either a jackal, or something called a "Ethiopian Wolf"); Larxene returned to her hellcat form and she expressed her joy by jumping on the back of an unsuspecting Wildebeest, which hadn't been one of their members. Axel had to force her off the poor thing, and she was currently pouting next to him; and she couldn't go anywhere because he was sitting on her tail. Naminé was with them as well, and she'd taken on the form of a white lion cub. Roxas was also a small lion, and Axel was wondering where he'd gotten off to.

His answer appeared when the young Keyblade master came running up to them and hiding behind Larxene, panting something like "zebras are terrifying." They heard a laugh and saw Xigbar in the form of a black and white striped horse trotting off, with a Xaldin vulture on his back.

"So we've seen them…" Axel said, as Larxene attempted to calm Roxas down by telling him to stop being a dumbass for thinking zebras were scary. "Anyone find the others yet?"

"I saw Zexion before I found that Wildebeest." Larxene replied. "He's a rodent thingy… a meerkat? Yeah that's it."

"That's hilarious."

"Yeah, he was complaining to Lexaeus about it. He happens to be a rhino, which is a hell of a lot more bad ass then a weasel."

"What about Vexen?"

"Ostrich." Roxas answered; Axel and Larxene both snorted and laughed their heads off. "He was also complaining."

"Demyx is a hippo." Naminé spoke up. "He's off in that watering hole we saw earlier."

"I think Marly and Luxord are over there." Larxene said as she calmed down. "Luxord is a giraffe, which is cool, and Marly's a flamingo. He said he wanted to leave as soon as possible."

"I bet Saïx is a hyena, or a dog like me." Axel said, rolling over on his back for no real reason, knocking into Larxene, to which she responded by kicking him hard with a hind leg.

Naminé gestured to somewhere in the distance, "Yeah, I think he is. Is that him, talking with Xemnas?"

"_Really?_" Axel rolled back over and sat up a bit higher. "And just what is ol' Mansex…? JESUS CHRIST IT'S A LION, GET IN THE CAR!"

* * *

I figure Kairi would most likely be a lion cub, so Naminé is one too. I don't know why I made Luxord a giraffe, I just felt like it x3 Demyx is a hippo because, though most people tend to make him a cheetah, I wanted something water related, and hippos are BAMFs. I've seen a Vexen ostrich and it's a really funny idea, like Marluxia as a flamingo.


	36. Power

Holy shit, I'm listening to Kelly Clarkson's new CD and it's filling me with inspiration and Ultimate JOY 3 I also just finished Digimon Data Squad, which has put the idea of Axel being a punching BAMF in my head. So I'm writing this before it gets pushed aside.

* * *

Axel and Larxene were currently in the middle of a Tournament battle. Neither had really started yet, merely sizing each other up and attempting to come up with a strategy. Axel suddenly made a _humph_ sound, raising his Chakrams in his usual start-of-a-battle stance.

"Alright, Sparky. Think you can handle the heat this time?" He taunted, flames and heat surrounding him.

Larxene took in this image for a minute, and snorted. Much to Axel's confusion, she started laughing, and not in a "yeah, right" manner. She suddenly turned to the stands where the other members were watching, and pointed at Xigbar.

"Xigbar! What does the scouter say about his power level?"

Number II stood up almost immediately and roared, in a way that Axel found to be over the top dramatic: "It's over _**9000**__!_"

Luxord then spoke up as well, "_What, 9000?_"

Every member present was now laughing, except Vexen; Xigbar and the neophytes were laughing the hardest. Larxene was so distracted that she didn't notice the fist, which was on fire, coming at her.

"_Falcon Punch!_ Got it memorized?"

Xemnas's voice suddenly boomed across the arena: "_None of you are allowed on a computer ever again!_"

* * *

I'm surprised at how much I _don't_ have Axel say Got it memorized.


	37. Worried

A/N: This may or may not be the "sequel" to a prompt I haven't written yet, cause I'm probably gonna save that one for drabble number 50.

* * *

He was in her room tonight; something that didn't happen all the time (since she was usually in his room not long after he woke up) but he'd wanted to talk to her about something. He hadn't left after that talk, and it was now the middle of the night. It was dark, except for one dimly lit lamp, and she was lying on top of him, though he couldn't really tell if she was asleep or not.

Axel was wide awake though; too much was on his mind. In a few days, half of them would be sent off to Castle Oblivion. From what he'd been told, the Castle would serve as a headquarters of some kind, and they would be studying memories. Xemnas and some of the other members wanted to know how memories could serve a purpose in regaining their Hearts. Axel didn't really understand the details, but somehow, Naminé was a key part of this, and she had already been sent over there, alone. He felt rather sorry for her; as much as he could anyway.

Marluxia would also be using the young witch in the plan he'd cooked up with Larxene, and this was what Axel was most concerned about. Sure, he'd agreed to be a fellow conspirator, if only for Larxene's sake. But he had his own plot as well; the rule of the Organization was to eliminate traitors, and that's what he'd do. The others that would be there? Well, there wasn't much he could do about that; maybe, if they were lucky, they wouldn't get in his way, and they'd make it out. But traitors would have to be killed.

And with Larxene with him now, he suddenly felt like the asshole she always called him. When he thought up his plan and worked out the details, he was normally alone. By himself, he could drop the "I have feelings" act they all played, and just be a Nobody; Nobodies couldn't feel remorse. But he found himself unable to drop the façade when she was with him, and he now felt as guilty as he was able to. It was an issue that had been tearing him up inside since the day she asked him to join her and Marluxia; the thought plagued him even more after the conversation he'd had with her earlier.

Traitors are to be eliminated. Oh, he certainly had the balls to kill them if he wanted, and he would. But every part of him ached when he thought about coming back to the Castle without his Sparky. He didn't want to, he couldn't. He just _couldn't_ do that to someone who was such an important part of his life. But he knew he'd have to.

"Your heart's beating really fast." she mumbled, and he had to stop himself from saying that he didn't have one. He felt her shift and look up at him and even though he suddenly didn't want to make eye contact, he found himself glancing down at her. There wasn't too much light, but he easily made out her eyes, and stared into them.

That ache started up again. What would he do without those eyes? How could he betray her like that, all for _power_? All she wanted was power too; and for all he knew, she didn't want to go along with Marluxia (he figured that was rather unlikely, but he'd never asked, so he didn't know.) He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have a choice in the matter, since the only member she was technically allowed to say no to was Roxas, though that never really stopped her. But, she was going along with it, and going against the Organization. He felt that it was his duty to do something about the treachery, but at what cost?

Sometimes he tried to make himself feel better by telling himself that he'd be saving Naminé in the process, and she was also his friend. But, though he cared about her, it wasn't in the same way that he cared about Larxene. She was probably the best friend he'd ever had; no one could take her place.

Why the hell was this so hard? Why _did_ he care so much? He didn't have a Heart, none of them did. So why _the hell _did he have to go and establish that, Heart or not, he loved her?

She suddenly made a noise, and he realized he had been holding her too tightly. He loosened his grip and mumbled an apology.

"Something up?" she asked quietly.

It dawned on him that he'd been _lying _to her this entire time, and the ache got worse. "No… I'm fine."

She hummed and looked at him skeptically. He looked away, and she slid off his chest, lying on her side against his. He considered asking her why she was so quiet, but decided against it. He figured she might have been doing some thinking of her own, or maybe she was just tired. He felt her breathing even out, and he thought that was his answer, but then she spoke up again.

"I can tell that you're nervous about something," He felt her take his hand and lace her fingers through his. "You shouldn't be."

His heartbeat quicken at her touch, and he held her a bit closer. "Sparkplug…?"

"Hm?"

He couldn't come up with an answer though, not even sure why he said anything. Maybe he was afraid he wouldn't be able to call her that again. "N-nothing."

She stared at him for a bit longer, then brushed it off with a soft _okay_. She released his hand and draped her arm across his chest. "Don't worry so much, stupid."

And as she actually fell asleep this time, Axel decided to settle this inner conflict. He knew that, for this to work, he'd have to drop the act. He wouldn't be her friend; it'd be hard on both of them, but it'd be for the best. He wouldn't be able to go through with it if he was still pretending to have a Heart. Then he'd figure out a way to help her; he'd try to convince Xemnas that it wasn't her fault. He'd do _something_.

Because, damn having no feelings; he'd _never_ be able to take her life.

* * *

A/N: From what I've gathered, memories in the KH world may be related to the Heart. I think this can be seen with the Riku Replica; his memories get collapsed, and so does his Heart. The Organization wanted to experiment with this idea.


	38. Time

**A/N:** A week without updating feels like a really long time. Not really sure what distracted me; probably a Larxel meme I'm working on. Anyway, here's a small drabble to tie you guys over until I can find time to write more. (I might be able to this weekend, but I've got a project I need to work on over Spring Break next week; hopefully I can finish early.)

* * *

"Hey… Luxord?"

"Yes, Axel? What can I do for you?"

"I… uh…. It's stupid, really but, I was wondering.…"

"…?"

"Well, since you're, ya know, time and all that…. Can you control it and maybe… turn it back?"

"… Axel, my dear boy, believe me when I say that if I could, I would."

* * *

**A/N:** Luxord's powers are rather interesting; just how he controls "time" is very vague in the game. I wonder if he could freeze it if he wants?


	39. Enemies

A/N: My apologizes, I've been distracted by Phoenix Wright and Pixar movies x3 So here's just a random little thing I keep thinking about. I love Brawl, so I love imagining a kind of crossover. I determined Main/Secondary characters for all 13/14 of them, but since you can only have four players at a time, I stayed with these four. Slightly AU. As a note, for anyone who's never played Super Smash Bros, when you pick your character, an announcer says their name.

Super Smash Bros Brawl © Nintendo

* * *

Larxene was never really a video game kind of person; in her Other life, anyway. She still wasn't really, but now that she was more in touch with the side of her that like to smack people around, she had to admit that fighting games were appealing. So when the boys (primarily Axel, Demyx, and Roxas) begin to play this "Brawl" game a lot, she found herself watching, learning the characters and figuring out which the ways of the "Smashers" she thought would fit her most.

The boys already had their mains. Axel liked the dragons and the guy that liked to punch. Demyx liked the little blue turtle and the fat penguin. Roxas played the guy in the green tunic with a sword and his cartoon counterpart. Larxene? She liked the yellow mouse, and the one who looked like a guy in a space suit, but was actually a very hot woman. Recently, the princess who was also a ninja had caught her eye.

"Damn it, Axel, stop winning!" Demyx exclaimed in frustration as Bowser roared triumphantly on the screen. Roxas and Larxene was pouting next to them, and waiting for the two to press A or start.

"Well maybe if you guys didn't pick such light characters." Axel replied.

"Well maybe you shouldn't pick such a hard to kill character."

"Then pick Dedede!"

"That's not the point!"

"Son of a bitch, let's just play another round!" Larxene interrupted, smacking them both. "This is not serious business, it's a stupid game!"

"Easy for you to say, you keep coming in second."

"Well, hey, Zero Suit's fast."

"Camper!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and set the game to Teams. "Demyx, stop complaining. Here, we'll team battle. You'll double your chance of winning."

"Team Attack on?"

"Yeah, that makes it more interesting." Axel said.

"I want Axel!" Larxene called. "Red Team, bitches."

"Hell yeah, baby."

"You only want him cause he's been winning." Demyx muttered, pouting.

"So?"

"Good point. Blue then, Roxas?" ("_King Dedede_")

"I kinda wanted Green." ("_Toon Link_")

As they worked that out, Larxene thought about what character she'd play. She'd been watching them once, and they'd all been Random. There was one character that popped up that greatly perked her interesting. She'd trained with this character when she'd gotten the chance and found her to be very entertaining.

("_Zelda…Sheik_")

"Sheik?" Axel said, looking at her. "She's kinda low tier."

"I don't really care about tiers."

"Well, in that case…" ("_Captain Falcon_")

––

"Did you just grab Roxas and throw him into a Falcon Punch?" Demyx said in disbelief.

"Yup, I think so." Larxene mumbled thoughtfully, as Axel laughed his head off.

"That was so epic, I don't even care that I just died." Roxas spoke up.

"Yeah, and I don't really care that he just took one of my stock. Though you really should _ask_ first." Demyx stared as Dedede was Falcon Knee Smashed to his death. "And that's exactly why!"

"Sorry! I didn't think you'd die that quickly."

"Yeah, fine, whatever. Just… _Win_."

In actuality, Toon Link was a rather hard character to kill, so Sheik and Captain Falcon had some trouble.

"Why won't you die?" Axel shouted in aggravation.

"Stop complaining and Falcon Punch his ass!" Larxene said, deciding to change tactics, and switched Sheik into Zelda. And was immediately killed by one of Toon Link's Smash Attacks. ("_Player Three, defeated!_")

"Ok, see. Here's the thing." Axel muttered. "Never use Transform if you've got high damage."

"Whatever. Can I take it?"

"Sure." ("_Share Shock!_") Right about that, time, Falcon was thrown off the stage, and defeated (Axel swore loudly), and Toon Link started going after Zelda. He was promptly killed by a Lightning Kick. ("_Game! The winner is: Red Team!_")

The three males were speechless for a second, then all three gave a cry of "_Holy shit!_"

"Ok… Know what? All Random." Demyx grunted.

"You're such a sore loser." Larxene insisted, rolling her eyes, but went Random anyway.

…

"Oh hell yeah, Pikachu!"

"Charizard!"

"_Damn it, Roxas, we're screwed again!_"

* * *

A/N: Zelda, Pikachu, and Sheik happen to also be my best, though they also fit Larxene. Captain Falcon and Sheik is one of my favorite teams, and my Brawl dream is to throw someone into a Falcon Punch. (For those who don't know, Zelda's Lightning Kick, her Forward/Back airs, are one of her strongest moves and usually results in a one-hit KO. It's very hard to hit with though.) And, I'm not 100 percent sure just what Tier means, but in simplest terms, I think it just means how well the Smashers are compared to each other, based on their moves and such; not really how good the character _itself_ it.

Incidentally, the day after I wrote this, I was playing Brawl with some friends, and managed to pull off the "hit with Lightning Kick right after respawning" move Larxene did x3


	40. Light

I've been playing a lot of Pokemon lately. Maybe I should incorporate that into a drabble or something; like they're trainers or _are_ Pokemon or something (the latter I've seen before and it's adorable. I've drawn versions myself as well)

Hmm, I'm not too fond with how this came out… One of those moments where I know the basic points I want to address, but don't really know how to put it all together; so it comes out as a messy ramble, kinda. I dunno.

* * *

Roxas would probably willingly endure one of Zexion's worse mind games before ever admitting it, but sometimes he truly believed Larxene actually liked him. No, really, it was possible. After all, he figured, wouldn't she have killed him by now like she said she would if she didn't? (This he'd actually run by Marluxia before; he said it was probably because of one of two reasons: she'd get her ass royally whipped, or because then she wouldn't have anyone to control anymore.) Regardless of her motives, Roxas was able to see that, beyond the barking of orders and the frequent threatening, she did tolerate him. And to him, that meant she liked him more then she let on.

For one thing, she helped him train a lot. It'd started when she wanted to use him as target practice; and after realizing that she had no _real_ intention of hurting him, he found himself fascinated with her fighting style. Axel had a habit of comparing her to a cat, and Roxas had to admit that the way Larxene fought was kinda like a feline stalking its prey. She had apparently noticed him watching her, and offered to give him a few pointers. This was where they were now, in the Arena, with him trying, and failing miserably, to land even a few hits on her.

When they were done training, sometimes she would just start idle conversations with him (though this was usually only if Axel wasn't around at the time.) He wondered if it had to do with their ranking; although a lot of the "higher" ranks like Axel, Demyx, and Luxord would quite willingly talk with her, they technically didn't _have_ to. Roxas was the only one who _had_ to listen to her; she enforced this ability in a rather harsh manner, but he didn't see why it only had to count for negative aspects. Roxas had a theory that, deep down, Larxene was afraid that one day, her friends would just stop talking to her on the level that they did. He figured that he could narrow that down further to just involving Axel, as she seemed to have some kind of odd affection for him that she had for no one else. Their relationship seemed to be an interesting topic amongst the Organization, but he couldn't really understand why.

––

Roxas was done fighting for the day, and had settled for watching Larxene take great joy in setting target dummies on fire. He had a question on his mind, and he figured now would be the best time to ask it.

"Hey, Larxene?" He began hesitantly. "Can I ask you a… kinda personal question?"

The Nymph stopped abruptly and looked at him suspiciously. "You know you can only ask one of those once a week." She looked borderline annoyed, but he could hear a bit of amusement in her voice. "Sure you don't want to save it for later?"

"Uh… Yes?"

"Alright then, shoot. Be aware though: as always, I have the right to not answer." She then preceded to use Teleport Rush on some dummies.

"I was just wondering… Um…." He paused, suddenly wondering if she'd get angry at him. And by that he meant spontaneously shoot lightning at him.

"Go on, runt, I'm listening." She said, stabbing a dummy in its makeshift face.

"Are you and Axel…" He searched for words, "… _involved _in some way?"

Larxene was rather infamous for her quick reflexes and dodging skills, which Roxas has seen firsthand. So he was extremely surprised when she crashed into a mannequin. There was a stunned moment of silence. "Is… that a 'no'?" Roxas asked cautiously.

She gave an agitated grunt and dismissed the targets. She turned to the Key of Destiny with her arms crossed. "That was a 'hell no, why the hell are you asking me this?'"

"I was just curious, that's all." The look she was giving him made him seriously afraid a knife was going to end up in his face. "You guys just seem… close, that's all. You're actually… genuinely nice to him."

She glared at him for a few more seconds before seeming to think something over; it took her a little while to answer. "No. There's nothing between us. We're _Nobodies_, runt. We don't really feel, so it's impossible for there to really by anything between Axel and me, even if we act like it… and why do you look like this is news to you?"

––

He was certainly rather lost about what she meant. "We don't feel? What does that mean?"

She stared blankly at him before laughing in disbelief. "Oh, god, really? Wow, ok, wow." She brought her hand over her eyes, then ran it through her hair. "Have you been listening to Xemnas at all? Yeah, sure you haven't been here that long, but _come on_. You know the whole plan to get our Hearts back, don't you?"

"Um, well, kind of… I wasn't really sure if that included me or not."

"Of _course _it-!" She stopped to gather her thoughts. She was actually rather surprised that she was having this conversation; none of them were generally known for openly admitting the ways of a Nobody. "Never mind, you'd have to talk with Mansex about that. I'm confused though. How could you _not_ notice not being able to really feel? You know… it comes from our memories of our Others? I thought we all knew that."

"I don't… remember my Other.…"

"You…Wha? Really? No shitting?" He nodded, and she pressed her hand to her face again. "OK, this is giving me a headache for some reason. So, go, go talk to Xemnas or something. Try to, I dunno, get some help with that, that kinda worries me."

"You should duck, by the way." He spoke up unexpectedly.

"The hell?" A stream a fire suddenly flew past her, and she immediately threw a kunai behind her. "Where've you been? I had to spend the day babysitting the little runt over here."

"So glad to know you missed me, Sparky." Axel replied nonchalantly, tossing the knife he'd caught to the side. He walked past her and ruffled Roxas's hair. "And come now, you know you like Roxas, just admit it."

"What blasphemy is this? I've never heard anything more absurd in my life." She paused and looked Roxas over. "… Tolerate? Yeah, sure. Like? No, no, not really."

This seemed enough for both of them as Roxas didn't look as upset over their previous conversation anymore. Axel rested his arm causally on top of Number XIII's head. "Sorry little buddy, looks like you don't really have any brownie points with our Nymph yet. Maybe if you were as devilishly handsome as me…."

"That's impossible." Larxene said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw, too bad, buddy."

"No, I meant you. Stop praising yourself, you're not that hot."

"Oh stop _lying _to yourself." Axel said, heading over and warping his arms around her. "You know you love me, baby, admit it."

"More blasphemy, where are you getting this from?"

"Admit it."

"_No._"

"I should probably go now," Roxas spoke up awkwardly, opening a Corridor.

"Alright then, talk with you later?" Axel replied over his shoulder.

"Sure. And Larxene? What you said earlier about…." He pointed between her and Axel.

"…Yeah?"

"I don't believe you." And he left as quickly as he could.

"You little-!" She screeched, attempting to go after him, but Axel held on to her.

"What was that about?"

Larxene continued to seethe for a minute, before turning back to her taller friend. "I think that little stepping stone can actually feel."

"What makes you think that?"

"He thought we were some kind of item or something. He didn't understand that that's… kinda not possible…"

Axel made a thoughtful noise, then stared at her in mild shock. "Wait, _aren't we_?"

"I'm leaving."

* * *

It seems to be implied that Roxas (and Naminé) may have actual emotions; probably because of the usually circumstances with their creations. I thought it'd be an interesting topic to cover, since, assuming this is true, he probably wouldn't get why the others act the way they do.

I do think I make Larxene a lot nicer then she probably really is, but it's something I believe is possible, and I'll talk more about that in another drabble. I like the idea, and it's part of my head-canon, that Roxas and Larxene develop some kind of friendship, though not a very strong one. Like a big sister/little brother kinda thing.


	41. Sadness

**A/N:** So, during the team battle with Axel, has anyone ever stopped and looked at him? He looks downright _done_. It kinda surprised me, cause you fight him, like, four times (CoM and 2) and he seems pretty hard in CoM. I think you only fight the Riku Replica and Xemnas more than that. So him looking so worn out gave me a plot bunny.

* * *

He used to hear a lot of people say that, once their time comes, they probably won't regret anything, or change anything. Well, for him, that was bull. When you make stupid choices, mistakes that cause your life to tumble down a completely different road you foresaw, you're gonna wish you could go back and change it.

Right now, he was wishing he'd gone with Demyx to that 1000 Heartless battle. He'd _told_ him to be careful, and look what happened. Maybe if he'd gone with him, he'd been able to stop Demyx from doing something stupid. But another friend, his last friend, had gone and gotten himself killed.

Well, Demyx wasn't his last friend. Naminé was more than likely still alive somewhere, probably safe. That little squirt could take care of herself. He hadn't seen her for a year, and when he meet her again, he was amazed at how wise she had become. He was wishing now he hadn't let her go off her own; then, maybe he wouldn't be so lonely now, and maybe she would have been enough to urge the Roxas part out of Sora.

He'd given up a while ago on seeing Roxas again. He wasn't responding, and Sora's Heart was just too strong. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so badly if Roxas hadn't disappeared at a time when their friendship was having a rough moment. Sure, they'd made up somewhat, but it hadn't gotten back to what it was, Roxas wasn't really the same. Stupid DiZ and his stupid plans (And if what Naminé said was true, and Xemnas was the reason for DiZ's grudge against Nobodies, then stupid Xemnas too.) He wondered, if he were to make amends with Sora, would that be enough to feel like it was patching things up with Roxas? He wished he'd been able to bring Roxas back with him like he was supposed to.

He felt kinda bad, thinking about it now; he'd kinda been using Roxas to fill a missing part of him. When he came back from Castle Oblivion, Naminé was gone, and Demyx had decided to focus a little bit more on the mission (Axel didn't really understand why, because he was afraid of everything, but he guessed that was also his answer; he was afraid of the Senior members.) Roxas was still there for him, and he stuck with him. Now it wasn't that he didn't really care about the young blonde, he did, very much. More than he thought he would. But, he wanted to feel his Heart again; and he did. Roxas helped him heal and helped him forget; and Axel got a great friendship out of that. But Roxas wasn't around anymore, no one was. So he was unable to stop himself from remembering. And that brought him to what he wished the most.

He wished he'd said _no_ when Larxene asked him to be a part of her plan. Damn that Marluxia. (He hadn't been able to prove it, but Axel _knew_ that it was ol' Marly's plan and Larxene was just going along with it, not a true co-conspirator. He wanted to believe that anyway.) If he'd just said no, then he probably wouldn't have thought up the plan to betray her and the rest of the members there. Maybe the Organization would still be alive, maybe Naminé and Roxas would still be with them. He wouldn't have gotten Larxene so mad at him that she lost her senses and maybe she wouldn't have thought to provoke an experienced Keyblade master. Sure, it was possible it would have happened anyway; but he'd talked with Naminé about it, and it was clearly his fault that Larxene was that angry; his betrayal was what lead her to decide to get rid of Sora, and her fate was sealed then.

Strangely, he wasn't mad at Sora, even though he'd been the one to kill Larxene and Demyx, and even Roxas, in a way. But it wasn't his fault; the Nobodies were his enemy, they were trying to kill _him_. It was only natural that he fight back. No he had only himself to blame, really. He _should_ have just convinced Larxene not to go with the plan. He suddenly felt extremely foolish; why the hell hadn't he thought of that? _Both _Marluxia and Larxene were below him; he had every authority to tell them no. And she would have listened to him.

It amazed him how much he missed her, how much she still felt like his Heart, even though she was gone. Sometimes, very rare occasions, he'd have a dream about her, memories from a few years ago; but he'd wake up and not be able to recall what the dream was about, but knowing it involved yellow, Thunder, and blue eyes that stared into his Soul. Then he'd force himself to forget again.

But now, he found himself unable to forget, though he wanted to. He wished he could hold her again, flirt with her again, fight with her. He wished he hadn't gone to that damn Castle, had talked her out of it too.

He wished she hadn't died thinking he hated her.

* * *

**A/N**: So there's a little bit of connecting my fanon with canon; I make it that he's so close to Roxas because he misses Larxene, but he does love his little buddy. The thing with Naminé, there's a part in KHII Final Mix that shows Riku putting Naminé in Axel's care, and they talk. I haven't seen it, so I don't know what happens after that, but I figure they talk a bit, and she eventually goes off on her own.

Also, I address something that concerns me about Sora; I _hate_ that people hate him because he kills off the Organization, who are/have a lot of people's favorite characters. It wasn't his fault, he had to. And most of them started it anyway. Like, it'd be illogical for me to hate him just because he killed Larxene; she's the one who started it.


	42. Happy

**A/N:  
Moonlit**: Yeah, I do agree that Sora (and Donald, what the hell man) was an asshole in that scene; Demyx's death is particularly sad in that his is the first OrgXIII death in that game. But I really see Demyx as starting that fight, with "Silence, traitor." So I can't fault Sora for that. Demyx _should _have just ran away again, little bugger.

OK, and now something much lighter, and I need to write something fluffy between just the two of them, since I haven't since _Worried_.

* * *

"Damn it Axel, stop being such a stubborn ass, and say yes already!"

Axel crossed his arms and glared at her from his spot on the foot of his bed. "Larxene, stop asking me. What you're insisting could get Marluxia and the both of us killed. Maybe even Naminé, for all we know. I'm not risking her or you. So _**no**_. End of discussion."

If she hadn't been so pissed, she would have snickered at how he didn't really care about risking Marly. "But… Axel… _but_…" He raised an eyebrow as she started to falter. "I want you there…."

He stared at her in surprise. "I'm uh… flattered, really, but I still say no. Do what you want, but keep me out of it. Love you baby, but, no. That's my final answer, take it or leave, honey-bunch."

She made a few angry, frustrated noises, and gestures that indicated she wanted to strangle him. Then she stopped and pressed a hand against her forehead, breathing deeply to calm herself down (he could hear her muttering to herself, and he wondered if she was counting to ten like he'd suggested.)

Then she sighed and walked over to him; he held his ground in case she was up to something, but he was rather frightened inwardly, as even he had a hard time guessing what she was thinking. But he was greatly surprised when she plopped down in his lap, her arms sliding around him, her cheek on his chest, and she mumbled a timid, "Please?"

He sighed thickly, and ran a hand over her hair. "Damn I hate you sometimes."

She pulled back and looked at him hopefully, "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing his temples.

She gave a noise that was like a mix between a laugh and squeal, throwing her arms around him in a tackle that caused him to fall flat against the bed. And in the midst of the tackle, she'd ended up kissing him. And it took them both a few seconds to realize it.

Larxene pulled back and sat up in shock before he could kiss her back (he gave a small disappointed whine as he sat up as well, but she was too alarmed to notice it.) She blushed madly and attempted an apology, "Shit, ohgod, ohgod, I didn't mean to do that, sorry, _shit _-"

He silenced her by hugging her, and bringing them against the bed again, "Well damn, Sparkplug, if I'd known you were gonna react like that, I would have said yes in a heartbeat."

* * *

**A/N:** The whole plan thing's kinda hard to figure out, cause I have no idea how he joined them; so I've been assuming that she asks him. Then I fluffifed it.


	43. Holiday

**A/N:** There's a reference to this in _Diamond In The Rough_, about how Larxene acts in December. Also a project I hope to do next December, if I've mastered drawing humans by then.

Hm. Maybe I shouldn't write at 3:30 AM while listening to Lady Antebellum anymore.

* * *

"I figured out what I wanna do tomorrow."

"You don't really _have _to do anything, you know."

"I know, but I wasn't here last December. I wanna make this one fun."

"Fine then, what are you scheming?"

"I'm gonna do that thing you mentioned about the plant."

"… _WHAT?_"

_**Day I**_

Xemnas was mildly confused as to why Number XII was following him around all day with a plant in her hair, before he finally dug up a memory of what it was. Then he just stared at her when she affirmed that, yes, she was serious.

"Will it make you go away and back to your own business?"

"Yes, sir." She chirped.

So he sighed and kissed the top of her head. She portaled away, giggling in that wicked little way she tended to do, leaving him wondering why he even _thought _about letting a female join.

_**Day II**_

"Wait, so, like, you're _really_ serious? You'll let me do this?"

"Yes."

"You're not shitting me?"

"_No_."

"… _You sure?_"

"Damn, Xigbar, I had no idea you felt that way about me."

"'_Felt?_' Hmph, as if." And he pressed her up against a wall.

_**Day III**_

Xaldin had stared long and hard at her, her looking right back cheerfully.

"Is this allowed?"

"Xemnas complied."

So he pecked her on the cheek and ushered her away with a Lance.

[Axel by this time, was getting rather annoyed by the fact that he still had five days left to go.]

_**Day IV**_

Vexen patted her head, then walked away. "No."

"Oh, god, _thank you_."

_**Day V**_

"…"

"We don't talk much, do we? Um… sorry for the times when I attacked you without reason?"

"Apology accepted."

Then she jumped on him, kissed his cheek, and hopped back down rather smugly.

"That counts."

"Should I apologize?"

"Did I say that?"

_**Day VI**_

"… No."

"Gosh, honey, don't be so emo."

"…"

"Are you gay?"

"_WHAT?_"

She used his distraction to kiss him hard.

_**Day VII**_

This time it was Larxene who was fidgeting nervously, while Saïx looked at her calmly.

"Of course, you know, you don't have to. I-I, could just leave you alone, if you'd-"

He met her lips suddenly, catching her completely off guard; then he pulled away and left quickly.

"I'm… I'm not so afraid of you anymore…."

_**Day VIII**_

"C'mon, Ashes, stop being such a baby."

"Well, how am I supposed to act when you've been neglecting me for a week?" He said, his tone overly dripping in hurt male pride.

"You're such a jealous dumbass. I'm trying to decide if it's sweet or not."

"While you're figuring that out, I'll be on my way."

He folded his arms, turned and walked away; she mimicked his position, turning her back as well. She waited a bit before speaking up, a light smirk on her features.

"Axel."

He stopped, and she didn't need to see him to know he was smirking too.

"Get back here and kiss me 'til I see stars."

He was back to her in a flash, scooping her up with a throaty growl, "_That's _my girl."

_**Day IX**_

Demyx was pressed against a wall, trying to get away from Larxene, who was _much too close for comfort_.

"I-I'm rather frightened right now, Larxy…"

"Hmm. If you weren't so annoying, you might be kinda cute." He raised one finger as he began to say… _something_, when she kissed him with much more gentleness then he was expecting. When she broke it, he was still in the same pose, eyes wide and overall just flabbergasted. Then he fell over to the side, still frozen.

"Yup, not quite there yet, honey."

_**Day X**_

With the exception of Axel's day, which would have lead to something more had Roxas not come along, she had to say Luxord left her the most dazed and flustered. If only because he started quoting something from some fancy… poem or play, maybe Shakespeare, then kissed her hand. She'd told Axel this, and he'd just said, "_Damn_."

_**Day XI**_

She'd found Marluxia tending to his flora, of course. "Hey, you."

He looked at her, eyeing the foliage in her hair. "That for me?"

"S'for everyone, sweetie, sorry."

"Hey, works for me." He took her by the shoulders and kissed her fiercely.

"_Damn_, Mar-mar!"

_**Day XII**_

Axel almost-too-eagerly trotted over to her. "Hey, hey, Sparky, since there's no one else for today, can I have another turn? Please?"

"No, baby, I'll be in my room today." She replied, lazily examining her glove. "Don't wait up."

"… You don't _tell _people that."

_**Day XIII**_

Young Roxas was cautiously walking through the halls, and he nearly ran into Larxene from her spot against a corner. He looked even more frightened than Demyx had.

"_Larxene!_"

"Hey, little runt."

"I will openly admit right now that I'm afraid!"

She blinked at him. "Why do I instill such _fear _in everyone?"

"Uh… _uh!_… I-" He was cut off by her lips on his forehead. He blushed profusely, and passed out.

"Again, borderline cute."

_**Day XIV**_

Now, Naminé wasn't a true member of the Organization, so she didn't think this holiday spirit going around would come to her (and, well, she was a female, and Larxene clearly liked guys.) Thus, she was immensely startled when Larxene popped up in front of her, causing her drawing supplies to scatter.

The small witch nervously stared up at the older blonde. "Um… um… _um_…"

Larxene patted her head, laughing, "You're even cuter then the others."

"I-I-I… I'm a _girl_…."

"Is that so? I hadn't noticed." And she pecked the other girl on the lips and portaled away; leaving Naminé with her hands over her mouth and blushing harder then Roxas had.

––

"_Naminé _too?" Axel exclaimed from their spot on the hallway floor.

"Of course, why not?" Larxene said, shifting in his lap. (The mistletoe was gone by now; stashed away for next year.)

"_Damn_ I love you. I wish I really could."

"Lovely. Hey, look, I'm kinda sorry about neglecting you, if you really feel that way."

"Nah, I was just kidding… Uh, I mean, yeah, I totally feel all hurt and shit."

She turned and slipped her arms around his neck. "So I shouldn't make it up to you then?"

"Whoa now, baby, when'd I say _that?_"

––

"_Really? Do you have to?_"

"DAMN IT, ROXAS, _GO AWAY!_"

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think I've ever had more fun than that. I seem to have made it canon that if they start getting too into it, Roxas will appear. Poor little guy, or maybe poor them? Yes, my Larxene is slightly bisexual. She gives off the air of someone who just doesn't care so long as she gets what she wants.

And Luxord is a gentlemen; therefore, he _owns_.

Uh, is Day XII over the T rating? o_o


	44. Anger

**A/N:** This was inspired by a review I got on _Teddy Bear _that said: "_This is an interesting idea. if you could it would be interesting for you to explore this, maybe find a reason why in the games, Larxene has such disdain for Namine._" And, indeed, it's something I like to explore. I actually don't believe Larxene hates Naminé as much as people seem to think she does; really the only time she displays more hate for her then any other member is when she hits her. (Though I suppose there's the teasing and all that too.)

_Teddy Bear _itself was inspired by Naminé's line of "Bad, or good. I don't know." which to me means that she understands them and that she has little ill will towards them. I like to think it was because of Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Roxas.

* * *

In the year that she'd spent with DiZ and Riku, and putting Sora's memories back together, Naminé found herself much too distracted to let herself think about her past; though seeing the moment that resulted in her creation had been an interesting experience. That was also the moment Roxas came into being, and it must have been a combination of seeing that moment and the fact that Sora's awakening was drawing closer that caused Naminé to seek the former Key of Destiny out. And the more time she spent with him and thinking about him, the more she let herself remember the time she'd spent in the Castle That Never Was.

It hadn't been very long; a few months, maybe. She wasn't really sure why she was there, as she wasn't made a member of the Organization; she figured it may have had something to do with Castle Oblivion, but she wasn't sure. Maybe it was because she still had a human appearance (and thus, strong will), but since she didn't have any real skills, she hadn't been able to join. She'd probably never know the answer, but she didn't really mind. Though the events of and before Castle Oblivion had been horrible, her life in the other Castle had been rather pleasant.

The majority of the members didn't really care for her, though those were the ones that didn't really bother with anyone. They were too focused on their mission. But there were select members that didn't seem to care about anything other than goofing off, and they'd accepted her. Axel and Demyx had been kinda like older brothers to her; Axel liked to do what he wanted, when he wanted, and that usually involved ticking off a Senior and running away laughing, or setting something on fire. Demyx… honestly, she didn't know why Demyx were there; he was a fair fighter, but he was timid and got frightened easily. Well, that didn't matter much to her, she liked his personality. And there was Roxas, who reminded her of the hero that repeatedly flashed across her memory. He was kind, and seemed to consider her as much of a friend as he did Axel. He was a bit like her in the aspect that it was like they could still feel, even though they were still Nobodies.

Then, there was Larxene. The only female, but one of the guys. Honestly, she scared the living daylights out of Naminé, but there was something interesting about her that caught the young witch's attention. Maybe it was because they were only the only girls in a group of guys (many of which were quite _manly _guys); upon meeting, the first thing Larxene had done was hug her tightly, exclaiming in dramatic relief, "_Estrogen!_" The random hugging had started from there; it wasn't rare for her to be walking alone in the halls and suddenly be tackled from behind by the older blond in an odd show of affection. Though, honestly, Naminé thought that Larxene was only nice to her, sometimes, to mess with her; the Nymph had openly started more than once that Naminé had gotten on her nerves.

Though, like Roxas, Naminé tended to be ordered around to do whatever Larxene wanted; in doing so, though, they had a habit of having moments of "female bonding." It was to the point that Naminé could ask her about Axel, and instead of calling her crazy, Larxene would mutter, "I don't really know." The Nymph had told her once that Axel thought the girls' relationship was sorta like his and Roxas's. (Larxene had apparently jokingly replied to this with "I'm not a pedophile.")

Naminé had to admit that she and Larxene had been close, maybe more then she had been with the boys. (Though, it was about as close as a young timid girl could get with a easily angered being who liked to stab things for fun.) But, the fact of the matter is, they had no feelings; none of them did. She was extremely lost and confused during her time in Castle Oblivion, and her role in Marluxia's plan. She didn't… _hate_ either of the two, Marluxia or Larxene, but she was just… baffled as to way they were acting so differently.

And it was during this year, due to talks with Riku and DiZ, and her own soul-searching, that she realized the mechanics of a Nobody. Oh, she knew that couldn't feel; Xemnas had made that abundantly clear. She hadn't questioned why many of them seemed to have emotions while she was there, until the three she'd stayed with suddenly changed. DiZ had told her that Nobodies function by pretending they have Hearts, and that it comes from their memories. But, then she got to thinking; she couldn't remember much of her past life, and Roxas couldn't remember _any_ of it, but she firmly believed they could feel. So it had to be more than memories; Axel and Larxene couldn't have just been "pretending" they liked each other.

And it was a few days later that she actually got to ask Axel about this. She'd asked him if everything before Oblivion had been a lie, and he adamantly deny this, speaking for himself, Demyx, Roxas, and Larxene. He had no answer when she asked if the thing between him and Larxene had just been "pretend," but he explained what he knew; the "traitors" had their plans, he had his. He had his own personality to cover up his lack of Heart; and for him (and he believed this was the same for the other two) to go through with his plan, he had to stop that act. The true nature of a Nobody is that they didn't care about anything; no guilt, no remorse. This was how he was able to kill Vexen, and almost kill Marluxia. He figured ol' Marly and Larxy dropped the act to make it easier to betray the Organization; risking death and messing with the head of a 14 year old is a lot easier to do when you don't care.

Before they parted ways, Axel said that there were two parts to Larxene, "the moody one that made a great fighting partner, and the other that thought everything and everyone was a toy for her to play with."

* * *

**A/N:** Rah, I don't like this. I kept thinking of different things I felt like throwing in, and kinda got off the point, and rambling. Another case of "I know the plot and things to address, but not how to put it all together." But, I kinda used this to explain how I see Nobodies (though I've touched on this before.) They pretend to actually feel, but they can drop it, and become uncaring. I think the best example of this is Demyx, right before his last battle starts. I've heard this referred to as their "Nobody personality."

So I don't think Larxene hated Naminé in CoM; she just didn't care about her anymore. I don't really know if this fits "Anger" very well, but it kinda does; it's about Larxene, and she's an angry person.

I really like Naminé (and Brittany Snow, hehe), I should write her more x3


	45. Heal

A/N: I apologize for the delayed updates; I've been watching a lot of American Dragon, and my KH inspiration went away. But, I'm committed to not forget this story until I hit 50 (after that, we'll see.) _Too Well_ was for this prompt, but I changed my mind. Like that one, though, this is also an AU "they're humans" story. (Quite possibly in the same universe as _Too Well_.)

Note: This story contains implications of rape recovery; it's very vague, barely there, to keep within the T rating, but it's an undertone. Just as a warning.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in a hospital bed. The second was that it wasn't her room. The surroundings were familiar, but her mind was foggy and she couldn't determine her location. But, she was in a nice bed, and that was good enough for her right now.

She began to turn onto her back, but a white hot sting caused her to roll back over on her side; everything hurt, physically and mentally. She felt herself beginning to shake, but willed herself to stop; she had a reputation of being strong, and thus she hated to show any kind of weakness.

She sat up and took in the setting again; with a jolt, she remembered where she was… but she wasn't sure why she was there. She couldn't recall coming over, so why was she in his bed? She put it in the back of her mind though, and got up and headed to the bathroom, as she suddenly had the urge to wash up.

She splashed water in her face a few times, then stared at her reflection. She huffed, and tried again, scrubbing with a hand towel. But, again, she was unsatisfied with how she felt. She was confused; why couldn't she shake this feeling of… dirty? Her hands gripped the counter and she began to tremble again, as bits of her memory returned.

"There you are…"

She yelped and spun around to face the door. The owner of the voice held up his hands.

"Whoa whoa, hey. It's me, honey. It's OK." he reached out and ran a hand over her hair gently.

She visibly relaxed; he was not a threat to her, and never would be.

He took her hand and lead her back to the bed; she sat down on the edge, and he sat next to her, wringing his hands awkwardly.

"So, uh… this is probably an obvious question, but… you feeling alright?"

She swallowed, "Yeah…"

He looked over at her quickly. "Really?" Then he coughed uneasily, "I mean, you sure?"

"Yes… I'm OK."

He stared at her, long and hard, studying her. Any other time she would have, but she didn't feel uncomfortable; she knew he was looking out for her. He sighed, and she realized he must have noticed that she was shaking. He pulled her into his arms and she didn't resist.

"I know you." he said. "I can tell what's on your mind, but you should know…." He held her tighter. "You don't always have to be so strong."

Her wall broke; she shook harder, and he whispered soft words of comfort to her as she sobbed onto his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hm.. I dunno… This doesn't seem to translate in words as well as it did in my head.


	46. Strength

**Moonlit**: I didn't really have a set person in mind; in my head, it was just some random stranger.

I went and read Saïx's profile while writing this, and I gotta say, he's an extremely interesting character. The calmest out of all of them, but actually bat-shit crazy.

* * *

Larxene hadn't really questioned as to why she and Axel were partnered in this battle, while Saïx was fighting alone. She figured he was just _that _powerful. She had to admit, she was a little worried, but she figured she'd be fine so long as Axel was with her.

But when the Luna Diviner's claymore created a hole in the wall, she knew she was _screwed_.

And she was equally concerned about the moonlight now exposed as she was with the fact that he'd caused the hole in the wall by _throwing Axel through it_. So she was left alone.

And utterly terrified. Not that she was showing it, of course. No, she'd never let the others know about her fear of Number VII, but she supposed there was nothing wrong with showing worry. Since, after all, it was hard to hide the meaning behind pressing your back against a wall in an attempt to escape.

Saïx had yet to absorb the moonlight, probably to mess with her. He tried to land a few blows with his claymore, but she managed to avoid them, while throwing her kunai and lightning at him, which he also dodged. This went on for a while, some hits missing, some not, but they realized they weren't making much progress, and stopped and stared at each other. Larxene was quite concerned now; _was he gonna change or not? _And was Axel OK?

"Don't let him get to you, Larxene!" Demyx called from the stands.

"Yeah, he's just a puppy after all!" Luxord added.

"Thanks, guys, _really_." She grunted. "Don't distract m-"

"_Moon! Shine down!_"

"Son of a _**bitch!**_"

The onslaught of attacks that followed destroyed the first few rows of the stands (luckily none of other members present where sitting there, though both Vexen and Zexion proceeded to teleport to higher seats.) Larxene managed to avoid some - not all - of it by using Teleport Rush. After a solid five minutes, the Berserker's movements slowed in an attempt to locate his prey; Larxene used this opportunity to use Mega Volt. The power and amount of the lightning attack was able to snap Saïx out of his rage. Both had to stop for a moment and recover.

Only there was still moonlight shining through that hole in the wall; so Saïx was able to recharge a lot faster. Hence, he was also able to get up and use his claymore to throw her against a wall. (There was a "_Oooh_." from Demyx and a "That's not fair!" from Marluxia.)

"You're good, Nymph." Saïx said calmly, walking towards her.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear the bright lights clouding her vision.

"You need to a work a little more, though. Shall we end this?"

She just grunted and let her eyes close. She wasn't going to forfeit, she'd fight for as long as she could, but she'd accepted that the Berserker rage was too powerful for her.

She waited for his battle cry, but it never came. Just a very angry, "_What? _My power!" that caused her to look over at the damaged wall. A dam of flames covered the gap, effectively preventing the moon's rays from entering the room. (Demyx gave a loud "Hell yeah!") A Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of Larxene.

"Bad puppy-dog. Didn't your master ever teach you that the kitty-cat is _not _a chew toy?"

There were dual exclamations of "_Axel!_" One of relief, the other of rage.

"Apparently not." Axel continued, shrugging nonchalantly and smirking. "Oh well, bad dogs need to be punished. What'dya say, Sparky? Water in the face?" He shot a fireball at Saïx that caused the Diviner to stumble. "Or a flick on the nose?" This was accompanied by his chakrams, which knocked Saïx back, and quickly returned to him. "Nah, I think the puppy should sleep outside tonight." Saïx was then pushed back a good distance by a wall of fire.

"Good to see you're alive and all that." Larxene panted as Axel helped her up. "But you shouldn't get so cocky. He's one hell of a fighter."

"Not without his moon." They both ducked when the claymore was suddenly thrown at them; it got stuck in the ground behind them. "Or his claymore. Shall I tag in, hon?"

"Yeah, whatever, just don't let him near me."

Indeed, without his Berserker form, Saïx was much less of a threat; combining that with the amount of energy he'd already spent fighting Larxene made it rather easy for The Flurry to take him down. (Though, to be fair, he'd given him his weapon back.)

Axel now stood over an almost defeated Saïx. "I think we're done here. Oh, one more thing." He picked Saïx up by his collar, then promptly punched him in the face. Demyx gave another whoop.

Axel then went to where Larxene was standing, using the wall for support; he opened a Corridor, and motioned for her to follow him.

––

He took her to the Infirmary Wing to get her a Potion, then to his room to recover.

"Do you have some kind of grudge against Saïx I don't know about?" she asked, as he rubbed her back and sides.

"No, not really. Why?"

"You freakin' punched him."

"He hurt you."

"_Axel_," she grunted, shifting to face him. "I've gotten hurt before, you know that better than anyone. C'mon, I've taken on _Xemnas_-"

"Xemnas at least has the sense to not hit you when you're down." he said firmly. Larxene stared at him curiously, not aware that he'd seen the moment when Saïx had hit her. "We're not enemies here, even when we're fighting. That was a dick move. No way I was gonna let him get away with doing that to you. Not my Sparkplug."

Her cheeks flushed a bit, and she hummed. "I guess I should be flattered then. I've never had a guy slug someone in my honor."

"See? Aren't you lucky you have me?" he said, resting his forehead against hers.

This moment probably would have grown more flirty, had Demyx not appeared at that point, raving about how much a badass Axel was.

* * *

Lol, fan boy!Demyx. And protective-almost-boyfriend!Axel is badass. The punch itself was actually one of the first things I thought of when brainstorming for this prompt, though it was gonna be at the moment he first appeared.

And, for the purpose of potential fics that involve them being normal, what kind of job(s) do you guys see Axel having? I can only think of like, a store that sells firecrackers, but I'd prefer him to have an _actual _job.


	47. Snow

**IEatsYourFlesh**:I totally know what a tapir is x3 Very interesting creatures; I don't really know if they'd fit Demyx (though, that's funny as hell), but even if it did, I probably wouldn't make him one, cause tapir's don't live in Africa.

Rargh, this so isn't worth the week long wait.

* * *

Now, it was a well-known fact that both Larxene and Axel hated water, the latter more than the former. Given that, they also weren't very fond of snow, because it easily _became_ water. Larxene was able to handle the fluffy white junk a lot more than Axel, considering she didn't possess a higher-than-normal body temperature that melted the snow even easier. (The downside to that being she wasn't able to keep as warm as he could.) So she didn't really hate snow.

But falling face down into it certainly lowered her tolerance for it.

"_Why the hell isn't Vexen doing this?_" Larxene complained as Axel helped her up. "No, better question: why did you agree to come here, and drag me along?"

"Well, one, I like going on missions with you. Two, this place has Dragons in its name. It sounded like a cool place." Axel said, shrugging a bit.

"Yeah, _cool_, if you mean, _cold as hell!_"

"Isn't Hell supposed to be hot?"

"Axel!"

"Alright, alright, stop your bitchin'." Axel said, snapping his fingers. Fire began to spin around Larxene, drying off the melted snow and effectively warming her up a bit more. Another snap and it left.

"Thank you," she muttered, walking past him. "Can we go now?"

It didn't take long for them to realize that it would be a lot harder than they thought to escape the snowy wasteland, considering they were on a rather large mountain.

"Ok, _now _I'm pissed." Axel fumed. "I admit my mistake. I didn't think there'd be water _everywhere!_"

"Technically, it's snow." Larxene stated, picking some up and rolling it in her hands.

"Same difference! And you know what? I've yet to see any dragons!"

"You actually thought you would?"

"I hoped so, yes."

"Dumbass."

"What? It's possi-" He was cut off by a snowball hitting him in the back of the head. He seethed for a minute as he heard her laughing behind him, which got a bit louder when the snow melted and caused a hissing _sizzle_.

"You're _SO_ damn lucky I happen to like you."

* * *

Rah, something random. Written just for the idea of Larxene throwing snow at him and him sizzling, like was referenced in Rain.


	48. WC: Sixth Sense

I've known what I wanted to write for these last three for a while, but they're all more cases of "know what I want, but not how to put it together."

This one was spawned from my belief that they can all sense when a Corridor of Darkness is coming, but in my HC, Axel and Larxene are eventually able to tell when it's the other.

* * *

In all honesty, they really had no idea why they had these "neophyte parties." Luxord probably just wanted to have an excuse to drink booze with them all, and only those after Eight were willing to join him (of course, Xigbar and Xaldin did too sometimes, cause they also had a fondness for alcohol; Saïx was usually forced to come with the command of "_You're one of us whether you like it or not._" and he was unable to defy Numbers Two or Three.)

They'd taken pity on Saïx this time and so he wasn't there; just the two Seniors and the "Newbies." Minus Larxene. And they weren't allowed to break out the liquor without her simply because she'd made it clear that if that ever happened, she'd stab them in whatever place she thought of first. Luxord, however, certainly was not happy with her absence, because according to him, it was happy hour in England. He, Xigbar, and Xaldin then began to weigh the pros and cons of just starting.

Neither Demyx or Marluxia really cared about the beer, since they weren't heavy drinkers (the former barely able to even handle one glass); they were just there for the social aspect, so there was no hurry. Actually, they were more interested in why Axel had suddenly perked up and gone to stand off on his own. He stood there for a bit, then began to count down from five. When he got to 'one,' he took a step back and a Corridor of Darkness appeared right where he'd been standing, revealing their missing Nymph.

"Evening, boys." she said smoothly.

"Oh, _finally_." Luxord said, and he and Xigbar immediately grabbed a bottle.

Demyx and Marly had both raised an eyebrow at Axel's actions, and he now appeared to be preparing to pounce on the female, who didn't seem aware of his presence.

"Oh, you waited for me?" Larxene smirked, "How thoughtful." She suddenly turned around and tackled Axel, who managed to catch her, but they were both nearly sent to the floor. There was no moment of consideration, no pause that indicated she felt someone behind her; she just seemed to know he was there.

"How the hell do you guys do that?" Marluxia asked.

"Do what?" they both asked, before their unbalanced position made them fall over.

"Meh, I stopped asking a while ago, Mar." Demyx said, shrugging.

* * *

**They're cute.** And, lol, I kinda like the idea of Marly and Demyx chillin'.

Oh, and, since Heroine mentioned it, I should probably note about the job thing. I like to think up random AU involving characters from "magical" worlds (be it Kingdom Hearts or Legend of Zelda, games like that) as normal people. I like to go as far as think of what various parts of their lives are like in case I need to address it; this includes jobs, pets, kids/no kids. And I couldn't think of what kind of job/career Axel would have. It's not a big deal in the long run, and I'm not even sure if it'll ever come up in one of these drabbles. But it's something I liked to think about, and I wondering if you guys had any better ideas; I'm not as big of an Axel fan girl as others, I'm more of a Larxene one.

I think they'd both be lawyers. I almost immediately thought of a prosecutor for Larxene because she'd totally be like Franziska von Karma from the _Phoenix Wright_ game series (she's a perfectionist and she whips people in court. She's a bitch like Larxene and I love her, lawlz.) In Axel's case, I was watching _Will & Grace_, and Will's job is pretty much what I pictured Axel would have (dealing with business and all that) so he'd probably be a kind of lawyer too.

AUs are fun x3


	49. Control

I had a really hard time deciding what this chapter was gonna be, in terms of both prompt and idea. Then, I had the image of Larxene just _whining _her ass off during a meeting and I thought it was hilarious. I've said before that I'm on the fence about Xion, and obviously I haven't played the game yet, but I spoiled it for myself. All I'm gonna say is "holy shit." I don't know if she'll be in my HC, but if I do, then well, this is what it would be like. I'm not against doing some fanart with her, though, since she's just another character for Larxene to smother with an overly-affectionate-that-may-have-ulterior-motives hug.

And dudes, I had this all written out, and _then_ went to watch the trailers, which I never bothered to watch before. Shit, this game looks so damn _epic_. They're all together. _Alive_. I'm like, crying inside. I want it, I want it so bad 0_0 So this is me, talking some epic and… making it stupid.

* * *

"… She will be our 14th…"

There was a stunned silence.

And then Larxene's hand was in the air, and she franticly tried to get Xemnas's attention. "Ooh! Sir, I have a question!"

He stared at her hesitantly, "Er, yes, Number XII, what do you want?"

"Can I play with her?" The female replied, completely serious.

"Er… what?"

She suddenly adapted the persona of someone who had been without their favorite possession for weeks and going through withdrawal. "_I wanna play with her!_"

"… I don't understand…"

"_Please?_"

"… Number XII, you've been with us for about a year now, and you still perplex me."

She went on as though she hadn't heard him, and pointed at Roxas. "I don't _get_ to play with the little runt over here!" Said runt shrank away from her wrath.

"Um, Larxene?" Axel said to her. "I think you better calm down…."

"Oh, and _god forbid _I even go near Naminé, shit. I can't get in a ten feet radius without someone spraying me with a water bottle like I'm a _dog_!"

"Sparky, none of us do that! Bad-! Oh… wait…."

The Seniors and Saïx by now were looking quite annoyed (except Xigbar, who just looked bored), Roxas was afraid that the angry Nymph was going to randomly electrocute him, Xion was just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, and the rest just seemed embarrassed for their friend while Axel tried to calm her down.

"I mean, _damn_, you guys don't know what it's like to be that the bottom of the food chain! I'm _finally_ a rank above someone and it's 'Stop that Larxene' this and 'Knock that off Larxene', that!"

"_Larxene, please, __**shut up**__!_" Axel finally snapped at her, then said to Xemnas, "Please excuse her, sir, I think her blood sugar's low-"

"What the hell is the point of having bitches if I can't-!"

Her ranting was finally stopped by a pink laser arrow, a lance, shards of ice and rock, sharp book pages, and cards, all embedding themselves into her chair, narrowly missing her. "… Fine, be that way, you assholes!"

"HEY!" Axel barked, and Marluxia had summoned his scythe (scaring the hell out of Demyx and Roxas), "That was _bullshit_, you assholes! Pull that shit again and I'll-"

"_Enough, all of you!_" Xemnas yelled. " Numbers II through VII, and X! We _do not _attempt to skewer our fellow members, even if they are behaving like a child!" The objects in Larxene's chair were quickly dismissed (with Luxord apologizing to her.) "And Number XII, the answer is _no_."

"But-!"

"_No!_ Another word out of you, and it's off to Port Royal!"

Larxene fumed for a minute before slumping down in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Any _more_ outbursts?" Xemnas asks the rest of them. They were silent. "Then leave."

Larxene left almost immediately, followed by Axel. As the rest were leaving, Demyx waved at Xion.

"Welcome the fold! Might I suggest not going near the PMSing blonde for a few hours?"

* * *

Ah, those silly family disputes.

I don't think I've touched that much on Larxene's "childish" side, other than the occasional pouting. But the idea of her throwing a huge tantrum while the others are like "Oh god" is hilarious. While I like to make Axel the "protective boyfriend", I also like to have Marly be the "protective BFF."

So just one more until I hit 50 x3 I don't know when that will be up, because I was stupid and should have known that waiting months after I think of a plot is not a good idea because my memory sucks. I barely remember what I wanted to write; only the scene that made me want to save it for last. So I need to go rack my brain about what Axel wanted to talk to her about. Grr.


	50. Feelings

I greatly apologize for taking too long; I mean, I guess two weeks isn't all that long, considering some stories take much longer. But I don't like it. Anyway, my excuse is a whole bunch of distractions that got me out of my KH craze (coughPokemoncough). I normally do my best thinking at night/early morning (this is usually when I come up with my drabbles, and then I throw in whatever else I think of as I write) but this time I kept thinking of other Larxel plots, of which I'll into some time later. I still can't remember if this is the original idea I came up, but I guess it's close enough and makes sense. Really the only thing I remember is the reason I saved it for the big Five-O.

Also, _Worry_ takes place after this.

* * *

The day of the mission in Castle Oblivion was drawing near, and Marluxia's plan was beginning to take shape. Not long ago, the Graceful Assassin had discovered that Naminé did indeed have powers; some kind of control over memories, and it was theorized to be connected to the Keyblade Master. So Marluxia had sent Naminé off on her own to the Castle. Just why, Axel wasn't sure; and since he wasn't a true conspirator, he didn't care to ask. The only one who would probably know was Larxene, though there was a chance she didn't either; Axel did want to talk with her, but not about that, because he still honestly didn't really care about what Marluxia was thinking.

Not long after he'd agreed to be a part of their scheme, he'd conjured up one of his own, and he was going to go through with it. But the more he thought about his plan, the more he thought about their's. He didn't know their motives, other than power of some kind; sure, this he wanted too and he would get it anyway he could, but he didn't truly have a problem with how the Organization was running. Did ol' Marly think he could be a better Superior? Xemnas wasn't the most likable guy around, but he had a damn good head on his shoulders, he _had a plan_. What was Marluxia going to do with his new power?

And what did Larxene get out of this, why was she going along? Well, Axel thought, knowing her, she probably just wanted to screw everyone over just for the hell of it. Have the mother of all fun and games. But this was dangerous business; Axel wasn't too worried about himself, didn't truly care about what happened to Marluxia (He didn't hate the guy, really; just didn't care for him), but he didn't want Larxene involved in something that could get her killed; by her own self destruction, the Keyblade Master, the Seniors, or (_hopefully it wouldn't come to this_) his own hand.

More than once during her duration as a member did he think, his life would be so much easier if he didn't love her so damn much.

Eventually, the things on his mind got too much for him, and he went to talk with her. This was one of those moments where he went to her (he'd grown tired of waiting of her in his room). Normally he'd just barge right in via portal, but she'd started getting angry at him the last few times he'd done so; also normally, he'd ignore that, but he decided to respect her privacy this time, and knocked on her door.

Her immediate response was: "Unless this is extremely important, or you can easily kick my ass, go away."

"I'd say 30 percent the former, 70 percent the latter, honey bunch."

He heard her grunt, and her door opened not long after. "You wish you could easily kick my ass."

"Don't I on a weekly basis?"

She crossed her arms and ignored him without missing a beat, "Do you need me for something urgent? Cause I was gonna take a nap."

"Why, did you gorge yourself and now you're sleeping it off again, fat ass?"

The door was promptly slammed in his face. "_Say you're sorry._"

"_Sorry_." He replied smirking; this was not the first time they'd played that game.

The door opened again, and she stared at him with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. "You gonna tell me what you want, Axe, or do I have to fry your ass?"

"I kinda wanted to talk with you about… you know, Oblivion." He said, dropping the playfulness.

Her eyes softened, and after checking the hall to make sure they were alone, she stepped aside to let him in. Once he'd closed her door, she flopped down onto her bed. "Spill it then, Hotshot, what's on your mind?"

"Uh, well, I've been thinking… I don't think this is such a good idea." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed next to her.

"It's a terrible idea," she replied, folding her arms behind her head. "But brilliant nonetheless."

"No… see, no, honey, it's not brilliant. Don't you think about what will happen if you fail?"

"We won't." She said simply, with a confident smirk he found rather annoying.

"Baby, really, don't get too sure of yourself. This is Roxas's Other we're talking about. Sure he's probably a dumb little kid like he is - don't tell him I said that, by the way - but he knows how to wield that blade."

"Pfft, I'm not afraid of the Other of a kid who's scared to death of me. We won't fail."

"But what if we do?"

"We won't."

"…But what if we _do?_"

"We _won't_."

"Damn it Larxene!"

"_Axel!_" She said back, also getting fed up. "Look, if you want out, just say so, and you can. I don't really care either way-"

"No, I don't want out-!" He stopped, and breathed in deeply with his fists clenched, before exhaling slowly and shifting so that he was on the bed properly; though on his knees so he could face her. "I don't want out but… I really don't want you to be a part of this anymore."

She stared at him intently, not really expecting him to say that. She folded her arms across her chest, and looked away from him. "That's not something I could do, even if I wanted to. And yes, sometimes, _I don't want to_. But I'm in this too deep. I'm living with that."

"But don't…. don't you think about what could happen? We could _die_ because of this. You, me, Marly. I don't wanna die, do you?"

"Of course not-"

"Good, I don't want you to either!"

She looked at him in surprise, then shook her head with a laugh and placed her hand on his cheek. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Ashes, but you're worrying too much. Stop that all this now, kay? You'll fry your brain."

He stared at her closely for a few moments; he realized she was dead serious and wasn't going to back down. He sighed in defeat and mumbled, "Fine, I'll drop it. I've been wondering about something else anyway. Can you tell me what Marly's planning, then?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I mean if this all works out and he's running this whole shindig. I'm assuming that's what he wants, right?" She thought for a second, then nodded and he continued, "Is he still gonna do what Xemnas wants? Will we still try to get our Hearts back?"

She started to say something, then looked downright confused. "Shit… I have no idea. He's never really told me what he specifically wants to _do_ if he wins…. But, yeah, I've always _assumed_ he'd continue that mission. I mean, damn, we _all_ want to be whole again, that's the point of this whole damn Organization, isn't it?"

"I suppose so, yes. It'd be stupid to just up and quit that since we've come pretty far already. We should damn well finish it."

There was a moment of silence, in which they sat thoughtfully, before Larxene said quietly, "I do want my Heart back…."

He couldn't help but smile at how innocent she sounded. "Yeah, I'd like to see you with emotions. Maybe you won't be such a sadistic little bitch."

She glared at him playfully, "Maybe you won't be such an arrogant asshole."

"You love me, admit it."

"Well, you love me?" She countered.

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, but I didn't get to say it after your insult." She huffed, looking away from him, and he laughed at her. "Maybe I'd admit it if I had my Heart back."

He didn't bother to ask if that was true, and he just let her pretend to fume to herself. He shifted so he was sitting next to her, his back against the wall like hers was. She kept her little angry game up, turning her head away from him. He just rolled his eyes and turned a bit onto his side. "Here's a question." He said, playing with one of her odd upright hair strands; she didn't seem to mind. "What's the first thing you'll do when you get your Heart back?"

"The very first thing?"

"Give or take." He let go of that one piece and ran his hand over the rest of her hair.

"Hm." She looked straight ahead and began to contemplate. She kept her arms crossed, though they lowered a bit as she seemed to get lost in her thoughts; and she thought for a good few minutes.

"It, uh, wasn't that hard of a question…." He said carefully, still petting her.

She ignored that, though a quick glance let him know she'd acknowledged him. He shrugged and left her to her thoughts. An odd far away look had glazed her eyes, and he wondered what the hell was on her mind; he hoped it wasn't anything creepy….

Finally she turned to face him, sitting up so she was a bit more eye level (he always did tease her about how, standing, sitting, or laying down, she was still shorter than him.) She gently placed her hands on either sides of his face, took a breath to calm herself, and before he could ask what she was doing, her lips were on his.

Now, they'd kissed before, loads of times, actually; though most of the time they were only on the cheeks or forehead. It wasn't until that time a few months ago, when Axel had been giving Roxas advice, and had finally mustered up the courage to kiss her. After that, with Roxas as their unenthusiastic witness, they kissed whenever they felt like it, and it was not unheard of for it to escalate into a full-on make out session. Though the ones that lasted for more than a second were always liked that; fiercely passionate, some bizarre in-between of a fight for dominance and lust. (An exception being the one she'd given him a few weeks ago out of joy.) Usually she'd jump on him, and they'd almost always end up on the floor (or fall back onto a bed, depending.) He'd get too in to it to really notice what exactly was going on, but it always left whoever happened to encounter them in shock (followed by a yell of something along the lines of: "Have some decency!")

But this was different, wasn't anything like that at all. There was something markedly innocent about her actions; she left him stunned, and as he processed what was going on, she didn't change, didn't intend to forcibly make him see stars; he would dare to use the word "tender," rarely used to describe her. And he quickly determined that he _really_ liked this side of her, and he returned the kiss. One of her arms had slid around his neck, and his hands were on her lower back; he pulled her closer and she ended up on top of him. They lost track of how long it lasted, their heads spinning too much to allow them to remember how to breathe; it wasn't until their lungs were screaming at them did Larxene finally pull away, and he reluctantly let her.

"That was one hell of an answer." He muttered, and she gave a breathy laugh. She pressed her cheek against his chest, and he began to stroke her hair again. "I certainly didn't expect that when I came to your room."

"Mm… I didn't either."

"Weren't you the one that scoffed at the idea of _us_ after all this?"

"I changed my mind."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

She looked up at him with narrowed eyes, then rolled off of him onto her back. "That's a dumb question."

"Uh-uh, Sparky, no escaping from this one." He rolled over as well, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders so that he was hovering over her. "I wanna hear you say it."

"You're such an arrogant asshole."

"And you love this arrogant asshole. C'mon now, say it. _You lo-ve me_. Go on, baby, just admit it, it's not like you'll hurt yourself-"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Quit while you're ahead, kay? I could say it, but it's not like I can actually _mean_ it, right?"

He thought it over. "Yeah, you're right," he grumbled as he lied back down on his side, using one hand to prop himself up. He continued with a shrug. "Pity though, since I was completely willing to say it to you."

"Aw, now you're just being mean." She pouted.

"Wait until this is all over, and… we're whole again. Then I will."

"That's a good idea. Besides, I need to see if I actually do or not. I could just be confused. Hell, I could be end up being gay now for all I know. I mean, you do kinda have a girlish physique…"

"Now _you're_ just being a _bitch_."

* * *

_Will & Grace _reference, did you spots it?

Aw, this made me sad that this would never happen; seeing as they _die_ and all. (sadface) Also, randomly-affectionate-Larxene FTW. I realized a couple of things while writing this: 1) she's never called him "Hotshot" before, and I don't know why, and 2) I need to use that "finger to lips" thing she does in Re:CoM a lot more x3

Considering this features one of their first most genuine kisses, I felt it was suitable for last. That, however, is no longer the case. If you've check my profile, you'll see that this story's status is at "50 percent", not "100" and I've had that up for a while. A couple chapters ago, I thought about, and yes, I have decided not to stop here; I will indeed keep going until I hit 100.

The reason being, though I have trouble thinking ideas for some prompts, I have many more for others, and I'd love to keep going. One of the biggest reasons though, is cause you all love this collection so much and none of you want to see it end. You all give such kind words, all my reviews have been encourage, not one flame x3 How could I not keep going?

So, I will finish this, but the updates probably won't come as quickly; as I've hit my goal point, I won't be scrambling to crank out more and more, I'll write as I please. I might take a break and write for other fandoms, or other pairings; or some separate Larxels. The pressure to get a job is also becoming heavy, so even if I wanted to, I might not have the time anyway. This story wise, expect a lot more AUs, as plots of Axel and Larxene having a domestic life have been plaguing me for weeks x3 (It also makes writing for prompts like _Aunt_,_ Uncle_,_ Cops_,and _Kidnapping_ a lot easier.)

So once again, I'd like to say a huge _thank you _to everyone who's reviewed thus far. As a little "Halfway point- Reached my goal" celebration topic discussion, I'd like to ask a little question; I pride myself on being able to come up with extremely witty lines. Out of curiosity, what line(s) of dialogue/narrative (from any chapter) did you guys find the funniest? One of my personal favorites happens to be in _Holiday_, when I said "Young Roxas." I lol whenever I read it x3

'Til next time :3


	51. Cry

A/N: Hey gang, how's it been? As I've said, I won't be giving up in this story, but inspiration's been hard to find; various other obsessions and some family drama has made me not really feel like writing whole stories. I did, however, recently write for LJ's _1sentence_, which I'll post here once I officially claim Larxel over there; it was a good way to relief some stress as well as get some ideas flowing (such as a possible direction on where to take _Star_.)

Before we move on though, some responses:

_Toxo_: Re:Com is what got me into Larxel x3

_Footloose Phoenix_: Haha, I'm glad you liked the scene x3 I can't really do 101, because I only have 95 prompts, and five Writer's Choices (that I already used up.) I suppose if I'm really up to, I could write for prompts I've done already, if I had more than one idea.

And a huge thank you to everyone else :3

I probably should have waited until after _Parents_ before writing this one, but damn, I thought this was really adorable and I wanted to do _Cry_. So have another fun AU. Also, as seen in _Too Well_, I indicate "over the phone" dialogue with italics.

* * *

"No, I haven't told her yet." Axel sighed into the phone, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"_You haven't?_" Demyx replied in disbelief. "_What's keeping you?_"

"'Cause nothing's official, my boss hasn't really said anything to me yet. And well, you know how she's been lately…."

"_Yeah, pregnant._" Demyx snorted, amusement in his tone. "_And I personally think she's been handling that quite well for the last… what, six months? I really don't think you have anything to worry about._" Axel hummed, so he went on, "_I mean, Larxene's always been moody and… a bit frightening, but I don't think I'd be able to even tell she was pregnant if it wasn't for the weight gain. I tick her off all the time_" (Axel gave a "that you do," but Demyx didn't seem to have heard it) "_and she hasn't reacted any differently then she used to…. Wait. Unless she's really sensitive about her weight, in which case, I'm not on speaker, am I?_"

Axel laughed, and thought that he _should _have put his friend on speaker at that moment. "Don't worry, you're safe. Though, I happen to be at the table right now, and she's on the couch, so there's a chance she can hear me right now, unless she's asleep."

Their kitchen was adjacent to the family room, but from his current position, he couldn't see her. He could hear her though, and was only mildly surprised when she did speak up. "I'm awake, and yes, I can hear you. And you should know by now that when it comes to your work, I really only care if you get fired or not, so say whatever you have to say."

Demyx started laughing heartily, and Axel figured he must have heard her. "_Damn, Axe, I swear if you hadn't had dibs on her since day one, I would have been __**really **__attracted to her._"

"And tell Demyx that I don't know what he said, but I'm gonna kill him anyway."

"_And if she wasn't so scary and violent!_" Demyx yelped in a rush. "_I don't know how you can handle that._"

"Because I'm not a pansy like you." Axel smirked.

"_I resent that._"

"I also find it to be one of her most endearing and _highly _attractive qualities. I'm hanging up now, okay?"

"_Yup, sure, go on and talk with your highly attractive wife._"

"I'm telling her you said that." And he hung up before Demyx could ask if that was a bad thing or not. He made his way to the sofa, where Larxene was shifting so he could sit next to her.

"What'd he say about me?" She asked, a smirk in her eyes.

"He basically just called you hot." He said, laughing at her expression; clearly she wasn't expecting that. "Do you by chance care if you gaining weight is ever brought up?"

"No," she said with a tired sigh, "because I have, and I'm calm enough right now to admit it and not really care…. It's all just baby anyway, and your fault…." she muttered as an afterthought. Normally he'd debate her on whose fault it was, but chose to let it slide.

"He also agreed that you're extremely attractive."

"Whoa, Demyx. Maybe I won't kill him after all. Invite him over later so I can hug him." He was about to say that that would probably just freak Demyx out, but she went on smoothly, "What aren't you telling me?"

"That I might be going on a business trip sometime soon." He said calmly.

"That's all?" She asked with a yawn, then shook her head and grunted a bit. "Ugh, sorry, I'm tired. Say that again…?"

"You're adorable." He laughed, "I said I might have to go on some business trip. Maybe. I don't really know the details."

"Oh… _oh_." She looked a bit more alert now. "Um… why, exactly?"

"I dunno, probably because I'm really good at closing deals. Like I said, I don't know all the details yet, because nothing's really official. I just know that it wouldn't be for long." She nodded, though he couldn't really tell what she was thinking. "They said I don't have to go if I don't want to."

She nodded again and asked, "_Do _you want to?"

"Um… not _really_, but I think it might be good if I did…. It's more money, and we make good money now, but we could always need more, considering…." He trailed off, eyeing her belly. His gaze lingered, and he smiled at how her cheeks started to redden; he thought it was adorable that she always blushed whenever he looked at her like that. Though besides her embarrassment, he noticed she looked a little flustered. "You okay? You can take a nap if you're that tired, and we can talk later if you want." He said gently.

"No, no, I'm fine, really…." She replied, "uh, yeah, I'm tired but, I'm fine."

"Sparky…."

"You should go."

He blinked at her abrupt response and stared at her. "You sure?"

"_Y-yeah_, I mean, like you said, it's more money and… that's a good thing…."

He'd known her for years and with that came the inability for her to ever hide anything from him; so he continued to stare at her and asked again, "You're _sure?_"

She took a deep breath, but her exhale shuddered and her voice cracked. "_Yes_… no, um… maybe, I don't really know right now… I- Ugh, _stupid hormones!_"

He was visibly taken aback and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you… _crying?_"

"No!" she said, a little too quickly. She pouted a bit, avoiding eye contact, but he clearly heard her sniffle.

"Aw, you _are_. Aww, Sparky…" He pulled her closer and hugged her; she didn't really return it, just pressed her forehead against his chest, breathing heavily in an attempt to gain control of her emotions again, as well as not start sobbing outright. He rubbed her back gently to help calm her down; all the while she was mumbling things like "damn mood swings" and "this is your fault" before she sighed and stopped shaking.

"All better now, Preggers?" He smiled, sliding his hands down her arms. She groaned, too tired to remind him that she didn't like that nickname (though he could always tell she didn't really mean it), and sat upright.

"M'sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "Normally I can control myself better than that."

"Yeah, I know, you don't even let yourself fly into a rage." He told her, smoothing her hair back, then sliding his palm down to rest on her cheek. "So I can only guess this was some trigger, huh?"

She shrugged dejectedly; there really was no point on trying to save her pride now.

"You _really _don't want me to leave, do you?" She shook her head, and he laughed lightly, "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"Well I didn't think I'd get _that _upset!" (Scratch that, her pride was still in need of recovery.) "I didn't _mean _to cry, it wasn't my fault-!"

"Well, you did," he said, hugging her again, "and whether you meant to or not, I still think you're cute. Don't be so ashamed, I already knew your foundation wasn't completely made of stone like you like to pretend." She sighed and hugged him back. "I'll stay with you, don't worry."

She sighed again, muffled against his chest, and mumbled sleepily, "Good… I really didn't… didn't want you to go…."

"And people wonder why we don't throw 'I love you's around." He stated, rubbing her side.

She made a noise almost like a purr and hugged him tighter. They stayed like that for a few moments before he spoke up again. "You should probably go take a nap…."

She gave an unintelligible grumble, and nodded.

"You want something to eat first?"

"Oh _god_ yes." She said, then grunted when he ruffled her hair as he stood. He held out his hand to help her up, then had to wrap his arms around her again to steady her. She glared up at the smirk in his eyes. "Did you wake up this morning with the intent to embarrass me?"

"'Course not, but I'll take the blame if it makes you feel better. And before you say anything, no, not for this," he ran his fingertips over her stomach, "because you can whine all you want, but this is _your _fault, my dear Preggers."

She grumbled again and pouted, letting herself fall back onto the couch with her arms crossed. He ruffled her hair once more, before heading off to the kitchen to get her some food.

"Hey, um…" she spoke up; he turned to face her, leaning against a chair. "D-don't tell Demyx about my little breakdown, or _anyone _for that matter."

"Baby, I'm totally going to tell Demyx. And Marly too."

"Ugh, you're so _mean!_"

* * *

A/N: I have _the _most fun writing their dialogue. They just write themselves and they always end up talking more than I think they will. I also think it's funny how, if I only have one male and one female together, than I tend to only use pronouns. I dunno, it just seems pointless to say their names more then need be x3

And, the little part where Larxene got so tired she had to ask him to repeat himself, and he called her adorable, gave me an extreme amount of warm fuzzies. I'm such a fan girl x3 Expect to see more "preggers!Larxene" in the future, because not only do I still have to do _Parents_, but I find the idea to be _so. damn. cute_. And yes, it's totally her fault; she just doesn't want to admit it because she has womanly pride.

Something funny I notice recently; I've read a handful of "modern time" AUs like the ones I write/think about, and so far only one's ever mentioned the fact that all these characters have "x"s in their names, lawl.


	52. Trouble

Sorry for the wait, I really haven't felt like writing lately. Just chuggin' along.

This was one of those case where my mind wandered, thought up a random plot, and then I wrote it sole for one scene; that being when Larxene first appears.

* * *

"You know, I'm rather insulted. You guys are acting like I go around setting things on fire for kicks in a daily basis."

"You _do_."

Apparently, Marluxia had discovered that morning that his flower garden had been mysteriously burned away. He took the issue up with Xemnas, who only really agreed to "help him" find the culprit because 1) flowers _were_ the source of Number XI's powers and 2) that garden kept the Assassin calm and occupied (he wasn't called the Assassin for nothing.) Obviously, Axel was the prime suspect, and he was now sitting at a table before Numbers I, VII, and XI. However, he was innocent - really! - but they refused to believe him.

"OK, look, why would I _possibly_ want to burn down Marly's stupid little flower garden?"

"Why wouldn't you? You're _you_." Saïx said back.

Shit, he had a point. "Wait, Saïx, why are you even here? This has nothing to do with you! Ah, don't answer that, you're just Xemnas's lackey." The three said nothing, just stared at him intensely. "_I didn't do it!_"

"Look, Axel." Marluxia said calmly (though an eye was twitching every now and then.) "You're the only one it could have been, simply because no one else controls fire."

"But, uh, what about Vexen? Maybe-maybe he whipped up something that… burns?"

"Number IV has been in his lab all day with Numbers V and VI." Xemnas said simply.

"Damn-it. Heartless?"

"There aren't any fire wielding Heartless in the area." Saïx stated.

"_Damn-it!_"

"So unless you have someone who can vouch for you," the Superior went on, "I have no choice but to punish you."

"Aw, _come on_, Xemmy, I can't be the only one who could have done it, there _has_ to be someon-"

Axel stopped his pleading at the sound of footsteps. He looked behind him to see their only female stroll past the open door.

And the room was filled with four, sudden, simultaneous barks: one of "NUMBER XII!" two of "LARXENE!" and another of "SPARKY!"

The shock of having her name (in different forms) _yelled_ at her from out of the blue was enough to cause Larxene to nearly go into cardiac arrest. Though they couldn't see her, the four males clearly heard the loud shriek, and the noticeable _thud_ of her falling over. There was some cursing and the crackling of lightning, and she appeared in the doorway, clutching the frame and panting. "_What?_" she hissed.

"Hey babe." Axel greeted her, waving casually. "I'm in a bit of a pickle."

Larxene just straightened, and leaned back against the doorframe, glaring at each of them, except Xemnas. "Good for you. Why did you all feel the need to call me like I'm a dog? _You shut up_." she added, looking pointedly at Axel.

"Number XII," Xemnas began, immediately getting her attention, "Number XI's… garden appears to have been vandalized. Do you have any idea who or what might be to blame?"

She adapted a blank, 'I know nothing' expression. "Heartless maybe?"

Axel immediately stood and pointed at her. "She did it!"

She was about throw out a derogatory name, maybe even dive at him, but she was stopped by Saïx's voice.

"Larxene, if I may…" he held up a piece of paper he'd been taking notes on. "Strike this, will you?"

Possibly because she was under the gaze of four members above her (two who were quite a bit above her, and one Superior), she obeyed without much question or protest. Lightning hit the paper and it promptly caught on fire. The males stared at it for a minute, before Axel snapped his fingers and the flame went out; then their eyes were on her again, where she stood nervously drumming her fingers together.

"Larxene." Marluxia said carefully. "Did you burn up my flowers?"

"It was an accident, Mar-Mar, I swear!" she squeaked, using an emotional tone she only used for those she cared about (though it may have had a lot to do with Xemnas's presence.) "I-I was just in a bad mood, and you know how my lightning gets when I'm angry…. Your garden just got in the way."

"… Alright, I forgive you. If you'd just told me we wouldn't have had to go through all of this." He turned to Xemnas and said, "I'd like to drop the issue if you don't mind Superior."

Xemnas just looked at him oddly, while Saïx turned to the pink haired man in shock, "Wait, you're dropping it? Just because it was _her_?"

Marluxia just shrugged and replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "_Yes._" Then he left via portal.

Saïx preceded to rip up the remaining pieces of paper he had and leave as well, Xemnas brought a hand to his forehead, and Axel was still staring at Larxene in disbelief.

"You… you can make fire?"

"Um… yeah?" she replied slowly. "Lightning is pure heat… it causes burns and you know, _fire_. Didn't anyone ever teach you th-" She was cut off by Axel kissing her hard enough to send them to the floor.

Xemnas's face twitched in surprise; he stared at them awkwardly before sighing in irritation and leaving.

* * *

Lightning = heat = fire is a prime reason for why I support them, and for their chemistry. This may be out of my continuity, because their first kiss was after Roxas joined, and this may or may not be before that.

A little more 'Larxene and Marluxia are BFFs', and some lol, Xemnas. I tend not to give him many lines, because if it's not crack, then I can't really imagine him being anything other than angry-serious.


	53. Paper

Heh, I wanted to make Larxene look like a badass x3 Drabblish, because I couldn't for the life of me figure out how to make it storyish. Dur, I had no idea what I gonna write for this prompt, I love random plots. Hey look, Zexy!

* * *

Axel really had no place in the Library, Zexion figured. Why stay there if you weren't going to read? There were only so many books about fire, after all. No, Zexion was sure, as he watched Axel slowly wander around the bookcases, that the Flurry was only there to openly "check out" their only female - who was on the couch, actually _reading_ - without drawing unneeded attention.

Personally, Zexion didn't really understand why they were so drawn to each other, and he asked Axel about it; Number VIII seemed to ponder this, then lead him over to the tables (which were a bit closer to the couches than the bookcases were) and picked up a piece of paper that happened to be there. Larxene had glanced over at them, but quickly went back to her book.

Axel preceded to crumple the paper up into a ball, and chucked it over his shoulder. Without looking up, Larxene caught it easily, tossed it upward, and struck it with lightning right as Axel lit it on fire.

"No idea, Zex." Axel said causally, as Zexion rolled his eyes, and Larxene appeared to forcing herself not to smile.

* * *

Silly Zexy, you don't question that kind of chemistry. Something quick to tide you guys over until I can think of… something better. I also have random Larxel plots, but not all of them fit the remaining prompts D:

[OMG, 358/2 Days is almost here, squee!]


	54. Smell

(Hey there, Moonlit; haven't heard from you since chapter 50 x3)

I couldn't get the idea of Larxy sick as a dog out of my head. Poor thing, I'm so mean to her. I randomly looked up some treatments for nausea, and that's generally how this fic came about.

Oh, and same timeline as _Cry_ ;)

* * *

Larxene was convinced her brain had decided to become a complete asshole and was picking on her stomach. Only, her stomach didn't want to take that and fought back; and her neck and throat were caught in the crossfire.

Her whole body ached, and nothing she ate stayed down. And she'd been sick for _days_.

She moaned and buried her face against the pillow she was hugging as she felt an all-too-familiar wave wash over her. She swallowed thickly, willing the nausea away, and was eventually able to get her stomach to behave. She whimpered; she hated being sick, hated feeling so horrible.

She heard a concerned sigh, and vaguely became aware of another presence in the room; a welcomed presence, though she was too tired to show that. She heard him head towards her, and place something on the nightstand. She finally turned away from the pillow to look at him when she noticed that the room suddenly smelt oddly like… lemons? Indeed, there was a plate of sliced lemons on the nightstand, along with a package of crackers and a glass of water.

Axel smiled at her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. She wanted to greet him, but was too tired. He understood though, and reached out to smooth back her hair a few times; she allowed her eyes to close, and his fingers traveled down to massage the back of her neck. She sighed, making that contented sound he always called a purr.

"I don't even have to ask how you're feeling, huh?" he asked her softly.

She stared at him dully - he looked back apologetically - before carefully rolling over onto her back and sitting up slightly. Her body protested though, and she held her forehead with a groan.

"…You should probably eat something, you know." he told her, handing her the water, which she gratefully accepted. She looked at him oddly and took a few sips; really, food was the _last_ thing on her mind right now.

"Aw, don't look at me like that, Grumpy." he told her, running his fingers through her hair again. "You haven't eaten anything today, have you?" She shook her head immediately, setting her glass aside. "See? You've gotta be starving, and that's probably why you're so miserable."

She swallowed and thickly asked, "Does… does that make it worse?"

"That's what I've read." He replied, picking up the package of saltines and offering it to her. "Plus, that's not good for you, I don't want you starving yourself."

She groaned and her shoulders sank. She couldn't deny that she was hungry, but she really didn't _want_ to eat anything; to say she felt miserable was an understatement. Though, she hadn't realized there might be a correlation between her hunger and how bad she'd been feeling.

"My stomach can't make up it's mind." she mumbled, and she felt him give an amused hum. She sighed and looked over at the nightstand. "Am I… supposed to eat the lemons?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

He laughed as she took the crackers from him, then hoisted himself over to her other side to sit beside her properly. "No, the smell's suppose to help. But, you can if you think you can keep 'em down."

She eyed the fruit carefully. "Erm, maybe later." She suddenly realized, though, that she was noticeably less nauseous than she was a few moments ago.

"You should be able to handle crackers." He told her, taking the saltine package and opening it for her. As he did, she'd taken one of the lemons and squeezed it into her water before taking back the package. "Nice."

She took a cracker out and examined it warily. She figured she'd be okay but she really didn't feel like eating. She caved in at his urging, sighing and eating it slowly. Her body twitched, but by her third one, it settled and let her eat.

"That'a girl," he said to her, rubbing her back. "Feel any better?"

"A little…" she mumbled, taking a sip of water and continuing to pick through the saltines. She glanced at him, "So what've you been up to?"

"Eh, tryin' to make myself useful. I found that lemon and hunger thing online. You seem okay now, so I guess those articles were right. Be aware, though, I'm still taking you to the doctors if you aren't better within the week."

"Ugh, you know I hate hospitals…" she grunted, setting the crackers aside and picking up her water. She leaned back against the bed's headboard, pouting.

"It doesn't have to be a _hospital_." he said, reaching out, probably with the intent of ruffling her hair, but settled on petting her again instead.

"It's all the same to me." she mumbled into her glass. He laughed and she dug for a subject change before he could say anything. "I suppose I'll have to add lemons to my list of 'things that don't make me puke.' Which, y'know, makes about four."

"Aw, only four?"

"Well, duh, you should have noticed by now that nearly everything with a scent makes me sick." She set her glass down.

He shrugged, "Yeah, I noticed. What doesn't bother you, then?"

She hummed and glanced to the side. "Um… pretty much what's here…."

He looked over at the nightstand, the only food items being what he'd brought - saltines, water, and lemons. Though, he realized, that was technically "his" table stand, and thus, had some of his things - and he smirked when he saw his bottle of cologne.

He reached over to pick it up and held it up to her. "By chance… would your list include this?" He laughed when she flushed and sunk lower into her pillows, and set the bottle aside. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in a bit closer. "_Aw_, is that why you stole my side of the bed?"

Her blush deepened and she mumbled, "Erm, well, that and… it's closer to the bathroom…." He just leaned in closer, and she put her hand on his chest. "Ugh, don't get so cocky, or get too close. I don't wanna risk throwing up on you."

He backed away, if only to obey her request, but he was still smirking. "Well, if that were to happen, we could always shower together."

"_Ew_." She glared at him dryly, before lying down again and pulling the covers over her head. He laughed and leaned back with his arms causally behind his head. There was a pause before he spoke up again.

"Oh, hey… Marluxia called earlier when you were sleeping."

"Mm? What'd he say?" Her voice was muffled, since she hadn't removed the covers.

"He said call him when you're feeling better, and he'll come over…."

"Alright I'll call him later."

"… He also said he'd be bringing an EPT."

There was a long silence before she finally shrieked, "_**WHAT?**_"

* * *

I'm only mean to her so Axel can come and make it better x3

It's been a while since I wrote [primarily] in Larxene's POV. This was supposed to be really simple; she'd be sick, he'd come in with some food, pet her, and she'd quietly squee to herself. But, no, they _really_ like to talk and cuddle, so it's an extra two and a half pages. That's ok, it's cute. "Dahww, she loves him" flashed across my mind more than once while writing this. I probably would have had him say that if they weren't already married here (yeah, they totally are, more _awws_.)


	55. Uncle

(dudes, idiotique reviewed and faved my story, I feel so honored o_o)

Man, I've had this in mind for a long time, but it was another case of knowing what I wanted to write about, its middle and ending, but not the beginning. Thus I had a hard time motivating myself to actually sit down and write. The first half pretty much wrote itself actually. This turned out much longer then I thought it would; longer than I usually like to let them get. Ah well, you guys deserve it, since I haven't updated in a month x3

More pregger!Larxy, and the same timeline as _Cry_ and _Smell_, but this time, it's some Demyx/Larxene friendship fluff. Because I tend to have Demyx seem like only her friend through Axel, so I wanted to write something with them alone, cause I _love_ the idea of them being friends, even if she does scare the shit out of him. (Apparently, Demyx calls her "quite frightening" in _358/2_. I lol'd when I read about that.)

* * *

"Axel man, I'm not so sure about this anymore…. I mean, what if I get her mad and she like… throws a glass at me or something?" Demyx whimpered into the phone nervously. He heard Axel sigh at him.

"… _You worry too much, really. She's probably too tired to waste her energy on punishing you, __**if**__ you even do anything. Besides, Larxene doesn't __**do**__ that_…."

"She doesn't?"

"_No, when she gets hormonally pissy, she goes into another room and screams into a pillow or something… or beats it up, either or. __**But not you**__, she won't hit you. Just keep reminding yourself that she __**does**__ like you_."

"Well yeah, I know, but that doesn't change the fact that she's got a temper as short as your tolerance for water."

"_My tolerance for water isn't __**that**__ short_."

"I heard a glass breaking!" Demyx yelped, nearly dropping the phone. "Oh, wait, that was the TV. Nevermind."

"_You need help, my friend_." Axel said, amusement in his tone. "_I don't know how you got through life being nervous all the time_."

"Well I'd probably feel better if you were here. You keep her sane."

"_Sorry, I'll be stuck here for a while. But you're probably safer without me, cause you __**know **__I can't help provoking her. I think she's damn sexy when she's angry_._ I can, however, remind her to behave. Is she with you?_"

"Um, no she's in the living room… why?"

"_Put me on speaker then_."

He complied, a bit confused on what his friend had in mind. He could hear Axel muttering something to his coworkers, then what sounded like him leaving the room he'd been in, then inhaling, "_LARXENE!_"

Demyx was glad he'd already been holding the phone away from his ear.

"_**What?**_" Larxene called back.

"_Don't kill Demyx, alright?_"

"I wasn't _planning_ to!"

"_**Good!**_" Then he dropped his voice down to normal, "_There, does that help?_"

"You're both strange, and I don't know why I'm friends with either of you." Demyx muttered, turning speaker off.

"_Question of the year. I gotta go now, Dem. __**Don't worry**_," he stressed at Demyx's whine. "_Just remember what I told you about cats_."

"Feed them and leave 'em alone?"

"_Exactly. Alright? Later buddy_."

Demyx exhaled slowly as he hung up. Even though it was rather late (around 10:00 at night) Axel had been called into his work by his boss… just for what, Demyx wasn't sure, but he assumed, like anything about Axel's job, it had something to do with money. Axel was a bit worried about leaving Larxene alone her in condition, so he'd called Demyx to ask if he'd come and keep her company.

He agreed rather readily, as he'd do anything to help his friends, and it wasn't like he was regretting it. (Though he did kinda wish Marluxia was there too, but really, it didn't take two men to watch over a grown woman.) It was just a matter of how nervous his blond female friend made him. She always had, for as long as he'd known her. His nerves had never been that strong, so when confronted with a headstrong, very domineering force like her… well, needless to say, _that_ was intimidating. Somehow, he always found a way to annoy her - on accident, of course he never meant to; but it went without saying that he got on her nerves, which was worrying him the most tonight.

And it certainly didn't help that she happened to be very pregnant, and thus, potentially unstable.

How they were friends, he really didn't know… but they were.

He placed the phone back in its holder, and upon turning around, yelped as he nearly collided with Larxene, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He stumbled backwards both in surprise and as a reflex; if he'd let himself fall forward, he would have knocked her over.

Though, if she'd realized the threat of losing her balance, she didn't show it, since she just giggled to herself when he caught himself on a chair. "Really Demyx," she said, "if you're going to insist on hiding from me, _don't_ hide in the kitchen. I'll find you much too easily." She headed for the refrigerator, brushing her fingers under his chin as she passed him. "Don't tell Axel I admitted that though, he picks on me enough as it is."

He coughed, trying to get over the shock of her ability to materialized out of nowhere. "I wasn't… hiding from you…" She just glanced over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "_I wasn't_… yeah, ok, I was." He flopped down into the chair he'd been leaning against.

"I don't take offense," she smirked lightly, moving on to search through their pantry. "_Although_…" she turned back to him, eyes narrowed a bit, "do you _really_ think I might throw a _glass_ at you?"

"Oh… you heard me?"

"Well yes, I was sitting just over _there_." She gestured towards the living room, which indeed, wasn't very far from the kitchen. "I may have lost my figure, and my eyesight tends to blur, but I've yet to go deaf." He was about to say something, but she quickly went on, "Ugh, we have no _food_ in this damn house!"

"Um… you guys have a lot of food, Larx."

"Well, _yeah_, but nothing I feel like eating." She muttered, heading over and plopping down onto the chair across from him. "Which is ice cream right now… but Axel doesn't let me _have _ice cream this late, says it's bad for me."

He looked around a bit awkwardly, when a thought came to him. "Is this the part when Axel calls you a fatass?"

She inhaled sharply, "_Yes! _He's so _mean_ to me."

"Aw, I'm sorry on his behalf."

"You should be." She pouted, though he could tell she was trying not to start laughing.

"You're in a really good mood, aren't you? Guess I _am_ worrying too much." He said, shrugging a bit sheepishly.

"S'mostly cause I'm tired actually." She sighed, pushing some stray hair away from her face. "I tend to stop paying too much attention to… you know, things."

"I'm guessing that's why I'm here, then." He teased.

"Hey, I pride myself on my reflexes, _thank you very much_." She said, crossing her arms. "No, I just mean if you do anything stupid, I probably won't notice. I'm _assuming_ that's what you're worried about, being alone with me." He nodded, and she shrugged, "Well, let me just say now that I would _not_ throw glass at you. _God_, give me more credit than _that_."

"Well, see, I've seen you PMSing, and I figured your discomfort-induced, out of whack hormones are like, ten times worse than that."

"Believe me, sweetie, they are." She smirked again. "But I like to think I can keep myself in check."

"Oh, you mean like that one time?"

"He told you about that?" Her fists slammed onto the table, then she brought a hand to her face. "I'm gonna kill him…."

He decided against telling her how adorable he thought that had been, just to save her dignity. "I keep thinking that could happen again. I mean, you're tired, you're far along, and you miss Axel already - oh, don't even try to deny that, you adore him. Combining all that, I thought you'd be grumpy all night. Though… now I'm thinking the opposite might happen… but I don't want you crying either."

"Ugh, that won't happen again… _ever_."

"I dunno, sounds to me like a sure fire way to get what you want. That was the first thing I thought of when you _got_ pregnant. I mean, hey, isn't that what wives are _supposed_ to do?"

"Oh honey, I don't need mood swings to get my way. I've got Axel wrapped around my finger." She made a twirling motion in the air, before standing up (with some difficulty he pretended not to notice) and stretching. "Unless of course he decides to be a jackass…." She added rather dryly.

He couldn't really help it, he found himself admiring her. It was kind of hard not to when she was barely three feet from him. He tilted his head curiously. "I don't think you've lost your figure…."

She relaxed a bit, raising an eyebrow at him, and a faint blush painted her cheeks. "Um… do you not see…?"

"Well yeah, 'course, but that'll be gone soon. You're still just as pretty as you were before… oh, um…." He blushed as well when he realized he'd been staring, and dropped his gaze to the table. "Sorry…."

"Well if that's not flattering as hell I don't know what is." She giggled, ruffling his hair on her way back to the living room.

He ran a hand down his face before turning in his chair. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She turned halfway. "Hmm?"

"We've mentioned swings between sad and angry, but what about happy? Do you get oddly happy sometimes?" He got up and stood next to her.

"Yes I do, but most of the time, no one can tell, or they think I'm up to something. Although… Axel says I'm prone to random bouts of affection."

"Honestly, I think you've always been like that. You're a bit unpredictable-oof!" He'd barely finished his sentence, when she suddenly threw her arms around him tightly. "_See?_"

"This, I'm not ashamed off." She smirked, letting him go. That really was the most nerve-racking part of her; he could _never_ tell what she was thinking. He shook his head and watched as she walked back to the pantry.

"Weren't you just there?"

"I still want food."

He stopped himself from poking fun at her pregnancy-induced appetite; she probably got enough of that from Axel.

"Don't even think about saying what I _think _you're thinking." She suddenly spoke up.

"I wasn't, I'm not!" He said, holding up his hands, and backing away into the living room as if to say 'I didn't see anything.' "Though I _do_ think you should go to bed soon. It's kinda late."

"It's _only _10:30."

"Don't you normally go to bed at 9:00?" He asked, flopping down onto their couch.

He heard her grunt and mutter to herself, "_Damnit Axel, stop __**telling**__ him everything_."

"S'okay, I don't blame you. You need your sleep." There was a pause, in which he heard her whine slightly. He couldn't see her from his spot, but he had a feeling she was standing by the freezer. "If you promise not to eat the whole carton, I won't tell him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go ahead, knock yourself out."

She squealed loudly, and he, once again, had to resist calling her cute. At this point, he decided he really was worrying over nothing.

An hour or so later found Demyx still on the sofa; he'd grown bored, so he was playing games on Axel's laptop (and so far, had lost every game of Solitaire he'd played.) Larxene had gone to bed not long after finishing her ice cream; though, she insisted she was just taking a nap, since she didn't want to actually go to bed for the night until Axel got home. Axel, however, had called earlier and said, much to the his and his coworkers' dismay, that he didn't know when his boss would let them leave, and thus, didn't know when he'd be home either. Demyx didn't mind staying longer than necessary though.

As he struggled through another card game, he heard shuffling and Larxene entered the living room, sighing and running a hand through her hair. "Hey you," he said, "you're supposed to be sleeping."

"Eh, I couldn't, so I gave up." She replied, heading to the kitchen.

"It's only been an hour."

"I'm usually out cold a hell of a lot quicker than that, as shameful as it is to admit that." He heard her getting a glass and the faucet running. Moments later, she joined him on the couch with her water, leaning against his shoulder. "How long have you been at this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at his game.

"About as long as you were trying to sleep…. I keep losing."

"You're boring. You're supposed to be entertaining me."

"You wouldn't be bored if you were asleep…." He flipped through the stock deck a few times. "Dang, I think I lost this one too…."

"No, wait, you've almost got it… just move that five from the… pile thingy."

"You're not supposed to do that."

"Here, look," she said, setting down her glass, then reaching over to play for him. By moving a few cards around, she was eventually able to basically set it so all he had to do was move the cards to their proper place, and he'd win.

"_Whoa_. Holy shit, you're awesome."

"I'm pretty good at Solitaire." She settled back against his side. "I suck at Hearts though."

"Yeah, me too." He turned the laptop off and set it aside, then raised an eyebrow when she shifted into his lap, took his arms and placed them around her. "Randomly affectionate?"

"… I cuddle when I'm tired."

He inhaled sharply, trying _so _hard not to call her adorable. She was able to figure that out though, and sighed.

"Go ahead, I know you want to…"

"_You're cute_." He hugged her tightly, causing her to squeak in mild surprise.

"Man up, Demy, seriously. God, that's probably why you're still single. No girl wants a guy who _squeals_ over them."

"No, that's you, Larxy." He rolled his eyes, and poked her in the stomach; she squeaked again. "Regardless, I don't really mind, I'm not really looking anyway."

"You're not? …You got _any _plans to settle down?"

He thought about that for a moment, letting his chin rest on top of her head. "Nah, it's hard to think about that when you've never really been with anyone before. Gosh, I don't even know if I want kids…. Heh, I'm too young to be thinking about that."

"Mmm…. _Hey!_ You're older than me!"

"Oh, yeah, um…. I'm younger than Axel?" She just grunted, and he absently rubbed her stomach to keep her calm. "You're a bit more mature than me anyway."

"I like that better." She smirked, cuddling a bit closer. "I don't really think I can see you as a father…. An uncle though, totally."

"I'm fine with that, it's probably more fun anyway."

"Yeah, I'm not having too much fun…." She mumbled. "Haven't for months."

"Aw, don't worry, it'll be over soon. And then… uh… oh, it um, doesn't get easier does it? Never mind."

She just grumbled to herself and sighed again; she did that a lot when she was tired, he noticed. There was a brief moment of silence, during which he realized he was still rubbing her belly; and he would have stopped, if she hadn't been making an oddly happy noise.

He laughed, "You really _do _purr, I never noticed that before."

"_Yes_," she groaned, "I _purr_, OK? I admit it. Stop laughing at me…." she whimpered sleepily.

"I'm not laughing at you…" he said, hugging her slightly. "I just thought Axel was exaggerating."

She just huffed and slumped back against his chest. "… Do you know when he'll be back?" She asked after a moment.

"No, he called and said he didn't know."

"Guess I shouldn't wait up for him then, huh?"

"No… don't think so. And uh… don't take this personally, but my legs are falling asleep."

"Oh, _sorry_." She quickly slid off his lap and allowed him to stand.

"You're really not that heavy…." He reassured her, helping her stand as well.

She hummed, "Normally I'd make a 'fat vs. pregnant' joke, but that'd probably freak you out."

"Y-yeah, maybe… _you're not fat._"

"I _know!_" She laughed. "You're sweet…. Sweeter than _Axel_, anyway." She added, rolling her eyes. "_He'd_ call me a fatass."

"Aw, he's so mean to you." He ruffled her hair.

"He doesn't deserve to have me waste my sleep on him."

"Yeah. Fact you _should _be in bed now, stop stalling." He scolded, nudging her towards the hallway.

"Wait… um…" She suddenly got a little nervous, fidgeting a bit. "This is gonna sound _really _strange but… will you come with me?"

He blinked a few times. "…What?"

She pressed a hand to her forehead. "Ugh, ok, I _really _don't like admitting this…." She took a breath and ran that same hand through her hair. "Unless I'm sick or like, dead tired… I can't really sleep… without Axel with me."

He had to bite his lip to keep from smiling too widely, and he couldn't hold back a snicker.

"Oh, _shut up_." She snapped, blushing. He stopped, if only to save what was left of her pride and keep her from getting too angry. "Just… will you be his… replacement, of sorts?"

"Yeah, yeah, I will. If it'll help you sleep better." She nodded gratefully, and he followed her to the bedroom. Only he couldn't help laughing a bit more.

"Rrgh, I'm _so _close to punching you." She muttered. She raised an eyebrow when he froze. "I'm not _going _to, geez." She tugged him along by the arm, before heading to her side of the bed.

"Your room still smells like lemons." He noted curiously.

She shrugged. "I still get nauseous sometimes."

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be over that months ago…."

"Yeah, _me too_. You. Here." She pointed at him, then the side to her right, before sitting.

He obeyed and walked forward, but stood at the side of the bed awkwardly. "I'm not so sure about this."

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head.

He stuttered, "Um, well, you know… You're uh…."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah… _no! _No, I was gonna say married… to my best friend…. It's a bit… awkward."

She just rolled her eyes and scooted closer to him. "Says the one who just had his arms around me." She grabbed a handful of his shirt and pulled him onto the mattress.

"_You_ did that." He grunted, turning onto his back, but before he could sit up properly, she'd put her arms on either side of him, nearly laying down on top of him, but hovering.

"Hey… you're my friend too, right?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, of course I am…." He said, a bit shocked by her sudden action.

"Then don't _worry_ so much." She moved off him, and he sat up as she reached over to turn the lamp on her nightstand off. "Trust me, Axel won't care."

He shook his head as she curled up against his side (he chose to stay on top of the covers; it made him feel less uncomfortable.) "Yeah, I trust you… I _shouldn't_," he added, beginning to stroke her hair, "considering how many times you and Axel got me in trouble in school…."

She probably wanted to respond with something snippy, but she merely gave a soft amused hum and snuggled closer; she was already starting to fall asleep. He shifted to hold her properly, slipping an arm behind her, and letting the other rest over her side. Her breathing had evened out, and he would have thought she was indeed asleep, if she hadn't given a frustrated groan.

"Ugh, this always happens right when I get comfortable…" she mumbled to herself.

"You alright?" He asked as she rolled onto her back with a huff.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She took his hand, which had been over her belly, and moved it to a different spot, and held it there.

He tilted his head curiously at her, until he felt a push against his hand. He gave a "_Holy-!_" and preceded to try and not squee out loud - which, of course, he failed at. She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Your femininity is showing again, Uncle Demyx."

* * *

_Much _longer than I thought it would be; fact, I kinda wanted to keep going, but then I didn't know where to end it. Larxene's adorable when she's tired as hell.


	56. Brother

_**Inspiration of Imagination**_: I know; man, it was also kinda like when I got a fave here _and_ a watch over at DA from Firebloom. I was just like, "_Whoooaaaa_ 0_0"

_**Moonlit Assassin**_: Indeed, she dies in the manga from water (a combination of a Fire and Blizzard spell. And more like, freakin' _explodes_. I think it was less the water itself, and the more the water + using Thunder.) Thus, why I joke all the time about Larxene potentially killing herself, and why I portray her as hating water almost as much as Axel. I'm not _entirely _sure if Demyx is weak to thunder in the actual games, because water is under ice magic, so he's weak to fire. But, I like to follow Pokemon and/or Final Fantasy logic and say, water is weak to thunder x3

And major kudos as well to Moonlit, for my 100th review :3

I'm not a fan of the Mar/Larx paring, but I do love the idea of them being BFFs. I feel this and the previous chapter could be interchangeable with each other (in terms of prompts) since both Marly and Demyx fill the uncle role for the Larxel child, and both are like brothers to Larxene. But I like to think, while she loves Demyx, she adores Marly, and thus, they're more like siblings.

* * *

Marluxia was lounging on his friends' sofa, bored and flipping through channels on the TV. Axel and Demyx had gone out to the front yard not long ago, to wash Axel's car. Or more specifically, _Demyx_ was doing the washing, and Axel, being oddly aqua-phobic, was watching and making sure the younger male didn't mess up. (And Demyx had only agreed because he may or may not be getting paid.) They'd invited Marly to come out and help if he wanted, but he wasn't in to cars, nor did he think there was much point in washing them; it wasn't like they were flowers, which needed watering all the time.

Finding nothing on TV worth watching, he stood and listened as Axel and Demyx started to argue about something (it seemed Axel had gotten wet, and Demyx was whining about how Axel should be the one to wash the damn car, since he was taller and it was _his _car.) Just as he began to ponder about whether he should stay here and be bored, or go out and help the boys, and be bored, he heard of a cry of "_Mar-Mar!_" and was knocked back onto the sofa again. Larxene was nuzzling against his chest with her arms around him. "I didn't know you were here." She said.

"I've been here for like, thirty minutes." He replied, placing his hands on her back. "Maybe you shouldn't nap so hard."

"Well, excuse me for being dead tired." She rolled her eyes. "And no, you're just quiet. Demyx and Axel are loud."

"I think that's a good thing, cause then you can't blame me if you get woken up."

She thought about that, rolling onto her side. "…True. Consider yourself lucky then."

He laughed as he sat up properly, pulling her into his lap. "And for the record, as much as I love your affection, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be tackling people. I hope you don't do that too often."

She rolled her eyes again. "Please, I'm not that fragile."

"No you're not, but I don't want you going into early labor."

"Do I _look _close to labor to you?"

He looked her over and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yes."

She made an offended noise and made to stand, but he put his arms around her and pulled her back into his lap. "You're lucky I'm slow."

"Aw, don't be mad, dear one. Note that I said _early _labor. Normal labor would imply that you're bigger than you actually are."

"You still called me fat." She pouted.

"Did not, you're just too sensitive."

"Are you calling me hormonal?"

"_I'm saying _you jump to conclusions, Sweet Pea. You'll be a lot happier if you let those kind of comments slide off your back," he ran a hand down her back, "like water off a petal, hm?"

"You and your flower metaphors…." She said lazily as he brought his hand up to rub under her chin.

"That was a simile." She simply huffed and her eyes closed; he'd always been amused at how gentle touches could calm her down. "So other than grumpy and tired, how've you been feeling?"

"_Tired_." She whined, and he laughed. "Hungry all the damn time."

"At least you moved on from nauseous all the time."

"No, still sick sometimes."

"Is that normal?"

"It can be. No worries, I'm fine. It's not at all as bad as it was a few months ago."

"I so called that, didn't I?" He smirked, leaning back against the couch arm and resting his free arm behind his head.

"Yes, I blame you for the shattering of my life plans." She glared at him playfully.

"Hey, _I'm _not the one that got you pregnant, Daffodil." He tapped her on the forehead. "Blame your husband, not your well-meaning brother-figure."

She whimpered at the loss of his touch and slid her arms around his neck in her own way of begging.

He rolled his eyes and stroked her hair. "You're spoiled, you know that?"

"Blame your pseudo-brother-in-law, not your poor aching sister-figure. Whose back really hurts… just so you know."

"Aw, that's too bad."

She whined and seemed to go limp against him, whimpering again. "_Mar-Mar…._"

He snickered and kneaded his fingers into her lower back, and she purred happily. "You're so easily satisfied, aren't you?" She nodded and snuggled closer. "Think you can last another two months?"

"_No_." She groaned, "I'm so _done_ with being tired all the time, and getting my insides attacked when I'm trying to sleep or… any other time."

"Well, that's a bit better than screaming and crying when you're trying to sleep. Enjoy the alone time you've got with Axel left."

"Damn. I'm doing him later."

"I didn't need to know that, Sweet Pea."

"Revenge for all the flower printed shit you keep buying us." She said, rolling onto her back, obviously wanting her belly rubbed, and he complied. "It's so girly."

"Well _I'm_ not a girl and I like flowers."

"My point still stands. _Girly_."

"Well it's a girl, isn't it?"

"Is it?" She smirked up at him. She and Axel had known the gender for months, but were keeping it a surprise; much to the displeasure of Demyx, who had a bet with Xigbar, Roxas, and Luxord. "You'll find out in two months."

"Hmm. I'm certainly hoping it's a girl. You've got too many guys in your life."

"I _do_, damn it."

"It _is_ a girl, isn't it?" He repeated bluntly, resting his chin on the top of her head, and running his hands up and down her sides. He didn't see it, but she bit her lip. "Hmm? C'mon, pretty lady, you can tell me." He heard her try and fail to not giggle and she eventually nodded. "Knew it."

"You're an asshole, and too much of a charmer for your own good." She sat up and shifted to face him better. "Don't tell Demyx."

"I won't," He laughed, pressing a hand against her stomach. "Though I'm sure he'd like to know he and Luxord are right."

"That's no fun." She waved dismissively. "It's funny when they whine and complain. Besides it should be obvious. Luxord has the scary ability of being right all the time."

"That, and the combination of your rock hard female dominance, and Axel's girlish figure? I'm not surprised."

She smirked and shook her head, though chose not to comment about that. "Speaking of the boys, where are they anyway?"

"Axel's making Demyx wash his car."

She rolled her eyes. "He is so weird…. Though, that reminds me of why I got up in the first place." She attempted to stand; it took her a few tries, but she managed.

He snickered, "So you have no problem throwing yourself at me, but standing up is a hassle?"

"_Hey_, I just let you in on our little secret, and _now _you're gonna make fun of me?" She crossed her arms and glared at him playfully.

"Don't think of it as poking fun. More like calling attention to the little things that make you special… and a flowerpot."

"Ugh, I hate that more than 'Preggers.'" She turned and headed for the kitchen. "I don't mind when you call me plant terms, but _please _don't compare me to a _pot_."

He stood and followed her, stopping to lean against a chair, "Sorry Sweet Pea, won't happen again."

"See, that's better." She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle. He simply watched as she drained about half of it.

"It's weird seeing you drink water like that." He smiled fondly at her. "Seeing as you never used to."

She laughed, "Yeah, I know. Wasn't too fond of it, but I got used to it." She walked over to stand next to him, setting the bottle on the table. "If only because I'm not allowed to have soda, and Axel doesn't want me drinking too much juice. Too much sugar, he says."

"And you listen to him?"

"Only when he's not around. I don't want his ego to inflate." She smirked.

Before he could respond, they heard a yell from outside. They both looked over and raised an eyebrow as the front door flew open, and Demyx rushed in; he closed it quickly and leaned against it, panting. "Marly! …Oh, Larxy's awake. _Oh! _Even better, hide me!" He immediately hurried over and hid behind her.

"The hell did you do?" She asked, trying not to laugh.

"_Nothing!_"

The door promptly opened again, revealing Axel, who was soaking wet and had a bucket on his head.

"Some nothing." Marluxia mumbled.

"_You._" Axel pointed at Demyx. "Step away from the preggers and take your punishment like a man."

Larxene's face deadpanned at the so-called nickname. "Okay, see, I was thinking about letting you have him, but just for that, I changed my mind."

The two just glared at each other as Axel stepped forward. Marluxia held up his hands. "I don't want to get in the middle of this, I'll be over there." He went and sat in a chair on the opposite side of the table, plucking the bucket off of Axel's head as he went. He watched as Larxene placed a hand on Axel's chest to keep him arm's length away, as he tried to reach for Demyx, who continued to cower behind his slightly shorter friend. And considering Axel was more than a head taller than both of them, and probably stronger, Marly figured he wasn't trying that hard at all.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Sparky." Axel muttered. Larxene just raised an eyebrow smugly. "Ugh, you know if he'd done this to _you_, he'd be _dead_." (Demyx squeaked.)

"Well, yes, but he didn't. So I happen to find this hilarious."

"You like him better than me."

She stared at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes and grabbing a handful of his collar, tugging him down to kiss him hard on the lips. Marluxia's eyes widened a bit; after about 20 seconds, their arms were around each other, and Demyx became noticeably uncomfortable.

"I-I'm still here, guys…." He looked over at his pink-haired friend. "…How long can they keep this up?"

"Quite awhile, once they figured out how to kiss and breathe at the same time." Marly joked lightly. "Where's that spray bottle they used to train their dog?"

Possibly at the threat of getting hit with more water, Axel broke the kiss first. "You guys should be used to it by now." He said, running his fingers though Larxene's hair; she looked a bit dizzy. He glanced over at Demyx. "Fine, you live this time. Remind me to never go near you again when you're armed with water." He kissed Larxene on the forehead and ran a hand over her belly (she gave a contented little purr at the attention) before turning to go and fetch a dish towel.

Marluxia shook his head, watching Demyx thank Larxene for her "help" as Axel sat next to him, drying his hair.

"You two are fascinating. She's got you whipped."

"We are. And, no she doesn't." Axel smirked.

"So, you think you can handle all that estrogen?"

"I think I've been handling her just fine for most of my life…." He stiffened and blinked. "_Waiiit_… did she tell you?"

"Yup."

Axel shrugged. "I knew she would. Ah well, I don't mind… I already told Roxas."

"Oh, that's why he was pouting that last time I saw him."

Demyx suddenly gave a terrified yelp and they looked over to see Larxene hugging him forcefully.

"Don't resist her, Dem; that just makes her hold on tighter." Axel laughed.

"You share her so easily." Marluxia said as Demyx awkwardly hugged her back, still looking a bit frightened.

"Marly my good man, when you get to the point when your partner can kiss _you _first and put _themselves _in a daze, you know you have nothing to worry about."

* * *

Larxene's a flirt, but no one cares, 'cept maybe Demyx x3 I'm gonna say this takes place before _Uncle_, if only because in that one, she's a few weeks more along.

That kiss wasn't in my original idea, but I wanted a moment between them, since I haven't given them an intensely fluffy kissing scene since _Feelings_. Also, a look at who else "exists" in this universe; the entire Organization does, but Axel and Larxene are only close to a select few (and that includes Naminé.) Oh, and indeed, they have a dog; it's Axel's, and Larxene has a cat. They'll be featured in _Pets_.


	57. Star

I have homework I should be doing, (including an animation project I'll go into more later) but I'm writing instead. My friend let me borrow _358/2_, so I've been playing that; it's awesome, and I got to run around with Larxene. She attacks things like a cat fighting, seriously. There was one part were Axel and Larxene were just sitting there at the same table, chillin'; I squeed.

Anyway, here's one based in game canon this time; the rooms in this one are based on how they are in _358_. Namely, with a huge window. Also, I was sick last week, and not too happy about it, so I'm taking it out on Larxene. Cause I'm mean to her like that.

* * *

"Looks like another World's fallen." Axel muttered, mostly to himself, as he stared out of the large plane of glass.

Larxene gave a reply, but as she had cocooned herself underneath his covers, her words were unintelligible; but he figured she'd asked how he knew. "Obviously another star just went out."

She huffed and he heard her shifting around, possibly stretching, before letting out a groan. He turned away from the window to glance at her bundled form. "How you holdin' up?" He asked with a sympathetic smile she couldn't see, as he went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Her response was a string of deep, violent coughs. He winced, "Geez, trying to hack up a lung, there?"

She groaned again, pulling the blankets away to look at him. "Why's your room so damn cold?"

Good, swearing; that might have meant she was feeling a _little _bit better. As opposed to yesterday, when he swore she was becoming delusional; she was so out of it, Demyx hadn't been afraid of her. "No way, you know I keep my room warm. Your fever must've come back." He said, pulling his glove off and pressing his hand to her forehead.

She simply made a throaty noise, and he noticed the tell-tale random sparks; the illness-induced short-circuiting they all experienced. The last time he was sick, he'd set his bed on fire. Twice.

"You're not as hot as you were a few days ago, so, you'll live, Sparky." He told her, slipping his glove back on.

"Aren't I always hot?" She smirked, despite her discomfort.

"Indeed." He turned his body temperature up a bit. "Here, better?"

She hummed and scooted closer, nuzzling against his side.

He gently ran his fingers through her hair, and he brought his gaze back out the window (paying no heed to the little jolt he'd get whenever she coughed; always a lot easier to do when he knew she couldn't help it.) Just barely, he made out a few stars.

"What's got your interest… out there?" She asked softly.

"Hm…? Nothing." He gave her a quick glance, before moving his hand to rub behind her ear. That distracted her from the brush off momentarily, and she eagerly leaned into his touch, sighing. He looked up at the ceiling this time, letting his thoughts wander. "Er, well…. You know, hon… sometimes I'm not sure what to make of all this."

"Hmm?" She said, a bit delayed. He looked down at her again; her cheek was pressed against his hip, and she was fighting to keep her eyes open, looking up at him sleepily. "Make of what?"

"The Worlds…." She blinked slowly and raised an eyebrow. "Disappearing. You know, all that destruction. I'm not sure of what to make of that…. How I'm supposed to feel about it."

She scoffed in a way that was more like a tired puff. "Don't bother with _that_."

He smiled at her, "Why not?"

"Because," she rolled onto her back, tilting her head back a little so he was rubbing under her chin, as well as her aching throat. "It really doesn't matter."

"You figure?" He kneaded his fingers into her skin, and she purred gratefully.

"Mm." She simply said.

He wanted to ask her to explain, but she was probably too tired to speak any more than she needed to; it really wasn't too hard to determine her reasoning. When it came down to it, why should he care? Indeed, in the long run, it didn't matter; fallen Worlds were beyond their control.

"Our Worlds are gone." She murmured lazily. "My…my home's gone…. I don't see why I should care… about the others." He held her eye contact for a moment; she had a bit of a point, as tactless as it was.

"…You miss your home, Larxene?"

Her eyes softened as she thought that over; she shrugged. "… Maybe. Doesn't matter," she rolled onto her other side. "Either way, my home's here with you now."

He broke into a grin and swung an arm around her. "What was that, Sparkplug?"

"I said…-" Realization hit her, and she wheezed. "_Shit_. You know what I meant!"

"I know _exactly _what you meant, baby."

"_No_," her voice cracked. "No, you don't, you arrogant-" She was cut off by another bout of frame-racking coughs.

"Love you too, honey." He smirked, rubbing her back.

She glared at him, before quickly turning her head away to avoid sneezing in his face. Though instead, she accidentally electrocuted him. This in turn, threw him back a bit, and he ended up falling off the bed.

"Sorry…. I actually didn't mean to do that." She muttered into his pillow.

"Yeah, I know."

"But you deserved it."

"Whatever makes you feel better." He hauled himself up, resting his elbows on the edge of the bed. She felt his gaze on her, and eventually turned over to face him.

"What?"

He reached out to smooth her hair back. "My home's with you too."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers over her head again, but he didn't miss the blush forming on her cheeks.

* * *

He's totally gonna catch whatever she has, if he hasn't already; or maybe he gave it to her in the first place.

Some much needed Larxel fluff. Aside from that hilarious Magic tutorial, Larxene wasn't in _358/2 _nearly enough. (I've already passed Castle Oblivion; _that was upsetting_.) Though, whenever Roxas was hanging with someone else, I pretended Axel was off with her x3


	58. Triangle

**To everyone mentioning 358**: Indeed, the CO gang should have been in it more. But, I accept it. It is in Roxas's POV, after all. What entertains me though, is, there are so many times when Roxas and Axel will be talking and what Roxas asks, and how Axel answers makes me think "Right, cause Larxene's dead. Axel doesn't have a best friend, cause she's dead. Love doesn't matter to you, cause she's dead." MORBID, but I make it link to my canon lol

Hey ya'll, I realized last chapter, I forgot to give a shout out to Myrrh, for his/her twenty-some-odd reviews. S'up? :P

Anyway, I _really _wanted to try to write for game-canon, but I just couldn't get this out of my head; it was almost literally all I could think about. So I greatly apologize to anyway waiting for more Nobodies and less AUs, but I'm gonna go back to my favorite AU universe real quick. I gotta get this out of my system. So here's some Axel/Larxene/Demyx fluff x3

(For a heads up, simply because he's mentioned at one point, their dog is a shiba inu.)

* * *

Nothing really exciting was going on at the moment, so Larxene had allowed herself to drift in and out of consciousness; that odd state of drowsiness where you're pretty sure you're not asleep, but fifteen minutes can end up passing in the blink of an eye. There was some chatter from the kitchen, but that was guy talk; nothing that interested her. She did, however, force herself to stay awake when she got the feeling they were talking about her.

"So, how's she doing?"

"Tired and grumpy, Dem, how else do you think she is?"

… Definitely about her. She grunted, considering turning over, but ultimately decided she was too tired.

"She's been kinda pissed all morning," Axel continued. "I just leave her alone when she gets like this."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?"

Axel snorted, "I think it's kinda obvious." She heard the squeak of a chair backing up. "You'd be a bit grouchy too if you were that uncomfortable…. Not that we'll ever actually know, am I right?"

Here she finally turned over and sat up a bit, looking over her shoulder with a dry glare. She met Axel's gaze, and he smiled sheepishly at her. "Oh, sorry love…. Um… no way I could handle it as well as you have."

She rolled her eyes, but she was fine with that answer, lying back down and turning onto her side again.

She actually wasn't all that "grumpy." Ok, a little, but not as much as she had been earlier. Right now, she was just _really _sore and tired. Why was it every other month had seemed to fly by, but the 9th just dragged on and on?

"Heh, Roxas is right, you know." Demyx snickered; she heard him stand. "She wouldn't be so pissed all the time if you stopped egging her on."

"I thought she was asleep." Axel muttered. "Where're you going?"

"To bother her."

Larxene raised an eyebrow, and Axel was speechless for a few seconds. "What? You're just gonna go up to her?"

"Well, yeah."

"She scares the hell out of you, man…. What's different now?"

"Um… we slept together?"

"Bitchin'."

_Boys are stupid_. She rolled onto her back with an arm over her eyes. She waited a few seconds, until she felt a presence next to her.

"What's up, Preggers?"

She moved her arm down slightly, revealing Demyx hovering above her, grinning at her in a way that vaguely reminded her of whenever she woke up to find the dog in her face. In other words, not really wanted there, but adorable nonetheless. She sighed and let her arm drop down to her side, closing her eyes, a half smile forming on her lips. "Hi Demyx."

He laughed and greeted her properly, "Hello. May I sit with you?"

She looked at him oddly, "You don't need to ask, dear."

"Just making sure." He smiled, sitting next to her on the edge of the couch; he rested his arm on the back cushions, to keep most of his weight off her belly. "I'd ask you how you are, but you're obviously miserable." He reached out with his other hand to brush some hair away from her face.

"I've been better." She huffed. "I'll live, no worries."

He nodded. "I still feel kinda bad though."

"Why? It's not your fault." She pointed at Axel, who's eyes narrowed teasingly. "It's his."

"I don't like that there's not much I can do to help you." Demyx said.

Larxene glanced at him in mild surprise (she'd been having a quick glaring match with Axel as he said that). She shook her head and smiled at him. "Aw sweetie, I still don't understand why you're so nice to me all the time."

"You say that like you don't deserve it."

"Did I? No, I totally deserve it."

––

Axel simply watched his two best friends chat, finding them fascinating. In all the years he'd known them, he'd never seen them so at ease with each other, so… calm. Not to say they'd never had a good friendship; it was strong, but a bit rocky. Deep down, they were extremelyfond of each other, but their personalities clashed; simply put, Demyx was easily frightened, and Larxene was easily annoyed, and controlling. He remembered all the school days that would end with him having to hold her back from the younger male.

But something had happened that night a few weeks ago when he'd had work, and had come home to find them asleep together. Something that probably would have been a red flag to anyone else, but Axel wasn't an idiot; it was purely innocent, and he'd found it adorable. He asked Larxene what had happened while he was gone, and she said they'd just talked; she hadn't been angry and he hadn't been afraid.

"_Randomly affectionate?"_

"_Duh."_

Whatever the motivation for their sudden closeness was, he was thankful for it; because it was about damn time.

And though he was never jealous, he didn't necessarily like to be left out.

––

"Oh, so you'll bitch at me all day, but you're nice to him?"

Larxene rolled her eyes and glanced over at Axel as he stood next to the couch. "How's that supposed to make me feel?" He continued.

She looked at him for a few moments, before leaning forward to allow him to sit behind her, then laying back down across his lap. "Like the asshole who called me fat this morning."

Demyx clicked his tongue. "Knew it."

"I called you fat?" He brought his gaze up to the ceiling as he thought that over. "Um… I remember poking fun at how you tend to wear my shirts now…. Oh _come __**on**__!_" He exclaimed at the look she gave him. "You're upset over _that?_ Oh, c'mon baby, really-" He stopped, realizing that fighting her was pointless; he reached up to stroke her hair. "Ok… you're right, I'm insensitive. If I apologize, would you forgive me?"

"Hmm… What do you think, Dem?"

"Don't ask him!"

Demyx shrugged, absently running his hand over Larxene's stomach. "I think it's cute that you wear his shirts. So, why not? Might as well, since I don't think you're as angry as you're pretending to be."

She smirked as he sat up a bit, allowing her to sit in Axel's lap properly. "Hm, yeah, I _was _upset. I'm not anymore."

The redhead grunted. "Why do you always do that? Can't you be a little more straight forward? Just tell me, angry, not angry. C'mon."

"Try reading me better."

"Excuse me, honey, but _you're_ the one who said to leave you alone when you got in one of those moods."

"Then it's your fault for listening to me."

"You're really gonna get mad at me for _listening_ to you?"

"Oh, um… no…?" She muttered, looking rather confused. She pouted, blushing a bit, when they both started snickering. "_Shut up!_"

"Aw, someone needs a nap." Axel stated, patting the top of her head, petting her after a few seconds.

She grunted, nodding slightly. Demyx had decided to give her a break, and had looked around for the remote, eventually finding it and flipping through channels.

"So you forgive me?" Axel continued.

"No."

"_Larxene!_" He whined, as Demyx bit his lip to keep from laughing too hard. "Ugh I'd tackle you if not for obvious reasons…."

"Demyx is kinda sitting on me too."

"I'm barely on you." The younger male spoke up, smirking. "This is tiring, I don't even know why you guys are arguing about this. So kiss and make up already…. Feel free to take that literally."

Larxene huffed, crossing her arms. Demyx rolled his eyes a bit. "Why are you so angry all the time, Larx?"

"I've been _angry all the time _since I was ten, why are you so surprised?"

He just stared at her flatly. She gave a stubborn growl, until Axel kissed her cheek, causing the growl to turn into an odd whine. He continued to linger; she sighed and turned her head so their lips met.

The kiss didn't last too long, Axel breaking it quicker than Demyx had been expecting. Then Larxene forcibly pulled him back to her, and the younger male took that as his cue to look away. He casually continued looking through TV channels; though, when they hadn't stopped by the time he'd gone through the stations twice, he became _slightly _uncomfortable.

He hummed a bit, "Is it weird that I'm used to this?"

One of them snorted (he wasn't sure who) and Larxene started giggling. He felt Axel reach over and ruffle his hair.

"You feelin' left out, buddy?" He teased.

Demyx grunted, "_No_. I'd rather have you guys making out next to me then fighting over nothing."

They both stared at him for a few seconds, before Axel glanced down at Larxene and lightheartedly said, "_He feels left out_."

"_Aww_…." She giggled again, sliding off of Axel's lap to sit between them, and leaning against Demyx's arm. "Poor Demy. You want a kiss too?"

"_What? _I didn't say that-" But her arms were already around his neck, and she was kissing his cheek, one hand on his other cheek to steady him; and her lips were actually _much _too close to his own then he thought they should be. She lingered, just a bit, before pulling away, leaving him frozen; eyes wide and extremely red in the face.

Axel cocked an eyebrow, smirking, and reached over, placing his hand on the top of Demyx's head, hoping to keep him from falling off the sofa. "Five bucks says he'll be begging for another one later."

"You're on."

"Nope," the younger male mumbled, shaking his head to clear it. "I'm good."

"Damn, I lost already?"

"_Dumbass_." Larxene sang, leaning against Axel's shoulder and tugging on Demyx's arm to pull him a bit closer, reaching up to play with his hair. He stiffened a little, but allowed himself to relax against her. Axel laughed when he heard them both sigh tiredly in unison.

"So obviously Sparky and I are boring and arguing-" Axel began, but Larxene interrupted him.

"Waiting for the mother of all stomachaches…. _Urgh, shit,_I made myself sick thinking about it." She whimpered.

Axel slipped his arms around her, before he went on, "But what about you, Dem? What've you been up to lately?"

"Uh… I've been listening to a lot of Disney soundtracks…."

"_Also boring_." Larxene muttered. "Why aren't we exciting anymore?"

"Cause you're too tired to do anything."

"….Not my fault."

"Best Disney song." Axel spoke up. "_Go._"

Demyx immediately replied with, "When She Loved Me."

"_You would_."

"What? That's by far the saddest Disney moment ever."

"It's about neglected toy, Dem. Man up."

"Ugh, you have no heart."

"_Shut up, you both are lame!_…. Won't Say I'm In Love."

"That's a good one."

"_Yeah_."

* * *

Cough.. I secretly support this threesome. ._.

Ragh, they're so cute. Demyx totally has a life outside of these two, but they're more fun. I hope to be as badass as Axel someday; he shares her so easily. They're weird though; she's so damn tired, but a nice pointless _argument _wakes her up. What's wrong with them, why are they having a kid when they're that immature, lol. Oh, I saw that "kiss cheek, turn to meet lips" on TV once (American Dreams, anyone?); I seriously thought it was the cutest thing ever.

And yeah, I found Disney-Mania songs on Youtube. _Nostalgia_. I had to add something about songs; it's definitely something me and my friends would talk about. (I'm with Larxene; Hercules FTW. I'm also quite fond of I'll Try from Return to Neverland. Especially Jesse McCartney's version, omg I melt.)

I've actually been thinking about this timeline a lot lately; I'm considering making my next writing project to be about this universe. Pretty much detailing from they when they meet (focusing on Axel and Larxene, obviously) to ya know, when the kid's born. I dunno, we'll see.


	59. Laugh

I love that 358 has a little lounge area; cause I always imagined them having one, but now it's official x3 Anyway, I've always wanted to write something like this; my friend and I get into tickle fights a lot, they're fun. (Unless you're a weak loser like me, and can't get them off you 0_0)

I love that Moogle. He's so cute x3

**Edit**: Fixed a few errors. I accidentally switched into present tense near the end (I shouldn't read other stories when I'm writing. I swear, nearly 80 percent of WoWP fics are present tense.)

* * *

They were playing Truth or Dare; Axel wasn't sure why. It was a rare moment in which free time and missions didn't overlap, so he, Demyx, Larxene, Luxord, and Xigbar were currently in the Grey Area, making the most of their break…. By playing Truth or Dare. Odd, but fun, and he'd joined in. Even the Moogle would leave his post every so often to watch them (and had gotten rather excited when they allowed him to spin the bottle once.)

Though, Larxene wasn't playing; she was lying sideways in one of the chairs, reading. Well, she was _kind of _playing; if the bottle happened to stop in her direction, she'd answer if she liked the question (she always picked truth), and ignore them completely if she didn't. So far she'd only answered one of Xigbar's questions… which was something about who she'd "do" if she could ("Not you Xiggy, if that's what you're getting at…. Unless we were completely smashed, then, maybe.")

Axel had stopped paying too much attention to the game, switching between staring at Larxene (shamelessly, yes) and watching the Moogle flutter around her.

"Your turn Axel." Luxord called, regaining the Flurry's attention. "Pick your card."

"Truth." Axel said automatically.

"You never pick dare." Demyx pointed out from his spot at the end of the table.

"That's because the last time I did, I ended up soaking wet. No thanks. Besides, I don't have anything to hide."

Larxene snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"I _don't_."

"Sure, sure." She said dismissively, scratching the Moogle behind the ear.

"I got one," Xigbar stated. "What's something we don't know about our Nymph over here?" He jerked his thumb in her direction.

"Why ask me that? She's right there, ask her yourself."

"She's not playing, and it's your turn. Besides, you guys are glued at the hip, I'm sure you know something."

He glanced over at Larxene; she just shrugged and went back to reading. He took that as permission.

"OK… well let's see." He did know a lot about her, but he was drawing a blank. _Was _there anything he knew that they didn't? And what would he be able to say that wouldn't get him (or all of them) electrocuted to death? As he racked his mind, he replayed the phrase "glued to the hip."…._Wait_…. OK, he had something.

"She's ticklish."

The other three men had looks of curious surprise and the room was silent; except for a sharp inhale from Larxene that only Axel and the Moogle seemed to notice.

"No way." Demyx laughed. "I really find that hard to believe. I mean… c'mon, it's _Larxene!_"

"Well, I said my truth. Take it as you will."

"I dunno, Demyx." Xigbar added in, a hand on his chin. "Look at her face."

Larxene's eyes had begun to nervously dart between them; she faltered when she realized she'd been caught and hastily looked away. The Moogle seemed to sense her discomfort, and decided to go back to his post.

"I do believe some proof is in order." Luxord announced, folding his arms. An eyebrow raised when the female suddenly slammed her book close and stood.

"It's been _great _playing with you boys, but I think I have a mission to prepare for-" She was cut off my her own squeak when she nearly ran into Axel, who somehow had gotten up and stood next to her without her realizing it.

"They want proof, baby." He smirked.

"_Move,_ bastard." She hissed.

"Aw you don't want to make me look like a liar now, do you?"

"That's fine with me, you _asshole_." She tried to shove her way past him, but held her by the arm and pulled her back to him, holding her against his chest. She growled and attempted to struggle out of his grip, but only ended up with her back to him. And she immediately froze when she realized one of his hands was pressed against her belly, the other on her hip.

"N-no, please, don't you _dare_…"

"Wait." Demyx abruptly interjected. Axel looked over at him, but didn't loosen his hold. "L-let her go, I can tell you weren't lying."

"Aw, c'mon Demyx," Xigbar exclaimed, "don't ruin the fun!"

"Look at her, she's terrified! And I _never_ thought I'd ever say that."

Indeed, she was breathing rather franticly, though that suddenly slowed down considerably; probably forced upon realization. The others couldn't see, but Axel had felt her suck in her stomach, a futile attempt at getting away from his hand. He'd also felt her heartbeat quickening.

"I agree with the lad," Luxord spoke. "Let her go, we believe you."

"_Aww_." Xigbar whined.

Axel let out a hum against her neck and released his grip. She quickly stumbled away from him, panting a little.

"Oh, this isn't all that fun anymore." Demyx mumbled.

"God it's not like it'd _kill_ her." Xigbar said, rolling his good eye.

"Yeah, but still-" He was cut off by a loud, high-pitched squeal; they looked over in time to see Axel jerking his hand away from Larxene's hip, before he ducked to avoid the electrified kunai. She growled/snarled at him, then opened a Corridor and rushed through it with a huff. Though not before firing a few bolts at the other men.

"Sparky, wait!" Axel called, attempting to follow, but was stopped by a heavy jolt of his own. By the time he recovered, the Corridor had closed. He groaned and opened up another one.

Demyx sat in minor shock. "Dudes, I don't think she hit me…. Did we just have a moment?"

––

Axel, by reflex, almost went to his room, but realized it was extremely unlikely she'd be there. So he went with his next guess; her own room.

He'd barely stepped out of the swirling vortex when she turned on him. "What is _wrong _with you?" She hissed. "Were you _trying _to break me out there?"

"No, of course not! Baby-"

"Did you forget I have a reputation? One I worked hard to get? But _no!_ Now the Savage Nymph isn't so savage anymore!"

He flicked her on the forehead. "Larxene! It was three guys!" Before he could continue though, she shocked him once more, obviously not pleased with the sudden contact. But he gritted his teeth and took it like he always did. Eventually he went on, "Two of which who have about as much power in this place as we do. In fact, I'm above them, don't forget."

"What about Xigbar?" She mumbled.

"…_He_ might hold it against you, but who cares, you can kick his ass. You're making too big a deal out of this."

"I think showing my vulnerable side _is_ a bigdeal."

"They're, in some way, your friends aren't they?"

"I…." She sighed, looking downward. "Yeah, I guess so." She glared up at him again. "But that doesn't mean you had to tell them _that_."

"Would you rather I'd told them about your fear of a certain blue haired bastard?"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed slowly as she growled, her fists clenching and sparks dancing around her. But they stopped abruptly, and she crossed her arms, seeming to acknowledge that letting _that _secret out would have been a much bigger blow to her ego; she'd probably just gotten angry over the idea of that.

"I'm sorry I freaked you out back there-"

"_You did not!_"

"Oh shut up and let me apologize here!"

"Maybe I don't _want _your apology." She spat, crossing her arms.

"Yes you do. You wouldn't be so pissed if you didn't." She was about to respond to that, but she froze when he pressed his fingertips against her stomach. "So _chill out _and accept it." Each syllable was accompanied by a light poke; and she squeaked at all of them. She took a step back with each one, but he followed her. The last nearly caused her to fall backwards on her bed, but he steadied her by placing both hands on her sides. She glared at him.

"_Don't you dare._"

He paused. "Hm, you're right, I usually don't go with dare…. Oh well."

"You son of a-" He squeezed the area just above her hips, and she gave another high-pitched squeal. She tried to jerk away, but only caused them both to fall back onto her bed. That only put her at a further disadvantage, since that allowed him to sit on her.

"Damn you!" She screeched, letting out a shriek as his fingers traveled up her ribs. She tried to shove him away by the shoulders, but, unfortunately, his arms are longer than hers and he could still reach. She squirmed as one hand traveled back down to squeeze her hip again, and the other slid across her belly.

But despite her shrieks and squeals of protest - and jolts of electricity he ignores - he was pleased to hear that she was indeed laughing.

"Okay, okay!" She yelped, turning onto her side, trying to push herself away from him; which didn't work, and only pins his hand against her ribcage. "Uncle, mercy, whatever! Stop, damn it, _please!_"

He twitched his fingers one last time before finally letting her go. She rolled onto her stomach, trying to catch her breath; he sat next to her, rubbing his arms in an attempt to shake off the slight numbness from all the shocks she gave him.

"That was fun." He laughed.

"Screw you, asshole."

"You just need to loosen up more." She pushed herself up a little to glare at him. He leaned over to press their foreheads together, ignoring her warning growl. "I think it's cute." Her eyes narrowed and she gave him another shock, but it was considerably weaker this time.

"You're gonna drain yourself if you keep doing that, sweetie." He told her, and she groaned in her throat as she let herself flop down again, folding her arms under her chin. He reached out to place a hand on her back, but she jerked away.

"I won't, I promise." He murmured. She didn't look at him, but when he tried again, she didn't move away. "There see?" He said, running his fingertips up and down her spine. She gave an odd rumble, and somehow he realized that she was forcing herself not to purr.

"You still mad at me, Sparky?"

"Let's see," she mumbled into her arms, "first you nearly humiliate me, then you give me a stomachache. So, yeah, _just a little_."

"Oh c'mon." He said, sliding both arms around her and pulling her closer. But she struggled, obviously not in a cuddling mood, and he let her go. She started to roll away from him, but before she could turn all the way, his hand was on her stomach again; for the third time, the contact immobilized her, and she whined.

"Oh _damn it_, I hate that you know about this!" She winced as his hand moved, but he didn't tickle her. Instead, he started rubbing circles on her belly, occasionally moving to her sides, then back again. She glanced over at him, a bit suspiciously; he just smiled at her and shrugged.

"I promised I wouldn't. Learn to trust me a little better, Sparkplug." He scooted closer to her. "Forgive me now?"

She rolled her eyes, sighing with a huff. She placed a hand on his arm and preceded to electrocute him once more; the strongest since they got to her room. His eyes squeezed shut and he gritted his teeth, but he endured it. She stopped and his hand continued up and down her side and stomach. She gave a light smirk and curled up against his chest, purring.

He took that as a yes.

* * *

Wow this is actually much longer than I thought it'd be; about as long as the previous chapter. Lawlz, I think an extremely ticklish Larxene is adorable; I do love turning that cheetah into a kitten. It probably would have been worse if she hadn't been wearing her coat. Axel has no obvious weakness like this, so poor Larxy can only think to shock the hell out of him.

Trying to get used to writing them as Nobodies again. It was rather easy in _Stars_, they didn't do much. I think Larxene was fine, but I dunno about Axel. I think I'm still in "married couple" mode.


	60. Square

I hope everyone had a nice holiday; I sure did, cause I got my own copy of 358/2 :3 I would have liked to have had this up by Christmas, but oh well. I don't know when I'll have another story done, so I'd like to use this one to celebrate the (almost) one year anniversary of this collection; the document for "Sickness" was created on Jan 13th.

This chapter features my favorite foursome x3 (I also think this is the first time I managed to pull off third person, omniscient.) This disregards some of the established 358 canon (pft, like most of my own canon) but has some burrowed elements (like the Clay Armor, and Roxas's one Keyblade.) It's not mentioned, but they're in Twilight Town, that one very large area (Station Plaza, I think it's called.)

* * *

"This is _NOT_," Larxene seethed, slicing through a few Shadows, "how I wanted to spend my day off!"

"I didn't even want to be here!" Demyx added, hiding behind Axel, who, annoyed at a Soldier's constant attacks, simply punched it in the face with his fist on fire. It didn't fly back too far, but was vanquished by the Keyblade before it landed.

"No one said either of you had to come with us!" Axel told them. This was technically his and Roxas's mission; the other two didn't have any scheduled today but had decided to tag along for… who knows why. Truthfully, he was glad they had, because he didn't think he and Roxas would have been able to handle the sudden swarm of Heartless. Even if they were mostly lessers, it was exhausting trying to deal with them all; case and point, Roxas was suddenly surrounded by Shadows and Red Nocturnes, but they were scattered by a whack from Demyx's sitar.

"I don't like that the red ones share my title." The Nocturne muttered to the younger male as he sprayed the red Heartless with water. But before Roxas was able to slay them, they and the Shadows were defeated by Thunder.

"Larxene!" Demyx called to her, almost whined. "You know it's Roxas's job to take out Emblems!" He yelped when he was almost hit by lightning himself.

"I don't think she cares." Roxas muttered.

"Heads up boys," Axel told them, appearing by their side. "The Nymph's gone savage."

Said Nymph, a few feet away from them, gave an angry screech as she furiously slashed and electrocuted three Red Nocturnes who refused to stay dead. She was so adamant about it that Axel and Demyx didn't really have the guts to try and stop her (and quite honestly, they both found it hilarious). Roxas, however, saw it as a case of a dog chasing its own tail, and eventually hit the three Heartless with Blizzard. Larxene fell to her knees, panting heavily.

"That was great, Larx, you really had 'em." Axel laughed, walking to her and offering his hand.

She glared at him, but allowed him to help her up anyway. "Are we done now?"

"Yeah, I'd like to go home." Demyx added.

Roxas took out a few more of the tiny, color coded magic Heartless, before noticing that no more seemed to be appearing. "I… I think they're gone."

"_Great_." Axel said, clapping his hands together, then throwing his arms around Demyx and Larxene's shoulders. "Thanks for your help, ladies, it really was appreciated."

Demyx made an offended noise at that, but before he could protest, a shockwave tore across the ground beneath them, knocking all four off their feet. Roxas sat up and discovered a very large, very fat Heartless covered in gold, red, and green armor. "What is _that?_"

"_Damn_," Larxene said, "it's a freakin' Large Body!"

"I think I saw those in Agrabah." Axel said, pushing Demyx off him, and he stood up. "I do believe they're weak to Fire," he continued, setting his chakrams aflame and throwing them at the Heartless, "so this shouldn't be too hard." His weapons hit the creature, but they didn't do as much damage as they'd been expecting.

"Yeah, or _not_." Larxene snorted as the rest of them stood. The Heartless leaned back, preparing to create another shockwave, but was sent flying by a few powerful geysers.

"Damn, it must be a different breed." Axel muttered.

"Think it's weak to Magic like the one you saw?" Roxas asked, as the Heartless regained its footing.

"Maybe, it's hard to tell-"

"_Runt!_" Larxene barked, grabbing Roxas by his collar. "Hit it until it stops moving!"

Roxas proceeded to throw every Magic spell he knew at the Heartless; they all did some damaged, but Thunder was what knocked the creature off it's feet. It laid there, feebly flailing its arms.

"Lightning it is, then!" Axel said cheerfully. "Babe, be a dear and Mega Volt that thing so we can leave."

"I can't do that." Larxene answered dully.

"Why not?"

"_I'm tired!_"

Axel then grabbed Demyx and Roxas by their hoods, and threw them both at her, sending the three to the ground once more with a collective yelp of pain. There was a pause, before a great burst of electricity tossed the boys off her, throwing Demyx into Axel again.

"The hell was that for, you asshole?" Larxene snapped.

"Voltic Rush." Axel said simply as Demyx sat up. "Aim for it's head."

She started to say something, then stopped and rolled her eyes, activating her Limit Break.

"Little help here, Dem?" She muttered, and the Heartless was once again hit with a few geysers, and thrown into the air; where it was mercilessly attacked with rapid flurries of electrified knives, and a powerful Thunder for good measure. The creature landed on its front, exposing its head to more attacks from a Keyblade, flaming chakrams, and water shaped like musical notes.

Larxene landed behind the Heartless, dropping to one knee, panting. It was effective, but relying on her Limit wasn't the best strategy in the long run; her strength reservoirs were running out, and she really didn't know how much more she could contribute to this fight.

"Oh, shit!" Axel cried, gaining her attention. She looked over to see the Heartless had gotten to its feet. It spun its arms in a rapid circle, which proved to be a powerful attack; it hit all four of them, sending them in different directions. Larxene hit the ground hard on her stomach, stars exploding in her vision. She grunted, trying to lift herself up, but her arms gave out and she fell again with a groan.

"Damn, we're gonna feel that tomorrow." Demyx, who landed closest to her, mumbled, pushing himself up with his sitar. "You okay, Larxene?"

She shook her head, breathing hard, and regretting that she'd decided to eat before coming here. "God-damnit, this is such bullshit." She whimpered, as he stood and hurried to her side.

"We weren't even supposed to be here." Demyx said, kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her back.

"But they'd probably be screwed if we weren't."

The Heartless suddenly jumped surprisingly high into the air, most likely with the intent of either crushing one of them, or creating yet another tremor. But before it could land, it was hit with two simultaneous pillars of water and fire, and a weaker jolt of thunder. It fumbled, unable to finish its attack, landing on its front once more. Roxas immediately started slashing its head. But it didn't stay down for long, and swung it arms around a second time; but Axel and Roxas managed to avoid it.

"Why is this so difficult?" Axel seethed to himself.

"I think Larxene's down." Roxas muttered, looking in the direction of the other two.

"_Shit_."

"And she's probably going to kill you."

"I know. This is gonna be really hard without her. How much magic do you think you've got?"

"Of Thunder? Two hits, maybe." Roxas said thoughtfully.

Axel paused for a moment, before throwing the Heartless up with another pillar of fire. "… _Larxene!_"He called to her, as Roxas and Demyx tried attacking it as best they could. "You think you could hit it again?"

"How 'bout I shove a knife right up your-!"

"That's lovely sweetie, thanks!" He looked over at Roxas, who stood next to him, looking a bit lost in thought. "Yeah, I think we're screwed, little man. Okay, well, jolt its ass and let's see what happens." He muttered, and almost instantly after, Roxas used Thunder twice.

But it didn't hit the Large Body. In fact, the bolts went over and behind it.

"_You missed!_" Axel yelped in shock.

"No he didn't…." Demyx stated. And before Axel could ask, the Heartless twitched violently as powerful bolts rained down upon it. It fell once more, but the barrage of attacks immobilized it. Once the Thunder attack stopped, Roxas immediately ran in and with a few slashes of the Keyblade, the creature was defeated.

"Oh _finally_." Demyx said, high-fiving Axel as he walked past, then leaning against his sitar. They looked over at Larxene, who simply rolled her shoulders, walking over to stand next to Roxas. The boy flinched, but relaxed when she ruffled his hair.

"There, we're OK now?" Axel said, clapping his hands together again. "Great, everything's cool, we're not dead, alright let's _go_."

He turned, beginning to walk away, but as soon as his back was to them, Larxene suddenly collided with him, and preceded to electrocute him as soon as they hit the ground.

"_SON OF A BITCH!_" Axel shouted, rolling onto his back when she stopped, holding her back by her shoulders as she snarled, attempting to claw at his face. "No, Sparky, don't! Bad girl! Stop it you hellcat! Spray her, Demyx, spray her!"

Demyx stood there, before sighing; he wasn't going to hit her with water (she'd had enough damage today, really) but he figured he might as well help the guy out. He dismissed his sitar, walked over and grabbed a hold of the back of Larxene's coat, tugging. She didn't take kindly to that and started electrocuting them both.

Roxas wasn't sure if it was their Nobody instinct, or if maybe the damage they were taking - combined with the damage taken from the Heartless - suddenly activated their Limit Breaks; but whatever the reason, the three of them were suddenly in a mass of fire, lightning, and water. It was over quickly though, in a weak explosion that tossed Demyx into Roxas, and they landed in a daze; Larxene was nearly passed out on top of Axel, who had random colors spotting his vision. He tried to sit up, but stopped when she gave a quiet moan of pain.

"O-_kay_…" Axel groaned, slipping his arms around Larxene (as if to apologize for hurting her), "_this_… is why the four of us don't go on missions together."

* * *

And then they all got ice cream and took a nap in Axel's room.

This is surprisingly longer than I thought it'd be. I love the concept of Limit Breaks, figured I'd play around with them. (But, though I think Voltic Rush is badass, I prefer Mega Volt.) Clay Armor is _so _much tougher than it should be; I died a lot battling it. And not only is it a hard, but it's also one of the few enemies particularly weak to Thunder; so it worked for what I had in mind (because the part with Roxas using Thunder on Larxene to heal her is pretty much the idea that spawned this chapter.)

Nothing says friendship like roughly throwing your buddies at your pseudo-girlfriend, eh Axel?


	61. Seconds

I really hate going a month between updates. Eh, life got in the way; school, homework, art (lots of doodles) and distracting story plots running around my head. But I recently watched a 358/2 Days playthrough (I had to give the game back to my friend and even though I have my own copy, I really didn't want to start over; so I watched the rest of it. I'll talk about how it'll affect this collection later, but it's a really epic game. Not the best, but epic. I heart you, Jesse McCartney's voice.) That helped get my head back on track; gave me a few good plot bunnies.

As good as the game was, there wasn't nearly enough Larxene, so let's have some more Larxel BFF fun.

* * *

"Did you try holding your breath?"

"_Duh._"

"For how long?"

"Until I nearly passed out - _hic_. Three times."

"What about drinking water?"

"Yes."

"_While _holding your breath?"

"… Don't be a dumbass." Larxene muttered, hitting her forehead against the wall she was leaning against. "_Hic _- ow."

"You shouldn't have asked me for help if you're not gonna listen to me." Marluxia answered, placing his hand on the top of her head. "Hold your breath again."

"_I did that already._"

"Try it again."

She grumbled, but inhaled deeply anyway; she lasted about 30 seconds, exhaling when she hiccupped again. "Ow. _Damn-it_."

"Eh, well, good try." He crossed his arms, looking upwards. "Water, breathing…. What else is there?"

"I think I've tried - _hic_ - everything short of killing myself."

"You're being dramatic, sweetie."

"_My ribs hurt_."

"I could try scaring you." He said, snapping his fingers; a large, thorny vine appeared behind her.

"Right." She rolled her eyes, pushing herself off the wall and folding her arms as well. "Because I totally couldn't - _hic_ - hear that."

He shrugged, dismissing the plant. "My ideas are limited, dear." He ran his fingers through his hair, thinking. "What else is there…? I _think _I might have heard something about sugar once..."

"_Sugar? _I like sugar."

"We should just go to the Library, look though the medical books…." He trailed off, looking over her shoulder slightly and raised an eyebrow; he casually stepped to the side.

"What are you-?" She yelped as she was suddenly tackled from behind. Axel laughed as he spun her back around, his arms wrapped under hers and holding her up slightly.

"S'up, Sparky?"

"Did that scare you?" Marluxia addressed the fuming Nymph.

"_No._" She grunted, causing Axel to laugh again; which grew harder when she hiccupped once more.

"Aw, you've got the hiccups."

"_No shit_, Sherlock." She snapped.

"Well, I'm stumped." Marluxia said, drumming his fingers on the wall. "Sorry, Sweet Pea."

Larxene nodded at him, sighing.

"How long has this been going on?" Axel asked her.

"I dunno, since I woke up?"

"Aw, poor thing. Here, look at me." He put her down and she turned to face him with another hiccup. He smoothed her hair back before pressing his thumbs against her forehead, just above her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Marluxia watched curiously.

"Just something I've always wanted to try." He pulled away after a moment, folding his arms over his chest. "Hm?"

She waited, breathing calmly. She was expecting a hiccup any second, but nothing happened. When she was quiet for about a minute, she sighed, "OK, my affection for you just went up a little."

Marluxia slapped a hand against his forehead. "Please don't tell me you solved that in a matter of seconds. W-where did you even learn that?"

"What?" Axel shrugged, ruffling Larxene's hair; she let him without much fuss. "You think I'm just stalking her when I'm in the Library?"

* * *

I saw that on Discovery Health once. Try it sometime; I don't know the exact placement, but if you can pull it off the first time, you'll look like such a badass, trust me x3


	62. Days

_**Seproth**_: Yeah, Marly's awesome; I like adding him into the dynamics of Axel and Larxene. He's just such a badass. I kinda like the idea of Larxene's name being "Arlene." It seems to be the most common assumption, and I got used to it.

Happy Valentines' Day everyone! Though, this really doesn't have much to do with V-Day.

I've mentioned this little moment in an A/N before; if you haven't played the game yet (or have but didn't notice and have an empty file) keep an eye out for Day 14. If you're as easily excitable as I am, you'll squee. If not, you'll just lol.

(Spoilers for 358? Not really, unless you don't want to know ANYTHING about it at all. You know, I still have no idea why it's called "over 2")

* * *

She was fuming; she didn't know why, but she was. (But then again, did she _ever _need a reason to be pissed? That was her excuse and she was sticking to it.)

"I don't understand why they have him baby the kid." She muttered, mostly to herself; but Marluxia was right behind her, clearly in earshot. "It's not like _I_ got special treatment."

"One, _you_ were actually conscious and fully capable of battle the moment you arrived. You tried attacking Xemnas." Marluxia stated, tapping her on the head. "Two, I'd hardly call missions with Axel special treatment. They're no different then with you, me, or Lexaeus."

"Grr…."

"Know what I think?"

"_No_ and I don't care."

"You're jealous."

"_Buulll_-"

"You think Axel might replace you with a new friend. You don't like that the new kid's moving in on your guy."

"He's not _my guy_, and you're talking about a _fourteen year old boy_."

"Then what's got you so angry?"

Larxene growled at him, the air around her crackling and her grip tightened on the Potion bottle she was fiddling with. "Go… go bother Demyx!"

"Heh, as you wish. Don't kill the kid." He smirked, patting her head and walking towards the other couch, where Axel and Demyx were chatting. Or they had been; Axel was now quietly studying Larxene.

"What's with her?" Demyx asked Marluxia, who shrugged.

"I have my theories, but I can only guess. You know her, she needs no excuse."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "It's been my experience that she usually _does _have one. They just tend to be trivial." He pushed himself off the wall he'd been leaning against; he took a few steps, possibly intending to go to the angry Nymph, but stopped at the sound of soft footsteps. He looked over to see Roxas entering the room, seeming a bit more used to his environment, but still a bit lost (and recovered from the hit Lexaeus had given him yesterday.) After a small pause, Axel headed to the younger male instead.

"Hey, Roxas."

The other men glanced over at the still seething female; her demeanor didn't change, but an eye had started twitching.

Demyx shook his head, "I don't really get girls."

"I don't much either, Dem." Marly agreed.

––

"I hope you're not letting insignificant relationships affect your judgment, Number XII." Saïx told Larxene, his tone as monotone as ever.

"_Shut up, _Saïx, I didn't ask for your opinion." Larxene hissed, sinking lowering in her chair.

She was being immature; she knew that, but she couldn't really help it. Something just felt unfair; she wasn't stupid, she knew what it was like to just click. The little runt was like… like a newly hatched duckling or something; it knows absolutely nothing, so it clings to what it first remembers seeing. And _this runt _first saw Axel.

What did this mean? She didn't know, she didn't _want _to know…. No, she really didn't want to share.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a hand gently ruffling her hair. "You're gonna break that Potion there, Sparkplug."

Her heart sped up, just a little. She let her eyes follow him as he walked - around her chair, the long way - to the couch across the table, stretching out with his arms causally crossed. His own eyes never left her; she debated refusing eye contact, but decided that it was more defiant to keep it. (She'd played this game with Saïx; and would usually lose.)

A moment passed between them, before he asked, bluntly and with feigned curiosity, "What's longer, a day or a year?"

She didn't respond; she'd falter if she did.

But she outright stumbled when he winked at her.

She gave an odd mixture of a grumble and a sigh. "I hate you."

"Love you too, baby."

––

Larxene left the Grey Area not long after Axel did, and as soon as she had, Saïx walked calmly over to Demyx and Marluxia. "Do you get them? At all?"

Marluxia thought for a moment. "Sometimes I think I do, but I'm never sure."

Demyx shrugged, causally tuning his sitar. "They like each other, that's all."

"Don't be a fool, Number IX. You know that's not possible."

"You obviously haven't been watching them like I have."

* * *

Obviously, I'm stretching out a tiny moment, but I still squee; Axel and Larxene, Marluxia and Demyx (which I kinda support), and of course Roxas, all in the same room, in the _canon_ game? All it needed was Naminé and not Saïx, and it would have been my dream group right there.


	63. Taste

I actually thought this up before the last one, but I wanted that one up first. But I didn't think that was romantic enough, so I got this out quickly. I also don't think the writing of the last two chapters were up to par; this is a lot better.

This takes place somewhere between Day 15 and Day 22. (same spoilers warning as the other; but really, who doesn't know that Axel and Roxas go to the clock tower all the time?)

* * *

"You make me wait longer than I should."

"Sorry, babe, you know how I like sunsets."

"Since when?"

"Well I like red."

Larxene huffed, looking away from him. They were standing side by side, both leaning against a wall; as they had been for a good fifteen minutes - she needed to gather her thoughts and he let her.

Axel stayed calm, adjusting his stance so his arm was pressed against the wall above her, standing in front of her; forcing himself into her line of vision, still regarding her fondly. He was in a good mood - and keeping an upbeat disposition ruffled her feathers, threw her off guard. He waited until she met his gaze before speaking.

"You're an odd one. What's got your sparks in a twist now?"

She just looked away again. He hummed.

"Making me guess now? You know what I'm thinking. Care to prove me wrong?" No real response, other then another huff. "No? Oh, Larxene, I thought we cleared this up."

"Yeah, _vaguely_."

"That's how we work. When did you get so insecure?" She growled, but he ignored it, pushing himself upright and crossing his arms. "You never cared if I wanted to hang with Demyx or Xigbar or whoever. I never care if you're with Marly."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is!" She snapped, and he smirked a bit, pleased to get some kind of reaction from her. "They were here before me. They didn't… didn't suddenly _appear _after a year!" She looked away again. "They didn't break our routine."

He paused, letting that sink in. He slipped his hands behind his back causally. "Heh. I get it. Yeah, I understand that. I used to go to you after my missions, now I go to him. And you know, Sparkplug…" He started pacing a little, just to break the static feeling in the air; her gaze followed him, her attention caught. "I'm not all _that_ fond of it either, I miss you when we're apart longer than we should be."

Her eyes softened and she seemed to relax a bit. He continued, "But the way I see it, he needs me, I'm the only one he really trusts. And maybe I need him too… there's something special about that kid. We're friends, good friends. _But_."

He stopped in front of her, looking upwards as he tried to figure out his wording. He looked down at her once he spoke. "He's not you. OK? I don't really know how else to say it. I shouldn't _have _to say it. He's _fourteen _for Nobody's sake and you're… uh eighteen? Nineteen? _A woman_."

She laughed despite herself and let him continue. "Let me spend some time with the kid." He said shrugging a bit. "You may have to wait, but trust that I'll always come back. You _are _always in my room after all, I'll get there eventually."

She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, nodding. "Yeah… I trust you, I… I, um…. You go to the clock tower with him, right?"

He took the subject change in stride, knowing she was trying to apologize without actually having to. "Yeah."

"What do you _do_ up there? You just watch the sunset? That's boring."

He shrugged. "A little, but Roxas enjoys it. We also have ice cream, always. Sea salt."

She started the beginning of an offended noise (it was a crime to eat sweets without her) but it ended abruptly. She stared at him oddly as she groped for something to say. "_What?_"

"Sea salt ice cream."

"…What the hell is _sea salt ice cream?_"

He laughed, "Just what it sounds like. Salty but sweet."

"That… that just _doesn't_ sound like a good ice cream. That's crazy."

He pondered for a moment, before stepping closer, placing a hand behind her head and kissing her.

Maybe she should have been surprised, but she certainly didn't seem to be, and kissed him back. When he broke away, she immediately pulled him back down, kissing him harder. He was expecting that - rarely did she ever not do that - and leaned into her, pressing her against the wall. Her expression was thoughtful when they pulled away. (Anyone watching would have rolled their eyes at how nonchalant they were being.)

"Okay…" She said slowly, "it's not that bad."

"We can go get you one, if you want to try it." He took a step back, beginning to walk down the hall.

"And what if I don't like it?"

He smirked, turning back around. "Then I buy you chocolate, obviously."

She squealed to herself, trotting after him. "If I do?"

"Then I still buy you chocolate. Cause I'm nice, and you're a fatass."

"You ruin everything, you know that?"

* * *

(I personally see Larxene as about 19 during CoM.) I don't know why I make it so Larxene loves sweets, she just does x3 This would take place before _Feelings_; so I like to think it's around the time she's starting to accept that she has "would be" feelings for him. So she's a little insecure when it comes to his attention. I mean, I guess Roxas shouldn't be considered competition, but the rest of the fandom would beg to differ.

I hope you all have/had a nice Valentine's Day. I'm off to watch _The Time Traveler's Wife_ and fangirl over Selena Gomez and Anne Hathawaaaay x3


	64. Business

**(The following fic and A/N has spoilers for 358/2.)**

_**Seproth**_: lol, I'm glad to know you like my stories enough to talk with your friends about them! :3 I do like to write both Larxene and Axel as though they love each other (especially Larxene, because I like to make her a little more affectionate than most people do.) They just have the lack of a Heart to deal with.

_**SharleaNorth**_: I've had Saïx in the story before. I think the last time he was, Axel punched him x3

_**Moonlit**_: I kinda understand AkuRoku. But I also really don't like it; mostly because it's _everywhere_. Too much unneeded attention can kill the interest. I don't believe in the idea of "just leave the friendship alone" (I am a Tod/Copper fan after all) but there are times when I agree with it; Axel and Roxas are just better friends. That and Axel has to be like, ten years older then him.

_**Person**_: Canon, in a nutshell, simply means it's official. 358 is a canon game because it exists and the creators confirmed it to be part of the KH timeline. Non-canon items (such as the novels or even the mangas) may exist, but whether they're part of the official timeline is debatable. There's also fanon, which just means what the fans do with canon.

I don't really plan to have too many chapters in the 358 timeline, but I got a lot of plot bunnies x3 But hey all, it's my birthday on Monday and to celebrate the fact that I shall be a 20 year old nerd, let's have some Larxene and Roxas "bonding." It's a What If kinda timeline I've always wanted to play with; what if the CO members didn't die? I figure it'd be something like Marluxia wasn't being a traitor, the whole plan would have been for Xemnas or _Xemnas's_ plan. That's how it should have been and KH2 would have been even longer and more badass. But Axel would probably still let Naminé go, ruining the plan.

So there's this one part in Days where Roxas just gets so angry at Axel for attacking Xion. And maybe it was just because we don't really see either get hit, but it certainly didn't look like he hurt her as badly as Roxas was bitching about. So being me, I immediately thought of a certain sparky kitty. This takes place after Axel and Roxas's talk on Day 298.

* * *

Larxene rolled her eyes, giving Axel a half-hearted wave as he left. She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair, dully watching Roxas fume before standing and walking over to him.

"I still don't really get you, runt." He just glared at her; she rolled her eyes once more and motioned for him to follow her. "C'mon, walk with me, talk with me."

"No offense Larxene," he turned away from her, his voice laced with the undertone of a snap, "but I really don't want to talk with you right now."

She laughed. "How cute, you thought that was a suggestion." She grabbed the back his hood, pulling him in front of her and roughly shoving him forward. "Go."

He grumbled has he forced himself to walk; she hummed pleasantly beside him.

"You're not _talking_." Larxene sang, after about fifteen minutes of aimlessly roaming the halls.

"You were there, I know you were listening. I have nothing more to add." Roxas sighed.

"Hmm." She abruptly threw her arm out, stopping him; her eyes were narrowed, but a smirked was on her lips. "Tell me anyway."

He growled. "I'm not in the mood for games, Larxene."

"Aww, you don't trust me, little runt?" She said, beginning to circle him. His annoyance was replaced by unease; a feeling he always got whenever she did that.

"… I used to, but I don't know what to think anymore."

She giggled, before stopping in her tracks, dropping the playful act. "Let's cut the shit. You're mad at Axel. Why?"

"_Because! _He-he hurt Xion!"

"Oh my god, _why_ are you so hung up on that?" She asked, throwing her hands up. "I asked Axel, he says the other squirt is _fine_." She bent down slightly to his eye level, poking him in the chest. "Stop. _Bitching_."

"_No_." He snapped, ignoring the flash in her eyes. "He didn't need to attack her! There had to have been another way. Maybe… we just had to talk with her, she would have listened."

She clicked her tongue, crossing her arms and looking bored. "You're kind of an idiot."

He glared at her. "Friends don't-." He stopped, having to duck when a kunai was flung at him; it flew past him and buried itself in the wall.

"Screw friendship!" She barked, lightning flashing briefly. "There's a time and place for everything and right now is _not_ the time for rainbows and shit. Orders are orders, do you know what happens when you disobey them?" He shook his head, her ranting starting to frighten him. "If the Highers deem you a traitor, they'll kill you. You know that, I _know_ you know that."

She paused, allowing that to sink in; she breathed heavily to calm herself down. "Axel knows what's best for him and the rest of us. He'll do what he needs to do and he _did it_."

"B-but…"

"No, shut up. Stop with the bubble gum. Why are you so damned surprised?" He started to answer, but she cut him off, beginning to pace. "Ok, yes, maybe Axel is really nice to you and the other squirt, _overly_ nice. You live is this happy little bubble of fluff and that's great for you. Whatever gets you to do your job, I don't care." She stopped in front of him, a little too close for comfort. "But I know Axel, more than you. A _lot_ more. I've known him longer, I know him _better_, I _get _him. He is not above fighting with _anyone _even his friends." She took a few steps closer, forcing him backwards until he hit a wall. "Do you know how many burn marks I've got on me? How many _he's_ got from me? Stop acting like you don't know this!"

A jolt of electricity hit him; weak enough to not do any harm, but enough to really get his attention. She backed off, her glare lingering, before she took a deep breath - seeming to count to ten - calming down, and her expression became more neutral.

"I…I…" He sputtered, "But that's _you_. He fights with you for no reason because he just always has. He's never fought with Xion, he didn't have to now."

"Did you ever consider that if he'll attack his best friend, there's nothing stopping him from attacking you or her? That the situation just never came up?"

His eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find something say; but nothing came and his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Mm_hm_." She crossed her arms, moving to standing next to him, leaning against the wall. "Look, honey, when it all comes down to it, we're all just part of a food chain. Me, you, and the other squirt are at the bottom. Axel's… right there in the middle. He has to listen to the Higher ups, he doesn't have to listen to us. That's just how it is."

He sighed, before eyeing her cautiously. "…I wish your moods wouldn't swing like that. You confuse me more than anyone here."

"I try." She patted his head before opening a Corridor and walking towards it. "And maybe _you're_ mad at him right now, but I'm not, so… uh." She paused, listening for a moment, before quickly backtracking and closing the portal. "O-on second thought, he's with Saïx…. I-I'll just wait here…. _Shut up._" She added at the look he gave her.

There was a short moment of silence before he spoke up. "Larxene? Can you tell me where Xion is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not supposed to."

He sighed, pushing off the wall and walking away from her.

"Don't take it personally, kid." She called after him. "It's just business, you could say."

* * *

Built up resentment, go! I'd love to hear a conversation between Shanelle Gray and Jesse McCartney. That would be awesome. I love when Larxene goes into sneaky, unpredictable feline mode.

Oh and in Larxy-land, Roxas is "runt" and Naminé is "squirt" so Xion is "the other squirt."


	65. Sister

Over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much! :3

I was going to do another 358 based one, but this plot grabbed me and wouldn't let go. I've been wanting to see if I could write a chapter with some MarDem (a pairing I'm starting to like more and more) without straying away from Larxel. Then I remembered that I like the idea of Marly quietly liking Demyx from a far, keeping to himself, but Larxene figures it out. Instant plot-bunny for some MarLar bromance.

This takes place in my favorite AU universe (which, as shown on my profile, I shall be expanding on; the title may change, but from here on out, I'll be referring to it as _Measure a Year_.) But back when they're all in high school (senior year for Axel, Marly, and Demyx; junior for Larxene, and Roxas and Naminé are freshmen.) Here, Marly's bi with a preference for men; he's also a flower enthusiast. Axel and Larxene aren't together yet.

* * *

She first noticed it some time last summer; standing a little too close, talking with an affectionate tone he usually only used with her, and of course, looks that lingered a bit longer than they probably should. Well into the school year, they didn't stop; and it was _clearly _obvious Marluxia thought no one was paying attention. And largely, no one was; boys didn't normally pay attention to things like that.

She may not seem like it, but Larxene could be very observant when she wanted to be; especially when it involved her three favorite guys. Or two of them anyway, at the moment. Which was why she was now sitting with Marluxia at his Flower Booth near the field and - completely ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of a conversation - giving him an intense sidelong glance that she knew would unnerve him. And when he sighed once his costumer left, she knew she had him.

"Dear, I wish you wouldn't stare at me like that. It makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. "So you admit to having thoughts that could _get _you in trouble?"

He clicked his tongue, causally playing with the petals of a dahlia. "Considering how well you do in English, I'd think you would have grasped the idea of logical fallacies. Didn't they teach you that last year?"

"What… oh." She really did need to learn to stop being so impulsive. Oh well, might as well be blunt. "I think you should just ask him out."

Marluxia stiffened to the point of nearly plucking a petal off. He hastily set the flower down and looked at her suspiciously. "…What?"

She shrugged, waving dismissively, "Just, you know… go up and say… hi or whatever."

"I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"He's over there with Axel and the little runt, see?" She gestured down the field a bit where Axel was with Demyx and Roxas.

"I see that, Sweet Pea, but what are you playing at?"

He was nervous, she could tell; she rolled her eyes, not really wanting to play a back and forth game. "I'm not stupid Mar-Mar. What do you think I'm doing when I just stand off to the side?"

"Being antisocial." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She ignored that. "Don't think I haven't noticed how quiet you get around him. Or how you tend to suddenly want a hug whenever I want to slap him."

"You just need to work on your aggression-"

"-Not to mention the look in your eyes. You look at all your crushes that way. The male one's anyway."

He paused, drumming his fingers on the table. "… And what look would that be? The one you never gave your exs? The one Axel gives you?"

She rolled her eyes once more, "Let's not start this up again-"

"The one he's giving you now?"

She looked up in time to see Axel quickly look away. She scoffed, "Pfft, I'm going to his house after school, he can handle a morning without me. And I really can't help but feel that your change of subject is just denial, _Mar-Mar_."

"Or maybe I just want you to focus less on my love life and more on your own, _Daffodil_."

They were straying more off topic than she wanted; time to be blunt again. "To be honest, he's not so bad of a choice. You could do worse… maybe even not much better."

Marluxia went back to giving his attention to the flowers on his table. "How would you know, you can't stand him."

"So? That doesn't mean I don't like him."

"Your logic frightens me."

"You could totally ask to hang out with him if you wanted. He's quite agreeable, he probably wouldn't even consider it a date." (Marluxia stiffed at this.) "He's got that whole… eager to please, puppy thing going on."

"… I don't know."

"So you admit it?" She asked, crossing her arms and smirking.

"I'm not _admitting _anything." He told her firmly. "But I don't deny that… it might be… nice to um, hang out with him."

"You want me to call him over?" She chirped, sitting upright. Without waiting for his reply, she inhaled deeply; but he quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare! I _swear _you can be so-" He stopped, attempting to calm himself down, before meeting her eyes and returning her glare. "You bite me, I'll smack you."

"My _god_," she whined when he let her go, "Marly you're such a party pooper!"

"No dear, I just like to do things my way." He said, beginning to pack up his flowers. He liked to leave a good five or ten minutes before the bell rang, so he had time to put the flowers away and make it to his class on the other side of the school.

She huffed, pouting. "You know I'm just trying to help."

He sighed, patting her on the head. "I know you are, Sweet Pea. And I really appreciate it, but I'm fine." He pulled a pink carnation out of the box and slipped it in her hair. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh _fine_, ruin my fun." She mumbled as he stood. "… What does 'sweet pea' mean again?"

"In hanakotoba, it means goodbye." He said, and she raised an eyebrow. "But when I say it, it's just pure affection. See you at lunch?"

She hummed, nodding as she stood as well and swung her bag over her shoulder. She watched him walk towards the school building, before heading over to Axel and Demyx (Roxas had left without her noticing; probably to go hang with his freshmen friends.) Only Axel seemed to notice her.

"Hey Demyx!" She called.

Demyx yelped, spinning around with his hand over his chest. "_Larxene! _Don't _do_ that!" He panted as Axel snickered.

She shrugged innocently. "Marluxia wants to ask you something."

He tilted his head curiously. "What about?"

"I'm not really sure. Why don't you ask him yourself? He's probably at his locker." She tried to keep up the innocent act; which she could tell wasn't fooling Axel, but it worked on Demyx.

"Oh ok, better go see what he wants. See you guys later." He said cheerfully, waving good bye and trotting towards the school. Larxene smirked, and Axel rolled his eyes, slipping his hands in his pockets.

"You're probably up to something, _but_… I'm gonna ignore it. You still coming over later?"

"Of course."

"… Nice flower. What's it mean?"

"No idea."

* * *

I really do love high school fics. I thought about continuing on to Marly and Demyx's conversation, but decided against; maybe save it for the actually story. If people want me too though, I _am_ willing to go back and add it in. As a note, with the exception of sweet pea (which is just a nickname) the flowers mentioned here had some kind of meaning pertaining to the moment they appeared. Because the symbolic nature of flowers is awesome.

I'm currently on Spring Break, but no guarantee for a lot of updates, because this break may end up being rather stressful. We had to put our cat down recently, and I actually kinda wrote this to help distract myself from everything. Not only that, but I've got a lot of homework I'm going to have to do over the break. I did get SoulSilver, but who knows if I'll be able to make time for myself.


	66. White

I'm still alive! x3 Sorry, I hate going that long between updates. All of April was just art, art, art; college finals took over, and I felt more like drawing in my free time than writing, and I just haven't really had any inspiration. I need to force myself to stop thinking about _Measure a Year _so much and focus on this story first and foremost. (I've been working on Larxene's story bio x3)

Anyway, here's another one in the 358/2 timeline. I've said before that there were a lot of moments that I felt I could easily connect with my Larxel head-canon; this features most, if not all of those lines. (So, yeah, minor spoilers for anyone who hasn't played it yet; mostly harmless really.)

* * *

"_Well, I think you can be inseparable even if you're apart."_

"_Really?"_

"_Sure, if you feel really close to each other. If you're best friends."_

"_What's it like having a best friend, Axel?"_

"…_Couldn't tell ya. I don't have one."_

––

He liked to think that maybe he would get used this, but no; the Castle remained as lonely as ever, the white walls always blindingly clean, each room filled with that same aura of ambiguity. A bitter aftertaste of betrayal. There was a vast amount of territory yet unchecked, but every room of every floor had been revisited (maybe he was missing something?), bringing along a slew of memories, when their numbers had been greater. There was one room, however, he refused to enter; on the 13th floor, where he currently sat on the ground in front of the room's closed doors. There was no point in double checking this room. There was nothing but the haunting echo of a broken heart.

"_Nothing lasts forever, man. Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies."_

––

"_Is there anything you couldn't bear to lose?"_

"_What? Where'd that come from?"_

––

"_Well, sure! Especially if they're real and female. That's like a double dose of complicated."_

"_So...what about a Nobody girl like Xion?"_

"_Single dose."_

"_I am so lost."_

"_Well, the important thing to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons. Got it memorized?"_

He knew the kid meant well, but he really wished Roxas hadn't asked him so many questions. It was all he could do to pretend he had no idea what he was talking about. Pretend that his answers came from his Somebody's memories. But, it wasn't like he was _lying_. No, he'd learned his lesson. There was no point in lying to your friends… unless it was absolutely necessary. And nine times out of ten, it wasn't.

"_Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people."_

"_You mean, like, if they're best friends?"_

"_Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about."_

"_So then...love is like a step above friends?"_

"_Yes... Well, no. There aren't 'steps.'"_

"_I don't get it."_

"_What does it matter? We'll never know the difference."_

No, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered; love, friends. There was no difference if you didn't have a Heart.

At least that was the norm.

It made a great deal of a difference if you managed to sample the subtle nuance.

He continued to stare at the doors, despite the physical ache beginning to form in his chest.

… He needed to get out of here.

––

"Stop making me go back there."

Saïx gazed at him dully; that look that said he acknowledged your thought, but was clearly disregarding it. "You are under orders. You of all people should know-"

"Damn it, I don't care!" Normally, Axel was good about keeping his cool around his old friend. But even he had his limits. "There's nothing _there_. There's nothing to find."

That same dull look, silently telling him his request was meaningless. Axel sighed, giving up.

"I can't take it anymore… I… You don't understand what that place does to me-"

"You really need to let her go."

He felt his body stiffen; but he didn't answer, and Saïx continued. "You're not so hard to figure out, it's clear what's wrong with you. It's been a year, get over her. If you ask me, it's not worth holding back your potential on someone so meaningless."

Axel nearly exploded, but managed to catch himself at the last second. "Take that _back!_"

"Why? Don't you think if she really had any shred of value, she'd still be here?" Axel had a few answers to that, but he knew nothing would be good enough for the Diviner.

So he punched the wall instead, leaving a good sized burn mark.

Saïx shook his head, walking away muttering to himself.

Axel knew he'd have to return to that dreadful place, its walls reflecting off a guilt he wasn't supposed to feel.

* * *

Fff, this sucks; I guess there was more I could have put, but I would have been repeating myself. But it serves its point. It must have been hell for Axel to have to keep going back to Castle Oblivion.

For the record, I really like Saïx, but god is he an asshole.

Anyway, I'm kinda starting to run out of ideas for most of the 30 plus prompts left. (Seriously, some of these are odd; Cops? Fame? _Table?_) So, feel free to throw out ideas, anything you'd like to see, and I'll see if I can work it in somewhere x3 Doesn't even have to focus on Axel and Larxene, just so long as I can loop it back to Larxel in some way.


	67. Heat

S'up, all? My summer officially started last week; the most eventful things I've done so far have been art related stuff, job hunting, and I've watched Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen _at least _7 times (not kidding; HBO keeps playing it; it's so damn epic, I don't understand why so many people hated it.) With the expectation of a wedding in June, my whole summer is pretty much free (to my knowledge anyway; sometimes people make plans that I'm involved in that I have no idea about 0_o) I'll be job hunting as hard as I can, but in the meantime, I'm hoping I'll be able to update more often. Maybe even two or more at a time if I can manage :3

I actually wrote this a while ago (a case of a plot _that would not leave me alone_) and I _was_ saving it for the actual _Measure a Year_, but then I realized this was prefect for this prompt. So have some shameless fluff x3

(A Discovery Health program I saw once said that being heavily pregnant in the summer is like, torture. And well, you know me, I'm mean to Larxene. That same program also said it's better to drink water that isn't very cold; because your body will just heat up more, to warm up the water so it can use it. And I'm only saying this cause there's a line that would probably make you all go, "Wha?" Oh, and I never really say how far along she is, but she's pretty much about to pop x3)

* * *

She really did hate it when she couldn't sleep; she'd gone to bed sometime between 9:00 and 10:00, and it was now almost 3:00 - she woke up around midnight, and hadn't been able to fall back asleep. It didn't help her mood that everyone else around her was fine. Axel would change position every so often, but other than that, he was sound asleep. She could just make out the still forms of Igneous and Blitz on their pet beds, and the dog was snoring softly. She hadn't even felt the baby move in a while. It was like the world was picking on her.

Or more like torturing her, because the room was hot. Unbearably hot, with stuffy air that made it rather hard to breathe.

Larxene sighed heavily as she rolled onto her back, running a hand down her face. She was used to sleepless nights, but not with being so uncomfortably hot. That was new, starting a few nights ago, but usually she ended up falling asleep before it got to her.

Not tonight, apparently. And she was horribly miserable; sweating, nauseated, and starting to get a headache.

Normally when she was this tired and uncomfortable, she'd cuddle with Axel; but the shared body heat would have just made her feel worse. She eventually couldn't take it anymore, and decided she might as well get up; just lying there wasn't helping. She considered waking Axel - misery loves company after all - but decided against it. He got angry when she woke him up to get her food, so while he might be sympathetic, he certainly wouldn't appreciate being woken up just because she couldn't sleep. Granted, that never stopped her before, but she figured she'd be nice, and crawled out of bed by herself. Only, once she managed to hoist herself up, she immediately had to sit back down again, as her vision spun and her headache worsened. She whimpered quietly as she massaged her temples, her eyes squeezed shut; the dizziness passed and she was able to stand again without much trouble.

She huffed tiredly, running a hand through her hair as she made her way to the door. She opened it slowly, hoping she wasn't making too much noise. Before she could take a step though, she heard a soft meow; she looked over to see Blitz padding over to her, tail raised in greeting. The cat purred, rubbing against her legs before calmly walking out the door, as if to say "Let's go, Mom, I'll lead." Larxene looked at her oddly, then followed, closing the door behind her.

It was cooler in the living room; not by much, but more tolerable. She wasn't exactly sure what to do now that she was up. She watched as Blitz walked around the kitchen a little, before leaping onto a chair and curling up. Larxene sighed to herself, rather bored; eating would probably help her sleep, but she wasn't all that hungry. She did want water though, but she found herself too tired to really do anything, and ended up following her cat's example and sitting down at the table. She panted slightly as she folded her arms on the table's surface. The wood felt surprisingly cold against her skin, relieving some of her discomfort. She let her forehead rest on her arms, closing her eyes and forcing herself to breathe properly - and digging her nails into the wood as she fought off another wave of nausea.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, or if she even fell asleep, but suddenly her stomach felt a little better, and the headache was a bit more bearable. She figured she'd gone into some kind of daze, and it was broken by the sound of the bedroom door opening and footsteps.

"Sparky?"

Damn… she'd really been hoping he'd sleep. She should have known though; it was only a matter of time before he sensed she wasn't there anymore.

She grunted, and heard him walk over to her, felt him place a hand on her back. "You okay?"

She turned her head a little to look at him, able to make out his features from the light of the hallway. "As I'll ever be."

"You sure?" He pulled a chair over to sit next to her.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not in labor, if that's what you're thinking." She smirked a bit.

"Oh, well… I was thinking generally, but that's good to know." He started massaging comforting circles into her back; she sighed, letting her eyes close. Possibly at the sound of Axel's voice, Blitz decided to jump onto the table (earning odd looks from her owners) and make her way across, stepping down into his lap. She purred as he rubbed behind her ear with his other hand, before he returned his attention to his wife. "Trouble sleeping again?"

She nodded, pushing herself upright, a bit reluctantly. "… I was too hot."

"I can feel that." He said, sliding his hand up to rub the back of her neck. She sighed; partly from fatigue, and also from his fingers kneading into her skin, helping to relieve what was left of her headache. "Guess we should have worked on our timing, huh?"

It took her a minute to realize what he meant by that; and once she did, she chose to ignore it, and simply glanced at him, "Are you hot at all?"

"No, I'm fine…. I think the thermostat's in the 70's."

"So it's just me then?"

He shrugged, smiling a bit apologetically, "I guess…. Sorry Preggers."

She groaned, letting her head fall back down on the table.

"Sorry," he apologized again, stroking her hair, "I should be more tactful."

"No, it's okay," she mumbled into her arms. "I'm just annoyed… and tired."

He ran his hand up and down her spine a few times, before letting it rest on her lower back; she took comfort in his touch. After a few minutes, he placed his other hand on her arm and asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"Water please."

"Right, duh." He snorted, smoothing her hair back as he stood, gently nudging the cat off his lap. Blitz stretched, and Larxene let her gaze follow the cat, calmly walking out of the kitchen; probably back to her own bed, she guessed. When she looked back at Axel, he was unscrewing a water bottle and pouring the water into a glass; she would have been fine with tap, but she figured he was trying to be nice and give her better quality water, or something.

"Ice too, please?" She asked softly.

"Aw, you know room temperature is better. You'll just get hotter if it's too cold."

"I don't really care right now, Axe." She whimpered. "_Please?_"

He stared at her sympathetically for a moment, before sighing. "Alright, but not a lot." He headed to the freezer and retrieved a few ice cubes. "Craving anything?"

"… I'm not hungry. Shocking, I know." She added at the look he gave her.

"Nah, I don't like to eat when I'm tired either." He told her as he returned to his seat, setting the glass down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, picking the glass up and drinking from it slowly. Once she drank about half of it, she paused, breathing deeply and hoping her body would cool itself down.

"Better?" He asked as he played with her hair.

"Yeah, a little, thanks." She sighed, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand. She glanced at him, and offered the glass. He tilted his head a bit, then accepted and took a sip. Her eyes were closed when he tried to hand it back, so he just set it down again.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Um… almost 4:00 I think."

"I don't think we've been up this late in a while."

He laughed lightly, scooting his chair closer and placing a hand on her rounded belly. "I might have, but I don't really remember when."

She hummed, picking up her water and taking a few sips. She gave a soft, rather unintentional purr as his hand slowly rubbed up and down.

"Everything alright here?" He asked fondly.

"Hm-mm. I think she's sleeping…. Try not to wake her, OK?"

"Oh, I won't bother you, then." He said, pulling his hand away.

"Y- you didn't have to stop…."

He laughed again, "You're adorable, you know that?"

"You say it every time I embarrass myself." She mumbled, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the slight dark. He stroked her hair a few times before standing.

"Bed time for you, honey. I can turn the air on, if you're still hot."

"Won't you be cold then?" She didn't want him to forgo his comfort just for her; but he was already turning the temperature down.

"Between your body heat and mine? I'll be fine." He reassured her, returning to her side, offering his hand. "You were my teddy bear all winter, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, finishing her water; she took his hand and he helped her up. She winced once she was upright and leaned against his chest with a whine.

"Aw, you just can't get a break, can you? My poor girl." He murmured as he held her closer. She slid her arms around him, shoulders slumping. "Let me guess, either she woke up, or your back hurts."

She laughed lightly, looking up at him. "If she was kicking, you'd feel her." He glanced up thoughtfully, pausing as if to see if that were true, before running his hands up and down her back once more.

She hummed softly, "Do you remember that deal we made? You said you'd get up with her the first time she woke up in the middle of the night?"

He thought for a minute, then he laughed, his eyes softening. "That wasn't a deal, sweetie, that was a promise."

"_Thank you._"

He kissed her forehead, and there was a pause in which they simply studied each other for a few moments, before she nuzzled against his shirt. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"….Why do you look at me like that?"

She half expected him to be confused, since she was being rather vague; but he answered without missing a beat, "Because I've _always_ looked at you like that. It's not changing anytime soon, pretty lady."

She grumbled as he kissed the top of her head. "Ugh. I'm sweaty, and tired, and _fat_-"

"And absolutely gorgeous." He cut in, pressing his forehead to hers. She stared into his eyes, her own widened slightly, before letting them close. She really did hate it when he did that. She couldn't think of a comeback, and although a few choice names crossed her mind, she pushed them aside and kissed him instead.

He made a surprised noise, but quickly kissed her back. She slid her arms around his neck, and he ran his fingertips up her spine, pulling her closer. It would have lasted longer - she really did want it to - but the baby chose that moment to abruptly kick sharply. Larxene squeaked in minor pain; she pulled away, pressing her forehead to his chest. Axel started laughing, but stopped when he felt her nails digging into his shirt.

"Guess she woke up." He snickered, running his hands up the sides of her belly.

"Shut up, it's not funny."

"Right, it's not, sorry." He tried to say seriously. But she could feel the laughter he was holding in, and glared up at him. "… Except, it kinda is." He snorted, giving her stomach a little pat.

She growled, stepping around him and heading to the hallway leading to the bedroom. She heard him laugh again and follow her. Though she got a few second head start, he easily caught up to her. He stepped ahead a few paces and started walking backwards.

"Yeah, you're faster than me," she muttered. "Don't rub it in."

He opened his mouth - she hoped to apologize - but karma must have hit at that moment, since he stumbled a bit and almost fell over, having to hold on to the bedroom door frame to steady himself. She smirked, folding her arms over her chest as he coughed. "Um… yeah, sorry."

"You should be." She placed a hand on his chest and lightly shoved him out of the way. She headed to her side of the bed and flopped down on it, curling up on her side. The room was still rather hot, but it wasn't as horrible as it had been. She buried her face in her pillow, listening as he closed the door and quietly made his way to his own side of the bed. She felt the mattress sink, and she turned her head to look at him when he slipped an arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach.

"Sorry I tend to bug you, even when you're feeling down." He told her gently, propping himself up with an elbow.

She smiled at him reassuringly. "That's just how you are. I'd be worried if you didn't."

He laughed, sliding his other arm under her and pulling her closer. She turned in his arms, snuggling against his chest, pleased to find that cuddling with him didn't bring her the discomfort she'd been expecting earlier. She sighed, and his arms tightened around her as he kissed her forehead, his fingertips tracing random patterns on her belly. His comfort overwhelmed her, and she felt herself finally beginning to drift off.

Before she did, she vaguely noticed that Iggy was still snoring away.

* * *

I love their dog, he's kind of an idiot. And I love Blitz, she's very much her mommy's cat x3


	68. Diamond

S'up all? x3 I feel a little guilty writing another AU, I feel like they're all I write. (I miss being able to really easily write for canon.) But then I realized, of nearly 70 chapters, only 7 of them have been human AUs, which isn't so bad. Plus, this is the only idea I've had for a while and I wanted to get a chapter out before I get overwhelmed by a re-emerging _Twilight Princess _craze x3 (and this story would be hella delayed if I cave and write another chapter for Twilight Veil.)

Anyway, I felt like it was time for some Larxene/Naminé bonding, because you can never have too much of that. This takes place when they're in college (well Larxene is, Naminé's still in high school.)

* * *

Even though they'd been doing this for years, Larxene was always surprised that someone as calm as Naminé could be such a shopaholic. Which, actually, was too strong of a word, but really, the girl could _shop_. She browsed through clothes and accessories in a noticeably "quite girly" way that normally, Larxene didn't think she was capable of.

It was a surprisingly welcome change from the amount of testosterone she had to deal with every day.

"Are you bored, Larxene?" Naminé asked the older blonde as she returned the clothes she had tried on to their proper place.

"No, sweetie, what gave you that idea?" Larxene answered, leaning against a clothes rack.

"Because you're starting to fidget, and you usually only do that when you're bored. And you've been humming songs from Rent for a while."

"…_To hand-crafted beers, made in local breweries_- oh, shit, sorry. No, honestly, I'm just wondering why you look through so many different clothes when you usually only go with white."

"Because I do like to mix things up. I don't have _only _white. Unlike you, who seems to only have blue and yellow."

"_To leather, to_ - no I have more than that…. Though, granted, I think some of my laundry got mixed with Demyx's, and I haven't bothered to give them back."

"See, all the more reason to buy something this time." Naminé said cheerfully. "You always just stand there, you should get yourself something nice. Something that's not possibly a boy's shirt."

Larxene just grunted, looking off to the side dully.

"OK, how about… if you pick something out now, you get to pick where we go next."

Larxene clicked her tongue, glancing around her immediate area. "Nope, nothing's speaking to me. But I still get a say, cause I'm older and your ride." She pushed herself off the stack of clothes she was leaning on and headed out of the store. Naminé rolled her eyes and followed.

"Ugh, you're boring, Larx."

"No, I'm tired." She whined, sitting down on a bench with a huff. "Why do I get so tired in the afternoon?"

"Maybe it's because you eat sugar for breakfast." The younger girl suggested, sitting down as well. "You get all hyper, but by mid-afternoon, you crash from a sugar rush."

"_That_… is an incredibly likely possibility. I'll take it into consideration."

"I'm sure that milkshake you had for lunch will kick in eventually."

Larxene huffed again, "I swear, you're as bad as Axel sometimes. I should have gone out with Roxas, he doesn't make fun of me." She added playfully.

"Has he popped the question yet?" Naminé asked suddenly.

"Pfft, how should I know? He's your boyfriend, not mine."

"I meant Axel, silly."

"Oh…" she glanced around nervously. "That's uh… a very odd question." She blinked at her younger friend staring back at her expectantly. "No, he hasn't, I would have told you. Why are you asking?"

"I dunno, I've just been wondering since we passed that ring store." Naminé answered nonchalantly. "I mean you guys have been together forever, why you're not married yet is beyond me."

"Yes, because three years is forever…?" Larxene said, attempting to be sarcastic, but sounding more confused.

"I still stand that you've love each other all through school, and the boys agree."

"God, you're all a bunch of _hopeless _romantics." The older blonde grumbled, rolling her eyes. "This is not something Axel and I have talked about, so I doubt he'll be asking any time soon."

"_You_ could ask _him_." Naminé said hopefully, obviously not wanting to drop this subject.

Larxene snorted, "Yeah, if I was a romantic _sap_. Which I'm not, duh. Besides, normally the guy asks, I shouldn't break tradition."

"Well you're about as normal as Lady GaGa, so what difference would it make?"

"_Touché_." She looked generally touched by the comparison.

"Is that a you'll do it?"

"That's a, let's go to the pet store and look at the kitties!" Larxene answered in mock excitement, standing and dragging her younger friend along.

"Ugh, fine." Naminé pouted. "But can I ask you something else?"

"… Maybe."

"Have you guys done it yet?"

"We shouldn't hang out alone anymore, I'm obviously a _**horrible**_ influence on you."

* * *

I love to think of Naminé as extremely innocent with a secret mischievous side.

Have I ever mentioned here that I see Larxene as a _**major **_GaGa fan? Oh, and Rent as well; she likes Mimi and Maureen.


	69. Cops

I have no idea where this came from; I was drawing some DemLar, then randomly I imagined them fighting over chocolate, threw in Axel and a cop, and suddenly I had a plot. And Seproth, your idea was _awesome_, but I don't think I know the workings of the police enough to write something like that; though, thanks for putting the image of Larxene in a police outfit in my head x3

Are there police people in Twilight Town? Ah, well, I'm assuming there are.

This is a lot later than it should be; blame Zelda.

* * *

"God damn it, Larxene! Why am I _always_ paired with you when you're PMSing?" Axel fumed, nearly punching a wall in frustration.

"It's your own damn fault for dragging me out here so early!" Larxene hissed back. "You know I get cranky when I don't eat in the morning!"

"That's no excuse! You… _you-!_"

Demyx sighed, running a hand down his face. He wasn't even supposed to be here; his mission, a simple recon, was over and somehow he'd crossed paths with the other two. (They were like a magnet, really.) Maybe they were already fighting, or maybe Larxene just had a random burst of rage, but suddenly lightning hit Axel, he hit Demyx, and they both promptly landed on a cop.

And now they were hiding from said cop in an ally way.

Tired of their bickering, and fearful that one of them was going to start a fire, Demyx summoned a thin stream of water between them; they both yelped in terror, stumbling backwards before glaring at the Nocturne.

"What? I just didn't want you to attract any attention!" Demyx said, holding up his hands. "He's still there, isn't he?"

Axel grunted, glancing around the ally wall as Larxene grumbled to herself and sat on a wooden crate. "Yeah he is…. Oh, _damn_, I can see where the Heartless is supposed to be! Damn it, _why won't he leave?_"

"Just, _use a portal _or something." Larxene drawled agitatedly, fiddling with one of her knives.

"Yes because _he totally won't see that_." Axel snapped back. Larxene's eyes narrowed, and she probably would have thrown her knife at him if a crinkle hadn't caught her attention. She froze, dismissing the weapon, and looking over at Demyx, who immediately hid something behind his back.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"_Larxene_, don't start-." Axel groaned, rubbing his eyes, but Larxene had already headed towards Demyx, trying to look around him.

"You have something, show me." She said, feigning innocence; which never really worked on him.

"No, it's mine, I bought it."

"Is it food?"

Axel just watched them with a deadpanned expression, before turning back to see if the coast was clear. "Guys, did you forget that we still have a Heartless to kill?" He muttered, but his words went unnoticed.

"Holy shit, is that chocolate?"

"_No._"

"Give it to me!"

_Damn_. Axel turned back to see Demyx holding Larxene back at arm's length, as she desperately tired to get a candy bar he was keeping out of her reach.

"You can't just- _keep _chocolate from me!"

"But it's _mine._"

"I don't care!" Larxene whined, suddenly switching tactics and pleading; she was remarkable good at puppy-dog eyes, to the point that Demyx almost caved. He was saved from making a decision, however, when Axel pulled Larxene away.

"Oh, leave him alone, Larxene." He told her. "You don't deserve sugar right now. Need I remind you that it's _your _fault we're stuck here?"

She struggled, but he kept a tight hold around her. She eventually gave up, going limp with a whimper.

"That's a good girl." He turned her around and let her go. "Now, do something about him or that Heartless. Take your pick."

"Why _me?_"

"I just _told _you why."

"Plus I'll give you half of this." Demyx said, suddenly appearing next to them and holding up the chocolate bar.

"Where's the Heartless?" Larxene demanded, oddly serious.

"Um, over there," Axel said, gesturing to an area in the distance, where the trams seemed to mostly go. "Kinda behind a corner, can't really see it from here-"

Electricity promptly exploded from the other ally. A few moments after it faded, a familiar translucent Heart floated into the sky, and the cop's attention was successfully caught, as he headed out of the area to investigate.

The boys were left stunned.

"Here," Demyx said in a daze, "you can have all of it."

Larxene squealed, hugged him, and accepted the candy gleefully.

Axel sighed and ruffled the Nymph's hair. "Have I mentioned how awesome you are lately?"

* * *

Apparently when they're hungry, Demyx grows some balls, Axel channels Sokka, and Larxene channels Alex Russo.

My original idea was to have Larxene flirt with the dude and Axel be all "I DON'T LIKE THIS ." but I didn't know how I was gonna end that.

I have another idea in mind that hopefully I'll get to soon; I was gonna wait and group it with this, but it's been a month x3


	70. Sizes

_**Seporth**_: lol, you're funny :3

_**Lightning Princess**_: No dear, I'm not getting married. I haven't even dated anyone yet x3 (Not to mention, I don't think it's legal in Nevada. Though, I live in Vegas…) Larxene and Axel do get married in that universe, that's what that was about.

And it's crossover time! The mixture of my love for Zelda and KH made me establish that it would be awesome if Larxene and Sheik met. And I think I found my crack OTP.

I don't really know where this takes place; whenever I imagine how the Brawl universe works, I tend to follow the idea that all the Smashers live, like, in a huge house or something.

I should also mention that my personal view of Sheik's personality is split between noble regal-ness and a compete nut job. A-la, look around, you'll probably find her on the ceiling.

* * *

It was an accident.

A lapse in concentration had sent her off course, to a World she'd never been to before. Not in a huge hurry to correct the matter, she decided to look around.

The World - or at least this area of it - seemed to mostly consist of what appeared to be some kind of… resort? It seemed relatively fancy, at least from the outside, which had a lot of gardens and a walkway that, around the back, lead to… a training area?

That was interesting.

Cautious, Larxene stayed as far from the house as she could while still getting a good look at it. She wasn't really here to cause trouble, she didn't need to alert any of the residents just yet. Not that that was a huge issue, as she'd yet to see anyone.

At least until she looked up and saw a figure clinging to the side of a wall, staring right at her.

The person's outfit was skin tight, with bandages warped around various places, like their hands, head, and shoulders. Most of their face was covered by a scarf, as well as long blonde bangs.

The figured - was this a guy or a girl? - dropped down, but a bright white light flashed just before they landed. The next thing she knew, Larxene was staring into a pair of deep red eyes.

Having no idea whether this person was a foe, she stopped herself from having a panic attack; she had to keep control of her reflexes, after all. Instantly, she summoned her knives, but as the figure had yet to move, she kept them behind her back. The red gaze was incredibly intimidating though; it reminded her of Saïx's, and that thought suddenly made her wish Axel was here with her.

What was this person doing? What did they want? How were they able to cling to a wall?

… Why was her heart beating so fast?

Just when Larxene was considering giving into her savage namesake and attacking, something pink and round came bouncing over from around the corner of the building. It was one of the weirdest things Larxene had every seen. The hell kind of World was this?

"Sheik!" It joyfully called out in a high pitched voice.

The red eyes suddenly flickered blue for a moment, and the person backed away in the form of a back flip, landing next to the puffball as Larxene ducked behind a nearby tree.

"Hey Kirby." The person - Sheik? - said to the little creature, patting it's… head? The voice was rather feminine; maybe it were a girl after all. "Time for our Match?"

The pink thing nodded. "What were you doing?" It asked curiously.

Larxene looked around the tree slightly; "Kirby" was looking in her direction, Sheik's back was turned.

"Nothing." Sheik replied calmly, before abruptly turning and throwing out her arm. Something audibly hit the tree. "Just some target practice."

Kirby chirped before jumping into Sheik's arms, and they walked away to an unknown place.

Larxene exhaled, leaning back against the tree. Rarely had she ever met someone who could make her that nervous. It certainly was intriguing. Curious, she walked around and examined the tree. Four long, thin needles were embedded in its bark. She pulled one out, looking it over with an impressed whistle. But the needles quickly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She grunted, opening a portal. She was feeling odd, and figured she should leave now.

That night, all she could think about were those piercing red eyes.

* * *

Oh, Sheik. Does your awesomeness know no bounds? I wanted to add in Zelda, but I think Larxene's confused enough as it is. (Vague prompt match up; this whole idea started as a picture first, and it revolved around the two comparing weapon sizes. I haven't finished it yet x3)

(Zelda/Sheik + Kirby = awesome BFFs.)


	71. Months

What up guys, how's it been? I managed to finally get a job, so I'm a little worried about my free time.

But more on that later. Happy Larxel Day! x3 Part of the reason I've been so inactive is because I wanted to make sure I didn't miss this day.

* * *

"_AXEL!_"

Axel yelped in shock as he was jolted awake by a large weight jumping on him. He calmed down once he realized it was just Larxene, sitting on his lap and hovering over him with her hands on his chest. She was coat-less, but that wasn't very unusual considering it was early morning.

Too early for her to be looking so happy.

"Hi." She chirped.

"Can I help you?" He said back, his mind still groggy.

"It's August 12th." She said matter-of-factly; he imagined that if she had a tail, it would be wagging something fierce, she was so cheerful.

"Thanks for that, dear, do you have the time to?" He muttered sarcastically.

"8:12. Or at least it was when I opened a portal. It might be 8:13 or 8:14 by now. In which my plan would be ruined."

"Ugh, you know I'm not very good in the morning- _oh_." He paused when the date finally hit him and he smirked. "Oh, I get it. You're weird." She hummed and he ran his hands up her sides. "I told you I don't really care about the whole month thing. It's not like me and Marly did anything special yesterday."

"You and Demyx did on the ninth."

"That was a coincidence."

"_But it's our day_." She whined. "Seriously, how many times a year do 8 and 12 appear together? Twice, and I can't really think of a better excuse to spend the day together. I mean, seriously, how the hell can you pass on this?"

"… How long have you been up?" He asked, noticing she was much too chipper and talkative for someone who normally didn't get up until 9:00.

She shrugged. "I dunno… 6:00? I couldn't sleep and I kept thinking, like _should _I wake you up or should I just go back to sleep and see what happens. Then by 7:00 I was like, oh holy shit, _8 o'clock_, hell yeah, that'll be _awesome_."

"You're _overtired_." He laughed, ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, to be completely honest, I'm amazed that I haven't passed out by now."

"So you got up ungodly early, just for me? Aw, you flatter me, Sparky." He was starting to lose feeling in his legs, so he pushed a hand against her side to nudge her off. When she didn't get the hint (or purposely ignored it) he squeezed above her hip; she squealed, immediately sliding off him, nearly falling off the bed in mild panic. He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

She coughed, composing herself and getting off the bed, standing up straight. "That's not all I did."

"Hopefully no one died."

She rolled her eyes. "Asshole. No, I uh…got us a free day. No missions or anything."

He blinked in surprise; after a small pause, he shook his head and laughed. "You went to Saïx? How the hell did he agree to that?"

"A… power struggle."

"_And you won?_" He asked warily, pulling back the covers for her.

She sat back down on the edge of the bed, drumming her fingers together. "… Erm, no, he kinda kicked my ass. But I promised we'd take on extra loads later. Yes, _we_." She added at the look he gave her. "Sorry, but it got him to listen and-"

Whatever she was going to say (possibly more tired babbling) was cut off when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "You're silly, you know that?"

"Yeah, sure whatever." She mumbled, pulling the blanket back up over them before turning and curling up against him.

"And you _loooove _me."

"No I just find your company enjoyable."

"Whatever you say babe." He said, combing his fingers through her hair. "So, you have any plans for today?"

"Not really, I've pretty much been winging it since I woke up. I figured we'd spend a good few hours fighting in The Arena. That's always fun, right?" She looked up at him hopefully, and he nodded after a thoughtful pause. "After I make up the sleep I lost in my excitement. You mind?"

"Not like I can stop you, lazy ass." She smacked his chest half-heartedly; he just rubbed her back, and she settled down with a soft purr. "Though… forgive me, but I can't shake the feeling that you were hoping to get laid at the end of the day."

"_You're ruining it._"

* * *

I'm horrible at endings!

Sorry if this seems sloppy or not up to par. I was unbelievably tired when I wrote this. Like I said, I finally got a job (at a Kripsy Kreme, so don't be surprised if Larxene suddenly starts wanting doughnuts lol.) I've got some free time, but I'm extremely worried about when school comes around; classes, work, homework. Unless I end up with an 18 hour week, I really have no idea when I'll find time to write. It really doesn't help that it's getting harder to find inspiration. (I asked around DA, got a few good ideas though.)

I mean, back when I hit 50 chapters, I did mention that I might takes breaks, but I really hate going longer than a month; I feel guilty. _I will never give up on this_, I promise. I'll get to 100. It just might take longer than I'd hoped. And while I'll always give my all, I might end giving in and writing whatever comes to mind, regardless of whether the idea is overall likeable or not (I really take into consideration what I think you guys might find boring or repetitive. I'm paranoid like that.)

What this means is, uh, I might end up writing a few chapters as though they were animals (which probably sounds _so_ random if you don't follow me on DA x3)


	72. Tree

Oh yeah, I got hit with a few plot bunnies that aren't AUs x3

* * *

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out as often as we do. Something bad always happens." Axel muttered, drumming his fingers against the bark of the tree.

Larxene snorted, nudging his chest with her shoulder. "That's because you're an asshole who starts everything and doesn't know how to just let me win."

The two would end their day with an important lesson; the knowledge that initiating fights too close to Marluxia's garden was a very bad idea. They'll learn that some of the plant items were pretty and harmless; but that others might be mutated from Vexen's experiments.

And an innocent looking tree might shoot vines at you, pulling you against it, wrap around you, and leave you trapped; as any struggling just made it worse.

Larxene had her back against the tree trunk, with another set of vines pinning her arms to her sides. Axel was pressed against her, but he at least had one arm free; if only because he'd still been holding a chakram - now dismissed - when it stabbed and embedded itself in the bark above their heads.

"I'm at least glad you dropped your knives." Axel said, shrugging a bit. "Cause you know, heh, I probably would have been neutered."

"You would have deserved it, this is your fault." Larxene mumbled against his neck.

"How is this _my _fault?

"You started it. You pushed me."

"Well you brought out your weapon first, so technically _you _started it."

She growled something unintelligible, which he took as a victory. She squirmed, adjusting her stance and trying to free her arms. This only caused the vines to tighten a little more.

"_Stop fidgeting_." He scolded her.

"I kinda _can't __**breathe**_very well right now." She snapped, glaring up at him.

He winced slightly. "Right, sorry." He was glad for his free hand, as pressing it against the tree let him push his upper body back a bit; not enough to alert the plants, but enough to keep him from fully crushing her. "Where's Marluxia when you need him?" He sighed. "Not that I don't enjoy being against your chest or anything, but this is kinda painful."

She grunted, but let that slip. "On a mission with Demyx. So… he'll probably take his time."

"Hm…? _Oh_. Heh, knew it."

Half an hour and one failed escape attempt later found them silent, out of options. (Axel had tried pushing back against the vines, trying to snap them; they'd simply tightened abruptly, throwing him back to her and nearly knocking the wind out of her.) He couldn't really think of anything to say, focusing mostly on how much he wanted these freaking plants to die - trying to torch them hadn't worked either. Larxene was just breathing slowly and as deeply as she could.

He broke the silence eventually. "You okay?"

She gave a soft groan, resting her cheek on his shoulder. "M'sore…."

"I'm not surprised." He said, bring his hand down and stroking her hair. "You made a pretty good thud on impact."

"_Yeah_, my back hurts like hell…." She muttered dryly, but slowly relaxed as his hand massaged its way from her temple to the back of her neck. He paused when he felt her stomach rumble.

"And you're hungry too." He laughed.

She gave an odd mix of a whine and a growl. "_I'm so sick of these damn plants!_"

He stopped laughing when she started giving off a few sporadic, warning sparks; he knew this usually meant that it wouldn't be long before she decided to _fry_ something's ass. "No, _no_, don't Larxene, calm down. Attacking them won't do anything."

She probably would have ignored him, but she didn't get the chance, as the vines suddenly let go. They both gasped instinctively as their lungs were no longer crushed, before their legs gave out and they fell to the ground.

"Son of a_ bitch_." Larxene coughed, rolling off of Axel, as he rubbed the arm that had been pinned.

"What the hell…?" He started, trialing off when he noticed a figure hovering over them. "Damn it, Marly. Took you long enough."

"You're lucky I noticed what tree this was." Marluxia said as Axel sat up and Larxene just laid there panting. "Otherwise I would have left. It looked like you guys were um… being kinky."

"_Yeah_," Axel grunted. "Having your lungs crushed by _killer vines _sure is kinky."

"Don't talk with me about kinkiness right now." Larxene grumbled. "This is his fault and he's not touching me for at least a week."

"_Mean_."

* * *

What this is, I don't even. But you know, I'm sure they wouldn't have cared at all if they weren't hurting x3


	73. Hours

Time to go back to the beginning of their relationship x3

* * *

She'd been here for a few weeks, and Axel was still amazed at how easily the newest member had warmed up to him. How chance encounters could lead to hours of conversations, how they could talk like they'd known each other their whole lives.

How much he really didn't care if she decided to allow herself into his room, take over his bed, and lay herself across his lap.

Axel sighed, wondering if maybe he should have kicked her out two hours ago - he had a Mission Log to complete. But of course she'd fallen asleep, splayed across him, her arms folded over his lower chest, pillowing her head; he couldn't move, lest he wake her and suffer her grumpy wrath. Part of him didn't really care (it was surprising how fast he got used to being shocked all the time) but another part liked seeing her so relaxed; a stark contrast to the hellcat he'd first met. She was warm, and her weight against his stomach was already becoming familiar and oddly comforting.

His Mission Log could wait, he decided, combing his fingers softly through her hair; the gesture that had lulled her to sleep in the first place. Besides, even if he did wake her up to work on it, it was likely that they'd just start another long conversation. Such was the routine they were starting to fall into; one he didn't think he'd have trouble getting used too.

* * *

I started rambling a little in my first draft of this; I turned it more drabblish since I wanted it to be more simple. I was compelled to explain why this is for _Hours_, but it should be common knowledge by now that they love to talk x3 It's hard to resist the charms of a female, even if they are asleep.

I totally think using your friends as a body pillow is one of the cutest things ever.


	74. Hope

I'mma switch gears here just little for this one. It's a snippet from another AU fic I've had in mind for a _really_ long time, similar in some ways to MaY; it deals with Axel, Larxene, and the rest of OrgXIII (plus Naminé) as normal humans, as they deal with normal issues, and more Larxy pregger-ness. Only most of them are still in high school here.

Yeah, it's about teen pregnancy (if you count 18 as teen.) While I think it's extremely sad and disheartening that so many teenagers out there have babies, I can't help but find the subject to be extremely interesting in stories. I actually have/had no intention of writing this fic; it was meant to just be something to entertain myself (so it has no title.) But there are certain aspects of the story that I really liked, enough for me to dabble in writing a "sneak peak." Maybe one day I'll write it, but for now, have some DemLar fluff.

Oh, real quick background: the city in this universe is based on Twilight Town; all fourteen of them live a modernized version of "the old Mansion." It's an orphanage of sorts run by the "older members" (Xemnas, Xigbar, etc) for kids who have no where to go and are adopted into the home. Most of the "younger members" have grown up together.

* * *

Demyx sighed, his fingers drumming on the chair's arm, as his eyes narrowed at the computer screen. He still had about half a page left for this essay, and he was already out of ideas; he was never very good at stretching out his thoughts (or as Axel and Roxas called it, "bullshitting.") It didn't help that the textbook chapter had been so _boring_…. Not to mention he was flipping between writing and watching videos on how to waltz, which didn't help much either.

He figured he could just leave it for now and come back to it tomorrow - it was only Saturday after all. But Saturdays were his homework days, and his strategy had yet to fail him; getting your homework done early equals more free time - he could relax while everyone else scrambled to finish their own work.

Plus he had the room to himself today, something he didn't want to waste.

Axel and Roxas had gone out for the day, along with Naminé, Xigbar, Luxord, and possibly a few others; he wasn't too sure. The house was quiet, like usual, and unless one was told, it was hard to tell just who was home and who wasn't. Aside from those five, Demyx did know that Marluxia was out buying things for his garden; Lexaeus and Zexion might have been running some errands (possibly dragging Xaldin along if he correctly remembered what they'd talked about at dinner last night.) He wasn't one hundred percent sure for who remained; Xemnas and Vexen might have been doing paperwork, Saïx taking a walk maybe, unless Axel forced him to the mall with them, and Larxene… most likely she was sleeping; or in the kitchen, or doing homework too (she liked to get her work done early, like him; chances were she had long

finished her own essay.) Regardless of what she was doing, he at least knew she was home.

Demyx stood, mostly to get his legs moving, but he also realized that Larxene might be able to help him finish his essay; she just had a better knack for English, and writing papers was easy for her. Lord knows how many essays he would have failed if she hadn't beta read them. That, and he wanted to check up on her.

Honestly, part of the reason he hadn't gone out with Axel and Roxas had been because he knew Larxene wouldn't want to. He'd been hoping to get her alone for a while now, and with most everyone gone, this was a pretty good opportunity. Other than a few passing moments in the halls or at school, they never really got to talk and as time passed, the more depressed she got, and the more he desperately wanted to help her - and the less he felt guilty about disobeying Vexen and sneaking her that ice cream a few weeks ago.

He sighed, fidgeting nervously as he left his room, and headed for the one shared by their sole females. He was never one to make the first move, preferring to wait and let others come to him if they wanted. But he knew there wasn't really a reason to be nervous; he was more worried about bothering her than anything.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he neared the girls' room and glanced inside quietly. Larxene was curled up on her bed, her back to him; he couldn't tell if she was awake or not. He knocked on the doorframe cautiously - enough to get her attention, but not wake her if she was asleep (she wasn't a very light sleeper.) There was a few second delay before she stirred, looking over her shoulder, then turning halfway when she noticed him.

"Hey Dem, I didn't know you were here." She said curiously.

He smiled at her, leaning against the doorframe. "Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Another few minutes and you might have." She said, adjusting her pillow so she could sit up comfortably. "I was just laying down, cause I don't really have anything else to do. Though I would have hung out with you if I'd known you were here. I thought you went out with them."

Demyx shook his head, shrugging one shoulder. "Nah, you know me, not really my thing. Plus it's homework day."

"Ah, that's why you've been so quiet." She rolled her eyes. "You're the only person I know who deliberately does homework on a Saturday, you know that?"

"Don't act like you don't either, bookworm."

She ignored that with a dismissive wave, then brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on them. "So, what's up? Did you need something?"

"Oh, er…" He paused, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Um… can you help me with my essay? I'm kinda stuck on it."

"The one we've had two weeks to do?" She smirked.

"… Yes?"

She laughed and rubbed her eyes, presumably to get rid of any residual sleepiness. "Yeah, no problem…. 'Cept that means I have to get up." She joked, running a hand through her hair.

"Actually um…" He paused again, wondering if he should even bring anything up. But she was looking up at him expectantly, and her eyes were so _tired_. His heart broke when he realized they'd looked like that for over a month; he wanted to change that. "I was also wondering… how are you?"

She blinked, her head tilted a little to the side thoughtfully. "Oh um… fine I guess? Not as sick as usual…."

"No, I mean… how are you _feeling?_" He stressed. "Um… you know, lately?"

"Oh…" She looked down at her lap, hugging herself. Her demeanor changed into a solemn one he was much too used to. "I… I don't know…."

"…Can I sit down?" He asked gently.

She nodded, shifting to tuck her legs underneath her. He walked over and sat cross-legged on her bed facing her, tapping his fingers together nervously (he was sure he picked that up from Naminé.) He'd been making a point to keep eye contact with her, but he subconsciously felt his gaze drifting down to the bulge in her belly. Although it was rather noticeable, it was small enough to hide with baggy shirts and most people at school seemed to just think she was putting on a little weight. The shirt she had on today was a bit tighter than usual, as she really had no need to hide anything at home.

"Demyx…?" Larxene mumbled suddenly, and his eyes darted back up to her face, wondering if he'd upset her; she really didn't like having her stomach stared at. But she was looking off to the side, seemingly gathering her thoughts. She spoke again before he could answer. "Ergh, I feel stupid…."

"You're not stupid, Larx." He said honestly. She looked up at him, her cheeks turning pink. "Why do you think that?"

She scoffed bitterly. "Cause it's true. I… _ugh_, ok." She ran a hand through her hair again in frustration and sat up straighter. "I want to ask you something, but I feel like I've had this conversation with Naminé and Marluxia over and _over_ again… Like it's all I talk about, all I think about. It makes me feel repetitive, like I'm an _idiot_ who can't let things go. I feel like I'm constantly bothering them. I mean, with you it's probably different… you're his friend, _you share a room _with him… You probably know more than Nami and Marly do…."

He noted she was fidgeting with her hands as she talked, wringing them together or fiddling with a loose thread on her sheets. He remembered Axel telling him once that she tended to do this when she was really nervous; he'd never actually noticed that before. He reached out and gently placed one of his own hands over hers. She seemed to calm down a little.

"Hey, it's ok." He told her soothingly. "I'm sure they're not bothered, you shouldn't worry about that. And you're not an idiot. You're just… human. I didn't come here to judge you, I came… because I'm tired of seeing you so sad. I want to help, so if you have a question, ask away. Hopefully I'll have an answer."

Her eyes softened considerably as he patted her hand encouragingly before letting it go. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself once more, and sinking back into her pillow. She paused for a moment, then looked up at him rather pleadingly. "Has Axel told you anything…? Why is he doing this?"

Damn; he didn't really have an answer for that. "I… no, he hasn't told me why. I don't even think he's told Roxas." He felt even worse when her whole body seemed to go dejectedly limp. "He did tell me that he doesn't like it, but he feels it's for the best."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She muttered, without her usual bite.

"I don't know…"

She shook her head, running a hand down her face. "See… _this_ is why I feel stupid. All things considered, I think I've gotten off easy so far. My teachers are cool and my family supports me, except for, well you know, a few. I pretty much wake Naminé up every night cause I can't sleep, but she _refuses _to complain, and Marly's been with me through _everything_. Not to mention, Aerith is a _saint_. I… I could have been kicked out or fired. But I wasn't, everything turned out so much better than I thought it would. _But_…" she paused to inhale deeply, letting it out in a groan. "all I stupidly care about is that the guy who knocked me up isn't speaking to me. I could stop and try to think about all the good things in my life, but the more he ignores me, the more my life just seems to spiral downward. Why can't I just let it go?"

He blinked, hoping her mini rant was over; her arms had pressed tighter against her stomach, and he was worried if she continued talking like that, she was going to make herself sick. She seemed to have finished though, so he spoke. "You're saying that like he's just some guy. He's your best friend."

"Well, maybe he doesn't want to be my friend…. This has been going on long enough, I just leave him alone. I should just let it go. God knows Marly has, he's so pissed right now. Why can't I be?"

"You're _not?_" Demyx asked in surprise. "You seem mad to me."

"Well obviously I am a little… But I just can't hate him like I feel like I should."

"I don't know why you're so confused. I mean logically yes, he's being an asshole, you shouldn't put up with that. But _I'd _be confused if you just dropped him. You guys have been so close, I honestly don't think I've ever seen anyone with a relationship like yours. Even if he's acting like this, it doesn't - oh…" He paused when he noticed her shoulders were shaking, her head down. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Larx, I didn't mean…"

She shook her head, and her words quivered as she spoke. "No, i-it's not you, I swear. It's… ev-_everything_. Just… _why? _Why is h-he _doing_ this to me?"

His insides clenched when he saw tear drops begin to hit the blankets; she sniffled and tried to continue to speak, but her words had melded into an intelligible whine. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "Please don't cry, Larxene, it's ok. It's ok…."

He could tell she wanted to stop by the choppy way she was breathing; eventually she gave up, hugging him back as she sobbed into his shoulder, her whole body shaking.

He hadn't realized just how angry he'd been at Axel until now. While it was true that Larxene had a lot of people to lean on, he didn't blame her in the slightest for needing him so badly. Couldn't he see that, how much he was hurting her? Demyx hated seeing her cry, but he knew it was just a matter of time before she broke down, with all the stress she was going through; not to mention her hormones. All of which happened to mostly be Axel's fault, even if it was an accident. Was it really so hard to do the right thing and be there for her? If not as the father then as her friend?

"Shh, it's ok Larxy, it's gonna be ok." He told her gently, rubbing her back as she continued to shake. "Aw, buddy… it'll be alright.…"

Eventually her sobs began to settle, turning into whimpers; she gradually calmed down, giving only the occasional sniffle. When she was quiet for a while, he started to pull away, but her arms tightened around him. He didn't mind; it might have been a while since she'd last been held like this, certainly since the two of them had been this close. He continued to rub circles on her back as she slowly relaxed. After a long while, Larxene turned her head and nudged against his neck.

"Sorry…" She murmured thickly.

"Don't be. You alright now?"

She nodded with another sniff. "Yeah… I don't really know where that came from, but I kinda feel a little better…."

"Sometimes we just need to cry, I guess." He said as she pulled back, wiping her cheeks and eyes. "Heh, and you're pregnant. I kinda keep expecting you to bawl over sappy commercials." She huffed, swatting at his knee, before slumping back against her pillow.

"_You're_ the sap, don't try to drag me down with you." She muttered grumpily, crossing her arms over her belly.

He laughed, shifting around to the side and scooting back to lean against the wall her bed was against. "Next time the house is empty, we'll rent a cheesy movie and cry together. How's that sound?"

"… Kinda fun." She said with a slight pout. "But that just might be my hormones talking."

He hummed, crossing his arms as well. There was a pause as he observed her; she brushed away a few leftover tears, giving little sniffles every so often.

"You know what I think?" He spoke, getting her attention. "You love him. That's why you can't hate him."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "_What? _Pfft, no I don't. He's just my friend. My jerky, _dumbass_ friend."

He shrugged. "True, but at the rate you guys were going before all this happened, I think something was bound to change. It was just _there_. And I think this," he gestured to her stomach, "is proof of that. I'm not convinced this was just a drunken mishap."

"Oh, it was quite _drunken_, believe me." She said, blushing a little. "I barely remember anything…."

He rubbed the back of his neck, tilting his head a bit. "What do you remember, if you don't mind me asking?"

She shrugged, pausing to gather her thoughts. "… I remember… really random, stupid conversations. We were just… I dunno, just sitting there talking for a while…. Then he kissed me." She met Demyx's gaze here, looking rather sheepish. "And it was nice. Really… _really _nice."

He bit his lip, but couldn't stop smiling goofily. "_Awww_…."

"Oh, _shut up_, you _sap_." She grumbled, throwing her pillow at him, her face quite red. He laughed, letting it hit him and fall into his lap.

"You _loooove_ him." He teased, setting the pillow between them.

She growled, looking off to the side and crossing her arms over her stomach once more. "Stop making me think about things I really don't want to."

His smile went from teasing to sympathetic; he reached out to rub her shoulder reassuringly. She was right, he supposed; it would be great for her to confront and realize her feelings, but that would bring up the question of whether Axel loved her back. She was probably afraid of the answer. Personally, Demyx thought the answer was _yes_, despite how Axel was acting. But he didn't want to get her hopes up.

He decided to change the subject, and nudged her arm. "You've been doing this a lot lately."

"Hm…? What?" She looked at him curiously.

"Just… sitting with your arms over your stomach like that. I mean, right now I think you're just trying to get comfortable, but you do it a lot. Like you're trying to hide it."

She gave a soft, odd noise in her throat, like a mixture between a groan and a whine. "I… I kinda am. I don't really think about it." She muttered, raising her arms to her chest, squirming a little awkwardly. "I don't like people looking at it."

He nodded, "I understand that… But I don't think you should care about what people think."

"No offense, truly, but that's easy for you to say."

"Fine alright. Yeah, people are gonna talk. It sucks, but people suck. Who cares about them. Like you said earlier, the important people know and don't care about it, so don't bother with random strangers. Ignore them, there's more important things than dealing with their talk."

She blinked, giving him an odd look that made him laugh. "When did you get so profound?"

"I kinda always have been, I just never got a chance to say anything." He paused, ruffling his hair. "Besides, you're barely even showing, don't worry so much it about right now."

She huffed, "I wouldn't call this _barely_."

He shrugged, "Maybe, I guess it's subjective. You're probably a lot more aware of even little changes. Personally I think it's kinda cute."

"You're weird."

"What? _It is_." He said, and she rolled her eyes. "You're still really pretty, just in case you're worried about that."

"A sap _and _a charmer." She took the pillow and placed it on his legs; she shifted around to settle herself across his lap, her head in her arms on the pillow. She caught him a little off guard, but he relaxed and played with her hair. She sighed and continued, "I feel like you'll spoil me when I get bigger."

He stopped to think about that, slowly rubbing up and down her side with his other hand. "Yeah, I probably will."

"Good, something to look forward to." She mumbled sleepily.

"You falling asleep on me?" He laughed, ruffling her hair a little.

"_No,_" she grunted, batting his hand away, then smoothing her hair down. She curled up a little more, but before she could get comfortable, he felt her body twitch. "Oh shit, I just remembered. You still want help on your essay?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said, folding arms over his chest for a moment, then waving his hand dismissively. "It's not that important."

"I might as well look at it. You probably have an amazing amount of spelling errors." She teased, sitting up, sliding off his lap, and getting up from the bed. He rolled his eyes (though she was probably right - his spell check feature was rather glitchy) tossing the pillow aside as he stood as well.

She stretched a little before heading to the door; he followed close behind her. Just before she reached the doorway, she paused, then turned and threw her arms around him. He cried out a bit in surprise, looking down at her as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" She said softly as he hugged her back. She pulled away slightly to look at him. "I know you're not a huge talker. Maybe I'm just emotional right now, but it really means a lot to me."

"No problem. I just hate seeing you… so not like you." He told her, pressing his forehead against hers for a moment. "I know it sucks right now, but it won't always."

"I feel better." She mumbled. "Not… _totally fine_, but better."

He nodded, rubbing her back a little. "You need him. I can try to talk with him, but I don't really know how much I can help."

She sighed and pulled away. "If you want to, but I wouldn't bother him. I mean, if he won't listen to _me_…"

He shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets, and leading her to his room. "Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk and Naminé and Marly aren't here, ok? Even if nothing's wrong and you're just bored."

"Hm, well, same for you then." She walked a little faster to match his pace, and nudged her shoulder against his arm. "We don't talk much do we? It's kinda nice. I… have no idea if you _have_ any problems, but I'm here too."

His insides did an odd flip; there was something else he'd been thinking about asking her - before this baby thing even happened, but it wasn't important right now. He pushed those thoughts aside once they reached his room, and he sat down on the chair.

"Dude, why are you watching a video on waltzing?" She asked, gesturing to the webpage still open on his computer.

"Because it's sexy. I can teach you, it's pretty easy. It might come in handy for prom."

"Except I'll be like… seven months along by then." She huffed, leaning against the back of the chair. "That's not sexy."

"Doesn't mean you can't waltz." He smirked up at her.

She rolled her eyes, resting her chin on the top of his head as he brought his paper up. "You shouldn't be watching it anyway, it's a needless distraction."

"Don't act like you don't multi-task while doing homework either."

"Of course I don't."

"You're lying."

"I am. Anything specific you need me to do?" She walked around the chair and sat on his lap.

"Just the usual. Look it over, see if you can help me uh… bullshit." She nodded, leaning forward on her palm thoughtfully. After a moment he slid his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her stomach. She didn't seem to mind, relaxing slightly as he brushed his thumb back and forth. They fell into a comfortable silence; which she eventually broke by lightly elbowing him.

"You spelled Existentialism wrong _every single time _you used it. Goddamn you fail."

"Well… you're mean."

* * *

I like to offset being mean to Larxene by having little reminders that I love her very much. I still have no idea if I'll ever write this story, but if I do, it would after other fics like _MaY _and _Twilight Veil_.

I'm sad I wasn't able to finish this in time for Spirit Day (or Spirit Week, since it lasted longer than a day.) It's not a bullying or sexuality issue here, but if you're feeling depressed or lost, talk to someone. It really does help.

The amount of Lady Gaga I listened to while writing this is amazing.


	75. Shapes

Happy New Year, everyone! Holy crap, this took way too long Dx I'M SORRY, I had a bunch of things to do when I got this plot bunny, and just lost the motivation. But it's Winter Break, yay! :3 How was your guys' holiday? Mine was great; I got a new monitor, an action figure of Aerith, and a life sized card board cut out of Selena Gomez. Yes.

I actually had a completely different idea for this but then I realized… this fits so much better.

* * *

The first thing Axel noticed when he walked into the Gray Area was that Saïx was absent; an odd occurrence, but not unheard of, and Axel wrote it off as the Diviner simply had other issues to attend to (like something to do with Xemnas, no doubt.)

The second was that Larxene was stretched out on the left side couch, with Demyx not far on the chair she was usually at. She was grumbling to herself and giving off a few sparks; he was leaning on the chair's arm, watching her curiously.

This in itself was unusual; that Demyx could be near a sparking Larxene and still be alive.

Demyx acknowledged him with a nod as the Flurry walked over to the couch and poked Larxene in the back of her head. "S'up Larxy?"

"Oh-_gosh!_" Larxene yelped, nearly falling off the couch. "Don't _do _that!" Demyx snickered, but a glare from the Nymph shut him up.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Axel said, sitting on the couch arm. "What had you so focused you didn't even notice me?"

"She was playing with her lightning." Demyx answered for her.

"In public?" Axel smirked, earning a punch from the female. "Sorry, again. What are you doing?"

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I've just been wondering if I can make shapes and stuff with my element like you guys can."

"Oh, like this?" He summoned some fire in his hands, letting it float in the air, twist around, and form vague, random shapes.

"Yeah, show off."

"That's not showing off, that is." Axel said, pointing to Demyx, who had summoned a few of his signature water notes. He grinned innocently and shrugged.

"Well, he's been showing me how it's done." Larxene said dismissively.

"You mean sucking up?"

"Yes." Demyx answered matter-of-factly. "Anything to show off my awesome natural skills and not get her mad."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Well then if your skills are so good," he looked over at Larxene, "have you learned anything?"

She squirmed a little uncomfortably, "Erm… I keep trying but…" She held up her hands and he watched as sparks formed, little bolts snaking upwards under her control, but they quickly dissipated into the air before she could do anything with them. "That happens."

"Hm." Axel thought for a moment, leaning forward so his chin was on top of her head. "Lightning's a tricky thing, isn't yet? It's not as easily contained as fire and water. It's pretty wild."

"The fact that you can control it is exactly what makes you badass, Larx." Demyx spoke up.

"_Yeah well you-!_"Larxene shook her head when his words sunk in. "Oh, sorry, reflex. Thank you, sweetie."

"Try it again, Sparky." Axel said, nudging Larxene's back; she scooted forward to let him slip off the couch arm and sit behind her. She huffed, but held up her hands, summoning electricity once more. She concentrated on the little sparks, forcing them to bend to her will. She was almost able to form them into a random shape - until Axel wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward against her back. She inhaled sharply, her distraction causing a larger bolt to form and discharge into the air, nearly hitting Demyx; he yelped and almost fell off the chair.

"Oh, shit- sorry Demyx! That was an accident, really…." Larxene apologized hurriedly.

"It's ok, I could tell." Demyx replied, waving his hand dismissively, though he moved so he was leaning back against the other chair arm.

"You alright there, hon?" Axel asked her curiously.

"I'm fine." she muttered.

"I think you're too tense. Relax, don't think so hard." He told her, reaching up to rub her shoulders. Her body stiffened, causing him to laugh, before she let herself relax under his touch, his hands sliding down to rub her back.

Demyx just watched the two curiously, intrigued as always by their actions; somehow they always ended up touching. He wondered if Axel had any idea what he was doing to her - she'd looked as if she was pretending he wasn't even there, but now looked so content she was almost purring - and if he did, was he doing it on purpose? Regardless, it was pretty cute, he had to admit.

"Better?" Axel asked, resting his hands on Larxene's hips and patting her side to get her attention.

"What? Ok." Larxene murmured distractedly, then took the hint and held up her hands again. Axel felt the electricity buzz up his own arms for a moment - maybe he should have let her go - but he didn't mind as it didn't necessarily hurt. She focused on the sparks once more; not as intensely, but forcing lightning to go somewhere it didn't want to still took a good amount of concentration. And this time, it decided to listen to her, and formed the shape of a heart.

"Holy crap, I did it!" She cried, waving her hands in her excitement, and accidentally throwing the little bolts at both Axel and Demyx; the former simply felt another light buzz and the latter was far away enough to not be affected. "Ok, ok, le'me see if I can do it again…." She repeated her previous motions, and was able to make another quick little heart, pleased to find that it seemed a bit easier to do. She squealed again.

"That'a girl, Sparkplug." Axel praised, ruffling her hair lightly. "With a little practice, maybe you'll be as good as Mr. Show-off over there."

"Not likely, but good job." Demyx grinned, and Larxene just shot him a look that clearly said she accepted that challenge. "Hey Larxene?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering… have you been trying to make a heart this whole time or just… once Axel showed up?"

She blushed profusely, and he left - snickering - via portal before she decided to "accidentally" throw another bolt at him.

"I wish there were more females here." She huffed, crossing her arms, looking off to the side and purposely ignoring Axel, even as he slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer; she didn't need to look at him to know he was smirking. "Maybe there'd be less assholes always killing my mood."

She felt a gentle warmth on her face, and looked over to see a small, heart shaped fireball floating in front of her. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, though her blush darkened a little. "Oh _fine_, maybe not _always_."

* * *

I've drawn Larxene with lightning twisting all around her, so maybe this is before she fully mastered that ability. And I love just throwing Demyx there; maybe someday I'll write a legitimate OT3 with them, but for now he's their wingman, there to make Larxene think about stuff she doesn't want to x3

So along with bringing in the new year with some simply cute (but not really worth the wait, _sorry!_) I should probably use this to celebrate _Incandescence's _second anniversary. Cause I most likely won't have one by the 13th.


	76. Table

Here's something I did for my Creative Writing class; the assignment was to describe a table that just popped into our heads, then make two characters, and put them at that table. Then later, we had to write a scene before or after the first. (I'm lucky as hell I have their MaY version, or I'd been screwed; I hope she never does an assignment like that again, it was too random Dx ) I've actually had it done for weeks, but I wanted to wait a while, just in case my teacher does the whole "type a part into Google and see if it's been plagiarized" thing. Hopefully it's been graded by now. I did change their names though, and made Larxene and Marluxia actual siblings (which they aren't in MaY, even if this is based on that; I just wanted to make them more "mine." I'm desperately trying to avoid explaining fan fiction to my teacher, just in case she doesn't approve.) I could rewrite them back as friends, but I'm too damn lazy to do so (it flows better having them live together.)

* * *

Marluxia glanced around the furniture store, feeling moderately bored and a bit overwhelmed - he hadn't been aware that stores had such a large selection of tables. But then again, it wasn't as though he'd ever really been to a furniture store before. He grunted, rolling his eyes, as he pulled his companion off a wooden table, motioning for him to move on with a light shove. For some reason, Demyx had decided he wanted to sit on every table that interested him. Marluxia hadn't asked why, if only because they'd yet to get in trouble.

Looking among the many colored wooden, and occasional metal, tables, he made a few mental notes. The two were simply window shopping, needing to have their two other future roommates with them before making any kind of decision - not to mention having not even moved into the apartment yet. Eventually, a rather fancy looking table caught his eye; blue tinted glass with a dark gray, worn appearing, metal frame and legs; the legs themselves curved in a slight S shape. It was pretty, and he committed it to his memory (_damn it Axel_) and moved on. Barely two steps away, he noticed Demyx had looked at the table, but passed it by.

"You don't like that one?" he asked his companion.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's nice," Demyx replied. "Why?"

"You didn't sit on that one like the others." Marluxia said, calmly as always, but with a touch of sarcasm.

"Well I figured that wouldn't be a good idea. It's glass after all."

Here, Marluxia sighed, rubbing his forehead, "May I ask why you've felt the need to sit on some of these?"

Demyx shrugged, ruffling the back of his head. "Heh, well think about it. If it's going into the same house as _Axel and Larxene_, it should at least be sturdy."

"What?" Marluxia blinked, before his friend's words sunk in and he clapped a hand over his eyes. "Aw, _dude_. That's my _sister_."

––

When Marluxia arrived home after dropping Demyx off, he found his sister lying on the couch in the living room, her back to him, and promptly threw his keys at her. "Larxene, wake up."

"_No_," Larxene whined almost immediately, tugging the blanket off the back of the couch and pulling it over her head.

He headed over to her and retrieved his keys, swatting lightly at her form. "Lazy," he scolded half heartedly. "You know you won't be able to lay around all day and sleep until noon once you go to college next year, right?"

The blanket shifted, indicating she was shrugging. "I'm saving my energy until then."

He rolled his eyes, pocketing the keys and flopping down on the other side of the couch. She grunted from the pressure on her legs and curled up tighter. "Anyway," Marluxia said, pushing against her leg to get her attention. "_You._"

"_What_, Mar?" she demanded in another whiny tone.

"You are a horrible influence on Demyx."

Larxene was silent for a moment, then pulled the blanket away, smoothing down her hair, and looking at him in confusion. "Elaborate."

"He was apparently taking all kinds of table activities into consideration at the store. Including ones involving you and Axel."

She looked at him oddly for a moment - she was rather slow to catch on when she was tired - before her eyes widened and she looked even more confused, though laughing lightly. "Well damn. Axel and I haven't even talked about things like that, but wow is it _hilarious_ that Demyx is thinking it."

"You're the only one we know who's vulgar enough to plant thoughts like that into his innocent mind."

She snickered, sitting up properly. "Well, I was wondering when I was going to rub off on him after four years."

He just huffed, running his fingers through his hair and shaking his head slightly.

"What's wrong, Marly?" She asked in her sneaky way. "Upset that I'm corrupting your boy?"

"Shut up." He snapped, though it lacked bite, and she giggled. "Don't call him that, and you know I don't like talking about this."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, bro." She said airily, waving a hand, then leaned back against the couch arm, smirking a little.

He glared dryly at her expression and stood, preparing to go to his room. But not before throwing his keys at her again.

She squeaked, glaring after him. "_Rude._"

* * *

There's something funny as hell about the statement "Dude that's my sister." (My first idea for this had Luxord there as well, but I was too lazy to try and found an alias for him; he was gonna say "Oh c'mon, that's my _niece_." Any suggestions for an alternate name for him, Roxas, and Naminé would be great - as well as last names, cause they _ALL_ need last names and I can't _find any good ones_.)

I will try my hardest to have a non - AU soon. I do have an idea, but I've been amazingly distracted by _Wizards of Waverly Place_, cause season four finally got fangasm worthy and I can't get my mind off it. Not to mention random memes and stuff. But seriously, _get out of my head Selena Gomez_. Your adorable face is too distracting Dx


	77. Weeks

And… I live. x3 Thank you all so much for waiting so patiently. I hope to never go on hiatus again, but it was needed. Especially when you consider everything else distracting me (this being the new My Little Pony series - which, if you haven't seen it yet, _you should _- and Rose McGowan, my new pretend celebrity girlfriend.) But I'm back, and I bring some of the poems I did. (Though I only really like one of them; but, it's better than nothing.) Also, head to my DA soon if you want a sneak peak at Measure a Year, as I wrote the first chapter for my portfolio.

This was only the second poem I'd written for the class, and before I was taught tricks on how to format a poem to make it look nice and read effectively. I deliberately wrote it with the mindset of Larxene in MaY; what would she write if she had to write a poem for class?

* * *

You get me in ways  
no one else can  
In ways, I don't understand  
How someone like you,  
could make someone like me  
Feel such a lovely burn

A brewing storm, fire sparked,  
The embers fed  
Feelings anew  
It's corny, I know  
But I don't mind  
Fanning the flames, letting them burn,  
Feeling the heat


	78. Fall

The assignment for this was to basically write two poems involving the same event but from two different point of views - one first person, the other third. I chose when Axel and Larxene first meet in MaY, but it could probably be seen as non-AU too; especially since, in my canon, she picks a fight with him the first time they meet. (And the prompt is a total ass pull - they meet in November, and hey, that's Fall. I never knew what I was going to do for this anyway, so it's all good.)

* * *

I look at her,  
through the aloof lion act,  
to the lost kitten underneath. I see  
a spark in her eyes, small but enough to light  
a fire in me. Like a loose ember  
that ignites a wildfire.  
It's been a while since I wanted to reach  
out to someone, but I hold back.  
Cats are unpredictable after all.

––

She doesn't trust the way  
he's looking at her. For just  
a fleeting moment, she's touched,  
hopeful, but it's gone soon enough.  
What's the point in hoping? she wonders.  
She pushes past him walks away.  
Why would he be different than anyone else?


	79. Circle

This kind of poem is called a ghazal (couplets only in each stanza, each line roughly between 10 and 19 syllables.) It's pretty much one huge metaphor, and is my favorite of all my assignments. (Also, "mouse" is Roxas; even though I draw him as a kinkajou, that's obviously too weird of an animal and word.)

* * *

A small slender body. Sharp little claws in delicate paws. Piercing blue eyes  
holding firm, never backing down. Such danger in a little body. The otter

cowers, the mouse flees. But the fox saunters to the challenge. _What guards_  
_your heart_? the fox asks the cat._ No business for the likes of you_, the cat hisses, her tail

low in warning. The fox, a sly grin on his snout, circles hers in a slow trot. She eyes him through  
a narrowed glare, ears back and claws tense at the ready. The fox stops

and looks at her. He shakes his red fur and strolls away, smirk ever present. The cat watches him, hesitation seeping  
into her heart. On their next meeting, he circles her again. Her guard is up once more, suspicious. He shakes

his head, stretches, and sits beside her. A strike of lightning leaves the fox with  
a gash as the cat disappears. Undeterred, the fox continues this cycle, all the while asking

the same question. Her responses have the same venom, but the bolts turn  
to mere static. On the day he doesn't come to her, she seeks him out. He smirks

when he sees her, flicking his tail as she sits, refusing to meet his gaze. _What guards your heart?_ he asks her. A slow  
gentle burn. She doesn't respond, only lays down beside him, for this time she has no answer.

* * *

No idea when the next update will be, since I have to go back and try to remember my previous ideas. Luckily my summer vacation officially starts next week, so I'll have a lot of free time (Which is great because I'm fighting off the urge to write some _Charmed_ and _Ponies_ fics and desperately losing.)


	80. Minutes

So yeah, like I said on my profile, something happened to the story I was working on late June/early July, and I really didn't feel like starting that over, so I started a new one. I think it was for the better, since that one didn't have much actual Larxel in it, and needed to write something fluffy between just them to get back in the groove. It's been forever since I wrote some proper Larxel. I really had no real plan for this, just kinda let the dialogue come to me as I went.

Also, I have no idea why this is for Minutes. I'd written "pillow talk" on my list of prompts, but took it away (guess I changed my mind or something) but when I decided to go back to the idea, I couldn't remember which prompt it was for. Oh well, don't think I had any other ideas for this prompt anyway, so let's just throw it out there.

* * *

"Hey… Larx?" He gently poked her shoulder, causing her to grumble and half-heartedly shrug him off. "You asleep?"

"_Yes_." She muttered, not even bothering to open her eyes. "Why aren't you?"

"I was just thinking." Axel said, reaching up to stroke her hair, which had lost its style at some point in the night.

Larxene groaned into her pillow, "_Lord. _Must you? Every damn time." She trailed off, mumbling something muffled by the pillow.

"Didn't catch that, dear."

"I said what is it about screwing that makes you ask questions? I don't care where our weapons go when we're not using them or, or, where our powers come from. It's magic. Shut up and sleep." She tugged on his hand, pulling his arm further around her as though it was the blanket that was just out of her reach.

He smiled at her muffled, sleepy deadpanned tone, pulling her closer with the arm around her. "And why does it make _you_ grumpy?"

"Doesn't. Sleepy does. Good night." She pulled the pillow over her head. He drew his arm back, slowly brushing his fingers over her stomach, up her side to lightly stroke her upper arm.

"Mrph," she grunted after a bit. "S'not gon' work…"

"Not doin' anything." He smirked, tracing long strokes from her shoulder to her hip.

She mumbled some nonsense gibberish for a moment before sighing. "Alright, I'll bite." She moved the pillow away and shifted slightly more on her back. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothin'…" he said, rubbing circles on her stomach with the pads of his fingers. "Just that you're kinda sorta a softy."

"You have five seconds to take that back before I move my leg back and this pillow goes over my head again."

"No need to be testy, just sayin'."

She gave an exaggerated huff, "And _why_ are you saying this?"

"Because it's adorable how chill you can be. Even this grumpy thing you got going on is vastly different than your hellcat thing."

"I'm grumpy because I'm tired, because _someone_ insists on keeping me up with… talks and shit. And it's _mind_-blowingly frustrating how much I don't… actually mind. _Doesn't make me soft_." She added with another huff at his look.

"No?" He smirked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"_No_."

"If you say so."

"_You're an ass_." She grumbled, swatting at his arm and turning her head away.

"Well, yes, but that's no secret."

"So much hate." She muttered, shifting fully onto her back. He let his forehead rest against her temple, and she didn't seem to mind. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Probably cause I'm a better lay than Marly?"

"Hmph," she smirked, "don't flatter yourself."

"Ouch, low blow there, Spark. I should kick you out for that." He teased.

"You should," she said lightly, trialing her fingers from the hand still on her stomach, up his arm, then suddenly stretched up to kiss his cheek. "But you won't."

He blinked, too stunned by her sudden affection to speak, as she leaned against his chest. "Can I sleep now?" She whined almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, ok…"

"_Good_. Holy _crap_, good freaking night."


	81. Matches

No excuse for taking so long, other than laziness, little motivation, and being distracted by Charmed. Oh those hot ladies, can't get them out of my head. I also got a tumblr! So much Rose McGowan reblogging. But I'm trying so hard to get back in a Larxel swing, because I'm so close to finishing this.

I don't condone smoking; a lot of the adults in my life smoke and I hate it. However, every so often, it can be kinda hot in its own way. I'm actually surprised it took me this long to think of Axel as a smoker.

* * *

"I didn't know you smoked."

Axel looked to his right, somehow not all that surprised to find Larxene had popped up out of nowhere beside him.

"Though it makes complete sense. How did I not know this?"

Axel shrugged and leaned back against the castle wall. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

She gave him a very skeptical look and mimicked his position. "Nothing a few drinks can't fix."

"Maybe, but I hold my alcohol _way_ better than you, so, who knows."

"No you don't."

"Well, I pace myself. You've been rushing through your shots lately." He said, taking a drag from his cigarette, careful not the blow the smoke in her direction.

"It numbs the pain." She said with the slightest dramatic flair, letting her head fall back against the wall and eyeing him.

He ignored whatever possible pain she could be going through (she was probably just being sarcastic; her life was pretty normal as far as he knew.) "That's what this is for," he said, flicking the ashes from the cigarette, then putting it in his mouth and talking around it. "You'd probably think I smoke all the time, but it's just when I'm feeling a little too stressed."

"And what kind of stress are _you _going through?"

"What are you?"

She rolled her eyes with a little smirk, "Fair enough. Just saying, missions aren't that hard."

"No, but losing your Heart is." Her expression softened at this. "So much pretending can get pretty daunting, you know?"

"Nope," she gestured to herself, "all this is the real deal, thank you."

"Well in that case, if your Other was as violent as you are now, I think I'm glad I didn't know her."

"No way in hell you could have handled me, honey." She said smoothly, reaching up to pluck the cigarette from his lips and inhaling from it. He raised an eyebrow as she blew out a few smoke rings.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" He asked as she handed the burning stick back to him. "Aren't you like… 18?"

"Guess there's a lot you don't know about me either." She smirked, pushing off the wall and walking past him. He quickly hooked an arm around her and pulled her back against him.

"Don't even think you can pull a trick like that and just walk away from me, baby."

"Of course not." She said, letting herself relax. "Can I have the rest of it?"

"No."

"Damn."

* * *

Pretty short, but actually longer than I'd thought it'd be.

Remember kidlets, smoking kills. Axel's a fire wielder and Larxene's just a rebel.


	82. Years

Happy second Larxel day! I feel bad, cause the beginning part of this was the first time in a long while where the scene played out so easily in my head; then I hit a point and just fell completely out of my groove. This should not have taken so long Dx (Blame Charmed, ponies, and my art. I just drew a bunch of Larxel doodles!) I should probably just have Larxene be whiny and pestering all the time, cause that seems to be the easier for me to write xD

I wish the KH team would release something like a "all you need to know about Organization XIII" because I want to know what they do their free time and for work. All I got are Missions Logs and such.

Somebody mentioned I should play with this idea (Seporth I think?) Finally managed to figure out a plot for it. I suppose I should say minor spoilers for Birth By Sleep. But who doesn't know the Axel and Saïx's backstory by now? (Just to be safe, anyway. You never know.)

* * *

Axel knew it was a bad idea - horrible even - to let Larxene hang out in his room while he worked on his Mission Reports. She was, after all, the biggest distraction he knew; outside of a raging wild fire or something. Because those were pure awesomeness. If Larxene ever went out and started an uncontrollable fire, well damn, he'd probably never get any work don-

See, she was doing it already. But Axel was determined to focus on his reports, and then play with her when he was finished; he would _not_ turn around. He just had to ignore her for a little while longer. No matter how much she was begging.

"Axel. _Axeeeel_." Larxene whined, using her kunai as darts and the back of his chair as a target. "Entertain me."

"Don't you have something to do, Larx?" He asked dryly. "A mission?"

"No."

"Your reports?"

"I finished them already."

Axel paused in his work for a moment to glance over his shoulder. "Really?"

"_Yes_. What, you don't believe me?"

"Nope." He challenged.

"Fine." She said, quickly leaving via portal. Ok, good, that got him some free time; how much depended on whether she was telling the truth or not, and he went back to filling out his reports. Had he done any extra work in Twilight Town? But Larxene returned within moments, popping up behind him and hold a piece of paper in his face. "There, see?"

"Congratulations." He muttered.

She huffed, leaning against his chair and resting her chin on the top of his head. "You haven't even started yours."

"Why yes, sweetie," he said matter-of-factly, "that's why I'm working on it now."

She huffed again, but was quiet. He used the moment of silence to continue writing; until she suddenly got up, walked around his chair and sat on his lap.

He sighed, "Are you hungry or what? Do you need something?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go bother Marluxia or Demyx."

"No, I don't feel like it. I like it here."

"You can be here, you just can't be _here_." He pushed against her hip, and when she didn't budge, squeezed her side. She squeaked but still didn't move. "_Larxene_."

"Oh c'mon. It's _me_."

"You can wait a while longer. Contrary to popular belief, my life does not _revolve_ around you."

She pouted and stood up, walking over to his bed and flopping down on her back. "Fine then, don't love me, asshole."

He grunted at her grumpy tone, and rubbed his forehead. "Oh, don't be like that, come on." He groaned, turning his chair around to face her - then froze when he realized he's broken his self-given promise.

Well damn. What was this power she had over him? He slumped forward, debating and weighting his choices in his head, and eventually stood. Her head immediately perked up.

"I hate you." He said, letting himself fall face down on the bed next to her. She snickered, and he blindly swatted at her.

"Hey." She poked his side. "Tell me a secret."

"Did you bug me and whine for an hour for _that?_" He grumbled, his voice slightly muffled with his face in the sheets.

"No that's just what popped into my head right now."

_Ok, seriously, was she hungry or sugar high? _He grunted, shifting into his side, "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged. "That's why it's a secret."

"You're weird." Axel sighed and turned onto his back. "Fine, let me think…" He paused for a moment, in which she rolled onto her stomach and waited. "I can't really think of anything interesting."

Larxene huffed, "Think harder then. I'm sure you're not that boring." She sat up, reaching over him to grab a pillow.

"Hm… well, uh, did I ever tell you I've known Saïx for years?"

She made a sharp, breathy noise, losing her balance, and flopping into his lap.

"_Ow_." He said flatly, raising an eyebrow at her. "…You alright?"

She grunted, scrambling off him, and sitting back with the pillow against her chest. "So… what?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked a little, sitting up on his elbows. "We lived in the same world. I met him when I was like… pfft, 11?"

"You've known him _that long?_" She asked in surprise.

He nodded. "Yeah, we were pretty good friends."

"Wait, how come you never mentioned this?"

"Uh… because it's not important? _You _never say anything about your other life."

She pouted, "Hmph. I feel like this was something I should've known."

"It's not that big'a deal." He smirked again, "And I thought we were pretending you're totally _not _afraid of him."

She blinked, then held her head up higher. "I don't know what you're talking about." Then she smacked him with her pillow, which he knocked aside. "So was he always so bat-shit insane?"

"No, not really. Imagine how he is now when he's _not_ berserked, but with a Heart."

She glanced up in thought. "Mmmm…. Nope, can't visualize him with a Heart."

"Less cold, less angry, a little more sarcastic."

She shrugged. "Whatever…. So, what happened?"

He paused at this. Just how much of his past was he willing to go into? "Eh, you know how it is. You grow up. Sometimes you grow apart."

"Is that a little white lie I hear?"

"Is it? That's another secret for another time."

"_What?_" She batted at his arm. "That's not fair."

"You only asked for one."

She growled, purposefully flopping down across him and pouting.

"Well you tell me a secret, and maybe I'll finish that story." He said, rubbing her back.

"I hate you more than I could possibly say."

He ruffled her hair, "I said a _secret_, not a bold-faced lie."

"_Hate._"

* * *

Yeah, I don't really know what happened between Axel and Saïx, so Larxene doesn't get to know.

You'll see this "tell me a secret" thing again in MaY; they make a kind of "game-with-no-rules" out it x3


	83. New Year

Oh my god this took way too long Dx I started this _after Christmas_. Blah, I need to get my shit together. Anyway, did you guys have a nice holiday? I did, I got a new computer! And Skyward Sword, which is largely why this took forever. _That game_. My feelings.

**Seproth:** Does it ever say what happened to them when they were kids? I always just assumed they drifted apart as they got older, then met again in the Organization (though, thinking about it, I don't know why I think that; I've never really looked it up xD)

**Blu Bearry:** I don't really have a date for when I'll work on MaY, since I want to finish this story first. MaY would be a huge distraction, and I'd probably never reach 100 if I started it x3

* * *

"Why do we even celebrate New Year's?" Axel grumbled. "We're Nobodies in a World that's always night. It's not like holidays matter."

Marluxia shrugged, swirling the drink in his glass. "I did in my World, I'm sure others did too. Why not?"

"Because… that's why."

"You're drunk."

Axel grunted. A New Year's party wasn't new; they'd been having them… pretty much since Luxord joined. Like most of his parties, it was mostly just the newer members, plus Xigbar and Xaldin, and sans Saïx; it was also mostly just an excuse to drink as a group, and no one seemed to even care when midnight came along. Xigbar was already passed out in a corner, and Luxord and Xaldin were idly chatting on the Grey Area's right side couch, seeming to make some kind of odd drinking game with cards.

And apparently a few drinks caused Demyx to grow a pair of balls, as he had pulled Larxene to the middle of the room - and she was too tipsy to care - and they were now slow dancing to a song in their heads.

Not that Axel cared or anything.

"I'm not _drunk_." Axel insisted, slumping against the back of the couch, and deliberately ignoring the empty bottles - one half empty - on the table.

"No?"

"_No_."

"Well then I suppose you're just jealous."

"What? No, I'm not." Axel scoffed, "I mean, c'mon, it's _Demyx_."

"What difference does that make? Regardless, he's not _you_."

Axel snorted, "So, what, that doesn't bother you either? _Not that it bothers me_," he added quickly. "Not even just a little?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes, "My relationship with Larxene is not at all at your level of dysfunction."

"I wasn't referring to her."

An uncharacteristic look of stunned confusion came over Marluxia's face, before he quickly shrugged it off. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"And you're implying _I'm_ in denial? Fine." Axel smirked.

After a moment in which they both sat there grumpily, Marluxia grunted, "So you're not going to do anything?"

"Why should I?" Axel shrugged, "She can do what she wants… she doesn't _have_ to be near me all the time, it doesn't bother me, really. Besides… I don't want to put ideas in her head… like that I _care_."

"You want me to get her?

"_Yes_."

Marluxia sighed and downed the rest of his drink. He stood, muttering something about "unnecessarily complicated relationships" and headed over to where Demyx and Larxene were. He tapped Demyx on the shoulder and asked if he could cut in. Axel really wasn't sure what Marly was planning or who exactly he was directing that to, but apparently Larxene decided for him. She grinned and promptly shoved Demyx at her flustered friend, giving the latter a push for good measure. She sauntered away, giggling wickedly, leaving Demyx grinning stupidly and Marluxia's face two shades redder.

"_Oh_ god, I'm so hilarious." Larxene sighed as she perched herself on the arm of the couch next to Axel.

He nodded, leaning his head back to look at her, "You're a devious little thing, no doubt."

She raised an eyebrow, "Did you just call me short?"

"Nah, you're just drunk."

She clicked her tongue. "Maybe a bit. But sober enough to know you're pouting over here."

"Pouting? No way." He gestured to his face, which he kept purposely blank, "Not a pout to be found here."

"Hm-mm." She regarded him suspiciously and he stared back nonchalantly, not at all interested in the contrast of the alcohol-induced flush in her cheeks against her pale skin. (_Nope, not at all_.) She smirked, abruptly giving his shoulder a shove and the next thing he knew he was on his back and she was on top of him, kissing him fiercely.

"Um?" Axel blinked in surprise when she pulled away, "What was that for?"

"Well it's New Year's isn't it? That's what you do."

"You kiss at midnight. Which was a while ago. No one counted anyway."

"Oh." Her lips pursed as she thought for a moment. "When the hell did it pass midnight?"

"You're cute when you're tipsy, you know that?"

"Screw-" He cut off any potential '_you_' by leaning up and meeting her lips again. She purred, melting against him. They fell into a contented haze, losing complete track of time, until it was broken by a wolf whistle most likely from Demyx. They broke apart, and Axel looked over to see Demyx was indeed grinning at them over Marluxia's shoulder.

"Should we take this somewhere else?" Axel asked Larxene as she sat up.

"Oh, don't mind us." Luxord spoke up from the other couch, "It's nothing we haven't walked in on before." Marluxia and Xaldin snorted, and Demyx cracked up.

"Don't be jealous." Larxene smirked, picking up Axel's half empty beer bottle and tipping it towards him. Luxord returned the gesture with his own bottle as Axel stood.

"We're going to your room, you know." The Flurry informed her as he opened a Corridor behind the couch.

"Why?" She asked, finishing off his beer and standing as well, "That's not what we do."

"Yeah, well, if you puke I don't want it in my room." He said. She glared at him with an indignant expression as he pushed her through the portal, and Demyx cracked up again.

* * *

Drunk!Demyx is the best. Also, I imagined Marluxia's drink as something pink and fruity xD

In other news, I also got a twitter, so I'll be using that to update on my writing activity.


	84. Height

Hey guys :3 I really did want to get this out for Valentine's Day, but as you can see if you visit my DA, my creative energy went into a lot of art. But it's my birthday, so there's that xD lol a freaked out Larxene, best present to myself ever!

I guess this is the sequel to "Taste" since they talk about the clock tower and all.

* * *

Axel studied Larxene out of the corner of his eye, smirking at her tight expression and stiff posture; Roxas watched her curiously as well. She hadn't said a word since they brought her up here, and Axel had no idea what she was thinking. Eventually she exhaled sharply.

"This is horrible and I hate it."

Axel burst out laughing. "Oh c'mon, don't wuss out on us."

"Is this seriously what you guys do to relax?"

"It's a great view," Axel said, and Roxas shrugged. "And it's thrilling. Makes you feel alive!"

Larxene huffed, "It just makes my tummy hurt."

"Sure that wasn't the three ice cream bars you had earlier?" Roxas said, casually raising an eyebrow.

Larxene mock laughed, "Ha, funny, leave before I kill you."

Though her tone lacked its usual bite, Roxas quickly turned forward to give her space. This probably wasn't the place to tease her after all. Though Axel didn't seem to care.

"It's funny cause you're short." He laughed. "5 feet is your limit, huh?"

"I'm taller than 5 feet, asshole!" She snapped, looking like she could kill him right then and there.

"That's the joke."

"It doesn't work anyway." Roxas said giving him an odd look. "_I'm_ shorter than her."

"Shh. Let me mock my girl."

"I hate you so much right now." Larxene deadpanned. She couldn't seem to take the height anymore and pushed herself as far from the edge as she could, her back against the center tower wall.

"Axel…" Roxas said warily, "you probably shouldn't get her mad."

"Aw, she won't push me, if that's what you're thinking. She loves me too much." He turned forward, only to be pulled backwards as Larxene yanked on his hood, causing him to press against her.

"I could still stab the shit out of you." She hissed, narrowing her eyes, and holding up her knives in her free hand. Axel blinked, his eyes wide, though he didn't look scared. She was mostly talking out of her own nervousness. She growled softly, dismissing the knives, and looked away from him; where she noticed Roxas was standing. "What you doing?" She yelped, her voice several octaves higher.

Roxas froze, holding up his hands, then stepped down to the wider ledge behind him. "I was just gonna go, cause you're kinda freaking me out… with the knives."

"Ok." Larxene said almost dumbly, gaining control over her voice. "Don't do that again. I may not be fond of you but… That's not a good way to go."

Roxas tilted his head slightly, curious at her worry, then left via portal. Larxene sighed, and quickly followed. Axel landed on his back with a thud and an _oof_.

––

"You didn't throw up, did you?" Axel asked as he appeared in Larxene's room, finding her lying on her bed on her stomach, her head pillowed in her arms. "You were lookin' kinda sick and your heart was going nuts."

"I'm fine." She grunted hastily.

"That's a yes." He smirked slightly, stretching out on his side next to her. "You should have said you were acrophobic."

"I'm not _phobic_." She mumbled. "If there was glass or something, I would have been fine. That would have been pretty cool. But that was a little _too_ freaky."

He hummed, tracing light circles between her shoulder blades. "Well, you wanted to know what we did up there."

"I didn't think that would entail dangling off the edge."

"Hey, you should have known better."

"Can you _not_ be an ass, for once?"

"_I'm sorry_." He laughed, affectionately scratching her back. "You're just so adorable when you're flustered."

"Go away." She grumbled, glaring at him.

Something must have really gotten under her skin if she wasn't even reacting to pettings. He sighed, sitting up so he was on his knees. "Ok, I'm sorry I called you short. Is that what you want?"

She huffed, refusing to look him, then said in a small voice, "…Yes."

"Want another ice cream as an apology?" He reached out to stroke her hair, then slid off the bed and stood.

"I suppose." She said airily, rolling over on her back.

"If you can't be tall, might as well be fat, huh?" He grinned, dodging the pillow she threw at him, and opening a portal.

"You better watch your back next time you're at the tower, asshole!" She snarled.

"Like you even have the balls to go up there again." He smirked, backing into the Corridor and laughing at her indignant shriek.

* * *

Axel, Roxas, Xion, and the Twilight Town kids have some serious guts to sit on the top of that tower like it's nothing. Holy shit. (I felt kinda bad that I didn't include Xion; but then I remember she's not really introduced when Larxene is alive anyway, so it works out.)


	85. Pets

Hi lovelies! I'm now finished with my semester and – assuming the people who work at my college aren't useless fucks – done with school forever x3 Now for some Larxel to celebrate. (… This was not worth the wait and I apologize.)

I know I said once that this prompt would feature their MaY pets, but I decided to try to stay within the game if I can help it x3

* * *

Larxene had no idea what the thing was. Fuzzy, with a weird poofy antenna, a big nose, floating, and… why was it wearing a little coat? It was hovering by itself in the corner of the room, counting out a bag of munny. (What was a fuzzball doing with munny?) Most of all, it was way more adorable than she was willing to admit. _Seriously, what the hell was this thing?_

She was startled from her thoughts by a shadow looming over her. She looked up to see Axel leaning against the back of the couch. "Morning, Sparky," he greeted, hoisting himself over the couch's backboard to sit beside her. "What'cha up to?"

"I was wondering what the hell that thing is." She said, gesturing to the floating fluffball.

"Oh, that's the Moogle."

"The fuck's a _Moogle?_"

"Your guess is as good as mine." He laughed. "I used to see them around in my World though. Never really knew what they were exactly. This guy just showed up one day and started trading items." The Moogle looked up, seeming to notice they were talking about him, and flew over, fluttering between them and looking Larxene over. She noticed tiny wings poking out of the back of the little coat. Axel continued, "He's been pretty useful, so we let him stay."

"Does it have a name?" Larxene asked, and to her great surprise, the fuzzy thing answered.

"My name is not important." It crossed its stubby arms. "I'm just here to make sales, kupo."

"And it talks," Larxene muttered warily. "Don't know why I should be surprised considering where I live now…"

"Kupo." The Moogle said, sinking down to sit on her knee, looking off to the side at nothing in particular.

"Can you do anything else?"

"Kupo."

"He can be a little grumpy." Axel said, patting the creature's head. It swatted lazily at his hand. It's little wings fluttered, and it hovered slightly, seeming to decide that it was done with them and wanting to leave. But it froze when Larxene reached out and gently scratched behind one of its ears. It plopped down on her leg again in a daze.

Axel crossed his arms, leaning back comfortably as he watched Larxene continuing to pet the Moogle. It purred happily as she rubbed under its chin.

"Got a soft spot for animals, Larx?" He asked with almost a smirk. "The Savage Nymph not so savage?"

Larxene blinked rapidly in surprise, pulling her hand away. "What? No. I…" The Moogle squeaked, its stubby little paws waving in protest as it nudged against her hand. She sighed, "A little. Animals are much less likely to piss me off."

"It's cute."

"Do not call me cute."

"I mean, _I_ have a soft spot for ladies…"

"Why aren't you gone?"

* * *

I DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE THE BEGINNING OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP ANYMORE. They might as well have been dating from the moment they met in my mind now.

Ugh, this isn't worth the wait. But, it's ok, because I'm done with school, and until I get a job, I don't have any real distractions anymore x3

Follow me on Twitter for fic updates (and Tumblr too, if you just want to keep track of whether I'm alive or not xD)


	86. Colors

**A/N**: Anyone still around? My sincerest apologizes for such a long absence. My Larxel muse just totally died and was replaced by… um, Avengers RPing. At the time of this writing, I have just finished watching a KH3D playthrough and just as I was hoping, well, it brought it back. Some things about the game are good, very good, but others make me want to punch it in the face in frustration. After that clusterfuck of information I NEED Larxel. Like with Days, there are certain details I will be ignoring for this collection, which shouldn't be too hard considering it takes place well, when Larxene is alive (unless I think of one for post-3D… which is possible but I also wouldn't want to spoil anything.) There's ONE thing I may start to bring in – not gonna say what but let's just say the manga's interpretation of Nobodies was on to something – but for now let's just pretend KH3D doesn't exist, it'd saved us all from many headaches.

Now… have some ponies. I don't know why I didn't think of this before since I've been a pony fan since June of last year. Hell I've drawn them as ponies before. Sorry to non-pony fans, but hey, I honestly just can't think of anything else for this prompt xD Plus season 3 is coming out soon.

* * *

"This is the most colorful place I've ever been in."

"Larxene?"

"More than _Wonderland_. It's so bright and cheery…"

"_Larxene_."

"I hate it. There's no way there's _anything_ of worth here."

"Larxene!" Axel shouted, grabbing his partner by the shoulders. "I'm a FUCKING _UNICORN!_"

A few of the little horses glanced over at him with disapproving looks as they passed, but Axel ignored them as he continued to freak out. "A unicorn!"

"Yes, darling, I can see that." Larxene said, pushing him back at arm's length.

"Why aren't you more concerned that we're… _PONIES?_" He asked, one of his eye starting to twitch in annoyance.

"Uh, cause I've been to a World that turned Marluxia into a flamingo?"

"It's because you have wings isn't it?"

She shrugged, raising an eyebrow rather smugly. "Maybe. Beats being a unicorn, how girly is that?"

"I hate you and we're leaving. This place is so cute it's _stupid_."

"I thought _I_ was the grumpy one?"

"I'm a _unicorn_." He hissed, pointing at his horn.

Larxene started to say something – possibly tease him – then proceeded to cut herself off, her head whipping around. "I smell cake."

"That's just weird - "

"**HI!**" One of the ponies, a pink one, rushed up to them so suddenly she had pretty much been a blur. Larxene yelped, her wings involuntarily flapping and lifting her up onto Axel's head, which she clung to. "I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh no." The two muttered in unison as the pink pony began to excitedly and loudly ramble away about how great it was to meet new ponies. Axel tilted his head back and Larxene slid down his back.

"Do you want me to show you around?" Pinkie was saying before Larxene reached over and placed a hoof over her mouth.

"Hush pink one." She said flatly. "Is there a sweet shop here? Cause I smell sugar."

"That's still weird." Axel mumbled to himself as the pony nodded.

"Where?" Pinkie pointed in some direction, and Larxene cried out in triumph, bolting off immediately.

"Larxene no!" Axel called, but she was too speedy for him. He groaned, looking over at the little pony bouncing up and down at his side. _Why me? _"… Lead the way, please?"

"YAY YOU CAN COME TO OUR PARTY!"

"Is there alcohol?"

"What's that?"

_Damn._

––

Wow, was this really a world where little candy colored horses held get-togethers for the whole town, for no reason? Axel sighed, having lost the pink pony in the crowd – possibly from something shiny, he didn't know. But it didn't take him long to find Larxene, happily making her way through the - presumably – free buffet. Of course.

"Larxene!" He hissed, appearing at her side and snatching a muffin away from her. She whined, trying to get it back but he held it out of her reach and handed it to a grey mare with a yellow mane. He grabbed Larxene by the tail and dragged her out the door. "_Really? _Do you have _any_ control when it comes to sweets?"

She shook her head, flopping over and flapping her wings weakly. "_No_, you should know this by now..."

He sighed when he noticed she'd stuffed herself to the point that she could barely move. "Alright, c'mon you weirdo, we're leaving." He said, nudging his nose under her and scooping her up.

"No…" she whined sleepily. "I don't wanna. There's so much cake here, Axel, they eat it like water."

"Uh huh."

"I never want to leave, put me down."

"Say bye-bye, sweetheart."

Later they both noted that while the world was full of magic, and thus interesting, it was unlikely to hold anything of real value. Axel made a point to discourage sending Larxene again, less they lose her to a food coma.

* * *

**A/N**: Pinkie interacting with the rest of the Organization, or just the whole cast in general, would be so hilarious. As always, stalk my twitter, tumblr or DA if you want to check if I'm still alive or not.


End file.
